Je préfère t'aimer ce jour que n'avoir jamais eu la chance de le fai
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver vient de perdre la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il sent son cœur vide, a l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur, traque son meurtrier. Mais cherche t'il le bon coupable. Que cache Lyla Michaels Se passe après la fin de la saison 2, Canon divergent après 2x23. Oliver OOC. OLICITY fin de partie
1. Chapter 1

Oliver observait discrètement Felicity qui était devant ses ordinateurs en train de faire des recherches sur une affaire de drogue qui circulait sur les docks. Ils avaient attrapé quelques petits dealers, mais savaient qu'un plus gros poisson se trouvait en haut de la pyramide. Depuis que Slade avait été enfermé dans le bunker de l'argus sur l'île, les nuits de patrouille étaient assez calmes, de temps en temps ils aidaient la police, sinon il s'agissait surtout de la surveillance dans les rues évitant les vols ou les viols.

Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose la tracassait depuis quelques jours, et avait bien essayé de lui parler mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle devait savoir qu'il s'inquiéterait toujours pour elle, encore plus depuis cette nuit dans le manoir. Il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer sur la plage, que ce qu'il lui disait, que les mots qu'il a prononcé ce soir-là, n'était pas un mensonge, alors qu'elle lui expliquait que son plan était génial et qu'il l'avait bien eu elle aussi. Cela avait été dur au départ, après avoir quitté l'île Felicity s'était un petit peu éloignée de lui, évitant de rester seul dans le bunker en sa compagnie, mais après quelques semaines les choses s'étaient de nouveau mises en place tout naturellement, et il sentait que leur amitié avait repris le dessus. Même si à certains moments il voulait aller vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle serait en danger si quelqu'un connaissait les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la jeune informaticienne et il ne pouvait pas lui faire courir le risque, même si cela signifiait ne jamais être avec elle. Felicity était la personne qui le connaissait et le comprenait le mieux, avec Diggle, et leurs amitiés était très importante pour lui, cela lui suffisait, du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, elle sursauta ce qui le surprit, elle était habituée à ce qu'il la touche. L'archer la vit reprendre contenance, se tourner vers lui et lui sourire, mais son regard se détourna lorsque Oliver la regarda plus intensément. Il vit que son regard n'avait plus la flamme qu'il aimait tant, cette joie qui caractérisait tellement la jeune femme.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Tu n'as presque pas parler de la journée, tu as l'air triste depuis plusieurs jours »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer», elle planta son regard bleu dans le sien, déterminée à lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de grave « ne t'inquiètes pas Oliver. Tu me fait confiances. Tu sais que je te dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas...peut-être pas à toi...car tu es toi et je suis moi...mais j'en parlerais à Dig ou Roy... Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas digne de m'écouter, c'est juste que c'est toi » elle souffla un bon coup, son babillage était revenu en force, ce qui fit sourire l'archer.

« Je te fais confiance Felicity, et je comprends mais... » commença-t-il mais elle le coupa.

« S'il te plait Oliver, arrête de me surveiller, arrête de me tourner autour en regardant si je ne vais pas me casser d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'y a aucun problème »

« D'accord » à son regard il comprit qu'il devait lui laisser du temps pour se confier « Tu veux aller au Big Belly Burger avec nous . »

« Oui je veux bien » dit elle se forçant à sourire

« Super » en souriant aussi. " Je vais me préparer et ensuite on y va "

Il s'avança vers Diggle et Roy qui s'entraînaient sur les tapis pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient tous manger un bout. Oliver était déterminé à découvrir ce qui tracassait sa fille IT pour l'aider à régler ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient. Il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas contraindre Felicity, elle s'ouvrirait à lui toute seule, ou à Diggle.

De son côté la jeune femme ravala un sanglot, sursautant de nouveau au bip de son téléphone. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il prit sa veste en cuir et partit vers les escaliers avec Diggle, il ne vit pas sa fille essuyer une larme roulant sur sa joue, ni taper un message sur son téléphone. Félicity souffla un bon coup, mis un sourire sur son visage et partit rejoindre ses garçons aux escaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Big Belly Burger, John fit un signe à Carly pour lui annoncer leur arrivée et partit s'installer à une table avec ses amis. La jeune femme arriva dix minutes plus tard avec leurs commandes, n'ayant plus à commander prenant toujours la même chose. Ils parlèrent de QC et des avancées des travaux dans la ville suite au passage de Slade mais Oliver se rendit compte que sa jolie informaticienne ne souriait pas, regardant toutes les cinq minutes sa montre. À un moment Felicity s'excusa un instant et partit dans la salle de bain. Oliver la suivit du regard toujours soucieux de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait depuis deux semaines, puis reprit sa discussion avec Diggle. Dix minutes plus tard, la peau blanchâtre elle se dirigea vers eux, Oliver se leva dès qu'il l'aperçut et se dirigea directement vers elle.

"Félicity tu va bien ?"

"Je ne me sens pas très bien non, je pense que je vais rentrer"

"Je te raccompagne chez toi si tu veux"

Elle accepta et ils saluèrent Diggle et Roy et sortirent dans le froid. Félicity s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée du restaurant regardant d'un air triste ses deux amis qui continuaient à discuter tout en mangeant, puis tourna son visage vers Oliver et lui sourit pour le remercier de la raccompagner.

"Merci Oliver de bien vouloir attendre que je sois prête à te parler"

L'archer lui sourit, il savait qu'elle avait des soucis même si elle disait le contraire "Tu es importante pour moi...tu es mon amie, je m'inquiète de ce qui te tracasse"

"Je sais" elle lui sourit tristement "et j'espère que tu comprendras et que tu..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quand faisant écho dans la nuit, deux tirs se firent entendre. Le corps du justicier se tendit, et il se jeta sur Felicity pour la protéger. Il sentit son tee-shirt s'humidifier, il se leva et chercha des impacts de balles sur son corps. En n'en trouvant aucun, son regard se porta sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur le béton froid du trottoir et il put se rendre compte d'où venait cette humidité.

« Félicity ! » cria-t-il « non, pas elle »

Oliver se mit à genoux près de la jeune femme, lui parlant. Il voyait les marques de brûlures obscurcissant de rouge sa chemise où les balles l'avaient frappés, deux fois dans le corps. Il enleva sa veste en cuir et la serra d'un coup sec sur les blessures, espérant arrêter l'écoulement abondant du sang

« Non » répéta-t-il encore. Un sanglot déchira son cœur et poursuivit sa montée dans sa gorge. « Tiens le coup Felicity »

Effrayé, Oliver prit le poignet de Felicity pour sentir un pouls. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures il en trouva un faible mais bien présent. John et Roy qui avaient été dans le restaurant encore à ce moment, avaient d'abord entendu les tirs puis vus le justicier se lancer sur la jeune informaticienne. Diggle avait demandé à Carly de composer les 911 tout en courant dans la direction où se trouvaient Oliver et Felicity toujours à terre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur ils furent troublés par le visage blanchâtre de la jeune femme et l'expression sur le visage du justicier, la peur. Jamais ils n'avaient vu cette expression sur lui, la colère, la rage, la douleur...oui...mais jamais la peur. Dans le fond de la ville, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les pleurs tristes des sirènes qui ressemblaient à un carillon de la mort. Le visage blême, Oliver regardait fixement sa fille IT.

« S'il vous plaît » sa voix se mettant à trembler « Felicity accroche-toi. Ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi » La jeune informaticienne respirait péniblement, et le justicier sentit la panique l'envahir. « Félicity ouvre tes yeux pour moi. Allez ouvre les que je puisse les voir me sourire, je t'en supplie fait-le... » mais la jeune femme laissa ses yeux fermés et sa respiration devint encore plus faible. Une grosse boule s'insinua dans le ventre de l'archer et il cessa de parler, se contentant de lui tenir la main, la regardant avec peur, priant que les secours arrivent vite.

« Bébé... » c'était presque un chuchotement suivi d'une exaltation frissonnante. "Je t'en supplie" ses mains tremblaient violemment et il sentit son propre cœur ralentir. Il appuya plus fort sur ses blessures espérant qu'elles arrêteraient de saigner.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent, poussèrent Oliver non sans difficultés et levèrent la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent tout de suite les premiers soins et l'intubèrent pour tenter de stabiliser son état. Puis soigneusement, ils la déposèrent dans l'ambulance.  
L'archer était resté à genoux, regardant l'ambulance partir et dans un souffle de martyre cria « Felicity » puis son regard se posa sur la veste en cuir qui était recouverte de sang, du sang de la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Diggle s'approcha et toucha délicatement le bras de son ami, le jeune homme se leva doucement son regard droit devant comme mort. "Nous devons aller à l'hôpital Oliver, tout ira bien tu verras c'est une battante notre fille"

"Oui je sais... Et puis après je vais traquer et tuer le salop qui a fait ça " Le regard de l'archer était devenu dur de rage en pensant au tireur qui avait fait du mal à Felicity. Les trois hommes partirent en courant vers la voiture, tous se demandant comment serait leur vie si Felicity ne s'en sortait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous poste le deuxième chapitre plus rapidement que prévu, car je l'avais déjà en tête donc il a été assez facile à écrire.**

 **Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta shinobu24 qui m'a bien conseillé.**

Oliver, John et Roy arrivèrent à l'hôpital dix minutes après que l'ambulance ait déposé la jeune femme. Le justicier courut directement au bureau des infirmières et demanda des nouvelles de l'informaticienne. Une femme rousse qui minaudait devant lui, expliqua que Felicity avait été prise en charge immédiatement et qu'ils devaient attendre devant la porte au fond du couloir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de leur IT girl, faisant les cent pas, comme Oliver en ce moment, devant les portes de la salle d'urgence. Le jeune homme essayait de se rappeler les moindres détails du moment où ils étaient sortis du restaurant tous les deux, puis quand les sons des tirs s'étaient répercutés dans la nuit et qu'il s'était jeté sur Felicity pour la protéger. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour la sauver, de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la menace imminente. Ses sens étaient toujours en alerte d'habitude, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il s'était inquiété uniquement d'elle, de la raison qui la rendait triste depuis quelques jours. Son attention avait été focalisée sur la jeune femme seulement et elle en avait payé le prix. John lui demanda de s'asseoir, devenant fou à le regarder marcher devant lui comme cela.

"Arrête de ruminer les minutes avant les tirs Oliver. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé ce soir "

"Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute Dig. Notre travail du soir, d'être près de moi l'a fait devenir une cible"

"D'abord c'est Oliver Queen qui était avec elle ce soir et pas Arrow."

"Alors dis-moi pourquoi elle est dans cette salle d'urgence entre la vie et la mort" cria Oliver en bondissant prêt à taper tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui "Si ce n'est pas à cause de moi, c'était sur elle que l'on voulait tirer ? Elle est la femme la plus aimable, la plus douce que l'on connaisse, qui lui en voudrait. Eh bien je vais te dire, personne. Les tirs m'étaient destinés"

"Tu ne sais pas Oliver, tout ne te concerne pas, ne tourne pas autour de toi. Elle n'était peut-être même pas visée. Peut-être que le tireur voulait viser quelqu'un d'autre dans le restaurant où dans la rue et a loupé son coup" dit John essayant toujours de calmer l'archer.

Oliver allait protester de nouveau, lorsqu'un médecin sortit du bloc opératoire et s'approcha d'eux.

"Êtes-vous ici pour Mademoiselle Smoak."

"Oui" répondit Diggle "Je suis son contact d'urgence John Diggle, et voici ses amis Oliver Queen et Roy Harper" dit-il en lui présentant les deux hommes à ses côtés.

Le chirurgien eut un air grave en les regardant chacun leur tour n'osant prononcer un mot. C'était toujours dur pour lui ces moments difficiles, mais encore plus pour celui-ci.

"Je suis vraiment désolé messieurs" il débuta "elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures." Il regarda les trois hommes exhaler des souffles courts "Elle a reçu une balle dans l'aorte et une dans le poumon gauche. Nous avons tout entreprit pour la sauver, mais elle a fait une hémorragie durant l'opération et..."

"Non ce n'est pas possible" hurla Oliver, secouant la tête "Je...elle ne peut pas être partie"

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Queen. Mademoiselle Smoak est décédée il y a quelques minutes."

En entendant le mot décès, Oliver pâlit et haleta de nouveau. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Il restait insensible à la discussion qu'avait Diggle avec le médecin, au bruit des téléphones de l'hôpital ou au coup que donnait Roy dans les murs. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrèrent, son corps se tendit et il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. C'est alors qu'il vit le visage souriant de Felicity apparaître devant lui, ses beaux yeux bleus le fixant intensément. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément et contourna le médecin pour passer la porte derrière lui « Je veux la voir » cria-t-il

John l'attrapa par le bras et se plaça devant lui « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Oliver. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te rappeler d'elle dans cet état, dans un hôpital, allongée sur une table, avec du sang et des tubes partout »

« Je ne veux pas me rappeler d'elle tombant sur ce trottoir non plus. Je ne veux pas penser à elle qui est toute seule là-bas » il hurla. Son corps se mit à trembler encore plus et il fit tout pour pousser Diggle. "Quand j'ai fermé les yeux je l'ai vu devant moi, elle doit être encore vivante, il n'y a aucune autre option possible. Je dois la voir pour lui demander pardon, tu comprends Dig, et elle restera avec moi"

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Queen, mais Mademoiselle Smoak est malheureusement bien décédé. Vous devriez écouter votre ami qui a raison" dit le médecin "C'est mieux que vous ne passiez pas ces portes, cela vous hantera toute votre vie"

"Je m'en fou" hurla l'archer "Je dois la voir, Je dois constater par moi-même qu'elle...que je l'ai vraiment perdu. Ma famille a fait assez de dons à cet hôpital, j'estime que j'ai le droit de passer ces portes"

Le médecin souffla et capitula "Attendez-moi ici monsieur, je reviens rapidement"

"Oliver tu ne devrais pas y aller" lui dit John "Cela va te détruire"

Le jeune archer planta son regard bleu dans le regard marron de l'ancien militaire "Je suis déjà détruit, rien ne changera cela. Je veux juste être sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés. Et si elle est vraiment..." il ne put pas dire le mot "Je veux avoir la chance de la voir une dernière fois, de lui dire au revoir"

Le médecin revint quinze minutes plus tard, laissant la porte ouverte pour Oliver et l'emmena dans une grande salle. Au milieu se trouvait un corps sur une table d'opération, un drap blanc le recouvrant. Oliver s'avança doucement, essayant de ne pas flancher avant d'avoir atteint sa destination. Le médecin se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, regardant le jeune homme lui demandant s'il était sûr. L'archet fit un signe positif de la tête, le drap fut partiellement descendu jusqu'au cou de Felicity. Le justicier ravala un sanglot en la voyant comme cela, le visage pâle et les yeux fermés sur cette table froide. Le chirurgien se recula pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Avec les mains tremblantes, Oliver commença à lui caresser délicatement les cheveux puis le visage.

Puis il regarda l'homme devant lui "C'est normale que son corps soit encore chaud ? Sa température n'aurait pas déjà due chuter" Oliver essayait de trouver n'importe quoi pour garder espoir

"Monsieur Queen, votre amie est partie i peine une demi-heure, c'est tout à fait normale que son corps soit encore chaud. Il faut trois heures pour qu'un corps perde plusieurs degrés. Je suis sincèrement désolé et je comprends votre perte, mais elle n'est plus là, vous devez l'accepter"

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler cette fois-ci "Pardonne-moi Felicity. J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi sur cette table. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer dans ma croisade, tu serais encore en vie aujourd'hui" il lui chuchota à l'oreille "Tu continuerais d'illuminer la vie des gens autour de toi, tu serais heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir dans ta vie après la mort de Tommy. Je te promets de traquer ton meurtrier, il ne s'en sortira pas. Je..." un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge "Ce que j'ai dit dans le manoir je le pensais Felicity, et je le penserai pour toujours."

Il la regarda tentant d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire les moindres facettes de son visage pour ne jamais les oublier "Au revoir mon ange." Oliver déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser d'adieu, puis la recouvrit du drap. Il remercia le médecin de loin, regarda encore une fois le corps inerte de Felicity et partit de la pièce sans se retourner. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie plus rien ne le retenait ici.

« Je dois sortir d'ici » dit-il en repoussant Diggle qui venait vers lui quand il sortit du bloc. Il prit sa veste en cuir, et partit en direction du parking suivit de John et Roy.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Felicity soit morte » dit Roy en s'approchant de la voiture. "Elle était si..." il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase les sanglots prenant sa voix.

« Moi non plus» dit tristement Diggle "Elle était tellement courageuse, elle savait nous tenir en place, j'ai du mal à imaginer notre vie sans ce petit bout de femme"

Oliver n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Qu'il ne pourrait plus l'observer du coin de l'œil sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. De ne plus voir son sourire quand Roy plaisantait. De ne plus voir son regard de désir sur lui et ses joues qui devenaient rouges lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il l'avait surprise à le regarder alors qu'il faisait les barres ou s'entraînait avec Diggle. D'entendre sa voix et son ton tranché quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui ou le remettait en place. D'écouter ses babillages sur les nouveautés informatiques qu'elle trouvait extraordinaires ou bien ses insinuations qui le faisaient toujours sourire.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus ? Qui désirait tant sa mort ? » dit-il en colère tapant sur le toit de la voiture

« Je ne comprends pas non plus » dit l'ancien militaire " On va trouver nos réponses Oliver. Bientôt"

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et regarda fixement au-dessus du toit de la voiture durant un long moment. Il ne fit pas attention aux deux autres hommes qui parlaient entre eux, surement se remémorant des histoires avec leur fille. Quelques instants plus tard, John lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Oliver détendit ses poings et ouvrit la portière, pour s'effondrer sur le siège passager.

Le regard dans le vide il se rappela des moments passés avec elle dans son appartement. Depuis plusieurs semaines, quand leur amitié était de nouveau redevenue ce qu'elle était précédemment, avant les mots prononcés dans le manoir, ils avaient passé souvent du temps ensemble. Certains soirs où il avait décidé de ne pas patrouiller dans les rues et donner leurs soirées à Diggle et Roy, il raccompagnait Felicity chez elle et regardait des épisodes de Dr Who avec elle sur son canapé, un verre de vin à la main. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur son passé, même si elle était comme lui et n'aimait pas se confier. Il aimait ces moments, être près d'elle, même si ce n'était pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais être là pour la contempler, juste pour être avec cette femme merveilleuse qui avait su conquérir son cœur sans le vouloir. John et Roy montèrent dans la voiture à leur tour ce qui l'arracha de ses pensées.

« Je vais te ramener au Verdant et après je rentrerai chez moi pour voir Lyla. »

Le jeune homme, les yeux rougis par les larmes, accepta la proposition de son ancien garde du corps sans parler. Il était en colère, l'incompréhension l'envahissait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été tué. Son cœur et sa tête étaient remplis de rage et de haine contre un inconnu qui lui avait volé sa vie. Son corps tremblait d'une façon qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis l'île, depuis Slade.

« Je vous promets, que l'on va traquer et trouver la personne qui me l'a pris » dit-il avec hargne.

« Et on sera avec toi mon pote, mais il faudra faire attention Oliver, une enquête va être menée par le capitaine Lance» dit Diggle "Il va surement demander au justicier de l'aide, tu dois contenir ta rage en tant qu'Oliver Queen et en tant qu'Arrow "

« Pourquoi contenir ma rage ? Pour éviter qu'il comprenne qu'il parle à la même personne ? Mais Felicity était aimée par tout le monde. C'est normal qu'Oliver Queen soit énervé, elle était son amie avant d'être son employée. Quant à Arrow il sait qu'elle était sa IT girl. Et il sera aussi surement assez énervé lui-même pour y faire attention»

« D'accord tu marques un point, mais ne fais pas l'idiot en essayant de trouver des réponses. Quand tu es énervé tu es plus enclin à frapper avant de poser les questions. La ville est à peu près calme, ne va pas créer une autre révolte à cause de ta rage "

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour me contenir, en son honneur. Le plus important c'est que je trouve qui me l'a enlevé»

Son ami hocha positivement la tête et sortit la voiture du parking. Il le remercia sans mots, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture. Sa vie venait d'être brisée de nouveau en une minute ce soir.

Après avoir déposé l'archer et Roy devant le Verdant, Dig prit la direction de son appartement où l'attendait Lyla. Il l'avait appelée de l'hôpital pour la prévenir de la mort de leur amie. Elle avait coupé assez court à la discussion en lui expliquant qu'elle devait partir d'urgence et qu'elle le retrouverait à la maison où ils en parleraient plus longuement.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, les larmes coulant enfin sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, avait été tué ce soir. Que plus jamais il ne la verrait dans le bunker, qu'elle ne serait pas là pour la naissance de sa fille.  
Il s'écroula sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, les sanglots le submergeant. Il avait essayé d'être fort devant Oliver à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être à deux à péter les plombs, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se retenir, la colère, la rage et la tristesse prirent le dessus.  
Il sentit le poids de quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, puis deux mains s'enrouler autour de son cou. Lyla le réconforta durant plusieurs minutes, lui chuchotant plusieurs fois qu'elle était désolée, s'en voulant de ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir, mais ne pouvant pas faire marche arrière maintenant, même si les conséquences seraient terribles.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs heures après que Diggle ait laissé Oliver au Verdant, celui-ci frappait encore le mannequin devant lui, les jointures de ses mains rouges et écorchés par la brutalité qu'il infligeait au matériel.

Aucune larme n'avait coulé depuis qu'il était arrivé au Verdant. Juste une colère énorme qui lui donnait envie de tout casser dans le repère. Il avait même commencé lors de son arrivée dans le repaire, la table médicale avait été la première à être renversée. Puis celle où se trouvaient toutes les éprouvettes avait été la suivante. Un tabouret avait volé dans les airs pour se fracasser sur la paroi en verre où se trouvait son costume.

Devant le poste informatique de Felicity il s'était stoppé net, avait regardé le matériel se demandant s'il devait ou non les détruire. Il se mit à penser un instant que Felicity lui en voudrait et lui ferait la morale s'il cassait ses bébés, pour se rappeler ensuite que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Il essaya de dormir pendant un moment, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait la scène se passer au ralenti devant lui. Elle ne changeait jamais, Felicity le regardant, lui souriant puis le bruit des coups de feu. Ensuite la jeune femme allongée sur ce béton froid, morte encore et encore. Il connaissait les cauchemars à cause de l'île, ses démons faisant de nouveau une apparition dans la nuit noire, mais jamais il avait souffert autant avec eux, surement car il acceptait les décisions qu'il devait prendre là-bas. Mais pour ceux qui le hantaient ce soir, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était réellement arrivé.

Ne supportant plus de revivre la perte de Felicity, il décida donc de passer sa colère sur son matériel d'entraînement, et des heures après il y était encore, la colère toujours aussi vive. Oliver continuait de frapper quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Levant les yeux il aperçut Roy avec une mine aussi horrible que la sienne. Le jeune archer avec son hoodie rouge remarqua tout de suite les mains de son mentor

"Tu devrais arrêter de taper ce mannequin Oliver, si tu veux pouvoir tirer une flèche dans celui qui a tué Felicity"

"Je suis tellement en colère, et je me sens impuissant que si je m'arrête je vais tout détruire"

"Je te comprends mec, crois-moi. Mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses du mal, si elle était là"

Roy retira sa veste et commença à taper sur le sac de boxe, il avait aussi besoin d'évacuer toute sa colère envers le monde. Oliver le fixa, puis ses mains et se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, rien de bon ne viendrait en continuant à s'infliger cette torture. Après s'être soigné, Oliver enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction de l'appartement de Felicity, il avait besoin d'un lien avec elle, même si elle n'était plus là. Toucher des affaires lui ayant appartenu, être avec elle d'une certaine façon. Depuis hier, en fait depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle était vraiment morte dans cette salle d'urgence, il n'arrivait pas à respirer tellement la douleur était intense.

Il gara sa moto devant son immeuble et s'avança doucement, prenant les escaliers pas à pas. Arrivé devant la porte, il sortit de sa poche un kit d'intrusion et pénétra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme en évitant de se faire remarquer. En entrant dans l'endroit où avait vécu Felicity, qui l'avait changé à tout jamais, il repensa à toutes les fois, où il était venu par hasard le matin la voir pour lui apporter son breuvage préféré, ou le soir boire un dernier verre et regarder un film ou une des séries qu'elle appréciait tant. A l'odeur persistante du café qu'elle avait dû se préparer hier avant de partir pour le repère, des souvenirs affluèrent

Il se souvint d'une fois où ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement de la jeune informaticienne, mouillés par la pluie qu'ils venaient de se prendre sur la tête. Oliver avait invité Felicity dans un petit restaurant sympa qui se trouvait à cinq minutes de chez la jeune femme et ils s'y étaient rendus en marchant l'un à côté de l'autre discutant des progrès pour la futur reprise de Queen Consolated quand en revenant vers son appartement, un orage avait éclaté au-dessus d'eux les trempant de la tête au pied. Après être passé par la salle de bains chacun leur tour, Oliver se trouvait dans la cuisine et Felicity à la fenêtre regardant la pluie tomber.

« Je vais nous concocter un bon chocolat chaud, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour le préparer, cela va nous réchauffer».

« Merci, si je l'avais fait moi-même, j'aurais surement brûlé la casserole" dit-elle en regardant toujours dehors.

"Pas de soucis. Après j'irais me battre contre les éléments dehors pour rentrer au bunker"

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici »

« Quoi... » dit l'archer

« Nous dormirons ensemble » lui répondit la jeune femme avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire "je veux dire que nous dormirons ici ensemble...et par ici je veux dire toi sur le canapé et moi dans ma chambre toute seule"

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir dans ta chambre aussi" la taquina Oliver.

Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête avant que Felicity ne réalise les mots prononcés et se retourne vers lui avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais vit son regard taquin.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas possible. Mais tu peux toujours dormir sur le canapé»

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais rentrer avec ma moto, même s'il pleut» dit-il en se mettant derrière elle.

Felicity put apercevoir son reflet dans la fenêtre et au bout d'un instant se retourna. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs mouvements. Oliver la regarda intensément, l'envie soudaine de prendre sa belle informaticienne dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, il commença à avancer ses lèvres vers les siennes. Felicity sentit son cœur battre à vive allure, ce qu'elle attendait depuis toujours allait enfin arriver. Mais subitement, Oliver se retira, réalisant ce qu'il allait faire. A cause de la vie qu'il menait il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à son désir pour la jeune femme, elle serait en danger permanent en ayant une relation amoureuse avec lui. Il la fixa de nouveau un instant puis partit finir les boissons chaudes.

« Tu as finis mon chocolat, je commence à avoir froid » dit-elle en partant s'asseoir sur le canapé, triste qu'il se soit reculé, mais essayant de ne pas le montrer.

« Oui, voilà » dit-il en déposant la tasse dans ses mains.

Ils passèrent la soirée, jusqu'à ce que la pluie ne cesse, à discuter de tout, de rien, et en regardant un film ensemble. Felicity n'évoqua jamais avec lui ce qui avait failli arriver et lui non plus. Ils étaient proches, ils étaient amis, et partenaires, c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer d'une douleur vive au souvenir de ce moment où il avait failli l'embrasser, failli laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Il toucha chaque meuble du bout des doigts, regarda plusieurs minutes les Dvd et les livres bien rangés dans la bibliothèque, souriant en voyant la collection de Dr Who, qu'elle lui avait fait regarder avec insistance. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne croyait pas au voyage dans d'autres univers, ou d'autres temps, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle y croyait elle, lui demandant de lui faire plaisir et l'amadouant avec ses magnifiques yeux et son sourire à croquer. Il avait cédé seulement pour qu'elle continue à le regarder comme cela.

Soufflant un bon coup, et laissant de côté la bibliothèque, il prit ensuite la direction de la chambre de Felicity. La main sur la poignée de sa chambre, il s'en voulait de fouiner chez elle, de rentrer dans cette pièce privée mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait être là. Il ouvrit la porte, s'avança doucement, scrutant le moindre recoin. Son regard tomba sur son lit où il savait qu'elle ne dormirait plus jamais, sur des magazines informatiques qu'elle ne lirait plus. Il savait que c'était fou mais il espérait toujours au fond de son cœur que ce soit une erreur et qu'il allait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau un jour.

Il respira l'odeur de la vanille qu'elle mettait tous les matins et qu'il pouvait sentir quand elle était proche de lui. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit l'oreiller dans ses mains, l'approchant près de son visage pour humer son odeur imprégnée sur la taie d'oreiller. Tout en le gardant dans les mains, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise qui se trouvait près de son bureau rempli de pièces d'ordinateur entre autre, et ramassa une de ses robes qu'elle avait laissé dessus. Il respira le parfum naturel de Felicity. Il put se calmer rien qu'en sentant son parfum sensible accroché aux fibres du vêtement. Il le plia et le déposa de nouveau sur la chaise.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite table de nuit, toujours avec l'oreiller dans la main. Impossible de résister, il commença à inspecter le meuble, touchant délicatement les boucles d'oreilles accrochées à un portant, prenant un des rouges à lèvres roses qu'elle mettait souvent, il le fit glisser dans sa poche, voulant sentir un lien plus personnel avec elle d'une manière quelconque. Il vit une photo d'eux, qu'elle avait dû prendre en selfie un jour et faire encadrer, elle adorait tellement toute sa technologie. Il caressa son visage à travers le cadre, un frisson le parcourant au même moment. Il le déposa de nouveau à sa place et continua son inspection, il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir et pu apercevoir une enveloppe avec marqué dessus "Pour mes garçons".

La tâtonnant, il comprit que c'était une clé usb à l'intérieur, il se demanda si elle ne leur avait pas laissé des dossiers dessus pour expliquer ce qui l'avait tracassée depuis deux semaines, l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il la prit et la fourra dans sa poche. Il referma le tiroir, regarda encore une fois la chambre et sortit de celle-ci puis de l'appartement, son trésor bien caché dans sa veste. Avant de monter sur sa moto, il envoya un texto à Diggle pour lui demander de venir le plus rapidement au repaire et à Roy d'y rester. Il devait leur montrer quelque chose.

Assez rapidement, il arriva au Verdant et descendit les escaliers où il trouva devant le poste informatique John et Roy qui se demandaient ce qu'il voulait leur montrer.

"Qu'as-tu trouvé Oliver" demanda le militaire.

"Une enveloppe chez Felicity avec une clé usb, qui nous est adressé. Elle avait surement dû trouver quelque chose et l'enregistrer sur la clé pour nous le montrer plus tard ou bien c'est une preuve qu'elle gardait pour la police." il était confiant sur le fait de trouver un indice sur celui qui l'avait emmené loin de lui

"Connaissant Felicity" dit Diggle "elle a surement voulu faire des recherches avant de nous embêter avec son problème. Malheureusement elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait mourir" dit-il tristement.

Oliver s'avança vers l'ordinateur et inséra la clé, mais au lieu de trouver des fichiers à l'intérieur il n'y avait qu'un dossier marqué vidéo. Il cliqua dessus et le visage de Felicity apparut à l'écran. D'une main tremblante, prit par l'émotion de la voir devant lui sur ce petit écran, il appuya sur lecture et la vidéo démarra. Les trois garçons restèrent hypnotisés par le son de sa voix

« Salut mes garçons,

Si je fais cette vidéo c'est que je prévois qu'il puisse m'arriver malheur, et je veux que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite, mais si vous êtes tous les trois devant l'ordinateur c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à me dépatouiller toute seule de mes problèmes. Je sais que depuis un certain temps vous vous inquiétez pour moi et cela me fait mal de ne rien vous dire et votre inquiétude me serre le cœur mais je dois régler cela toute seule. Bien sûr vu que vous me connaissez très bien, vous savez que vous n'aurez aucune explication, je ne veux pas vous mêlez à cela et que vous risquiez votre vie à cause de moi. Et si je suis morte, ne recherchez pas le coupable, laissez la police faire son enquête. Oliver, promets-moi que tu ne feras rien, ton secret doit rester en sécurité, tu ne dois surtout pas montrer qu'Arrow s'intéresse au meurtre d'une informaticienne. Aide le capitaine Lance en tant qu'Oliver Queen si tu veux mais c'est tout. Starling City à beaucoup plus besoin du justicier qu'une enquête sur un meurtre.  
Maintenant, je veux juste poser devant cet écran les mots que je n'arriverai jamais à vous dire en face à chacun. Donc je vais commencer avec toi Roy, pas que tu sois le moins important mais juste parce que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que les deux autres"

Roy sourit au visage de la jeune femme comprenant très bien son raisonnement

"Tu es venu dans notre team pour pouvoir aider l'homme qui t'a montré qu'il y a mieux dans la vie que la délinquance. Tu t'es montré exceptionnellement bon dans ta façon de combattre à ses côtés et je sais qu'Oliver est fier de toi, même s'il ne le dit pas, et moi aussi. Je sais que tu t'en veux d'avoir tué ce flic à cause du mirakuru, mais ce n'était pas toi à ce moment-là. Toi tu es un héros et cet homme avec le mirakuru était un pion dans le jeu de Slade et tu as été meilleur que lui car tu es sorti de cette expérience encore plus fort, tu n'es pas devenu un monstre comme lui, rien que cela montre le genre d'homme que tu es, un homme bon.

Je sais que tu es malheureux depuis plusieurs mois, car la femme que tu aimes est partie sans te donner de raison valable. Ne me regardes pas comme cela, j'ai vu la lettre, je ne t'ai pas espionné, juste elle était tombée de ta poche. Désolée je l'ai lu. J'ai fait des recherche, car c'est ce que je sais faire, et je l'ai retrouvée, elle est à Corto Maltese. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais sache par ma petite expérience que quand une personne ressent la même chose que toi, tu ne dois pas la laisser partir, jamais, sinon tu le regretteras. Sois heureux Arsenal, avec ou sans Théa"

Roy recula du bureau et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Même après sa mort, cette femme qu'il avait connu pour un laps de temps assez court l'aidait à le réunir avec Théa.

"Maintenant à Diggle, mon grand frère. Tu as été un rocher sur lequel j'ai pu m'appuyer après le tremblement. Tu as su me rassurer et veiller sur moi quand je faisais mes cauchemars, au dépend de ta relation avec Carly. Tu m'as toujours écouté surtout il y a quelques mois, après l'attaque de Slade sans me juger, juste me consolant, encore, essayant de réparer mon cœur qui avait été de nouveau brisé. Te connaître est une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivés dans ma vie. Je suis triste de te décevoir en ne te confiant pas mes soucis, car je sais que comme Oliver tu te plierais en quatre pour m'aider. Mais je ne peux pas vous impliquer, vous êtes beaucoup trop important pour moi, et vous avez une vie en dehors de nos affaires de justicier. Surtout toi, tu vas être le meilleur papa du monde à ta petite merveille elle sera la plus chanceuse sur terre de t'avoir comme père. J'espère juste pouvoir la voir, si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis désolée d'avance. Restes comme tu es mon grand frère, honnête, courageux, aimant et surtout pardonne."

Felicity essuya les larmes qui étaient tombées sur son visage et se prépara pour son dernier discours. Diggle se mit de côté pour laisser de l'intimité à l'archer et la jeune femme, essayant aussi de comprendre sa dernière phrase.

"Oliver, en repensant à notre rencontre, je remercie encore le destin de t'avoir mis sur ma route, de t'avoir fait rentrer dans mon bureau ce jour-là avec ton ordinateur avec des impacts de balles. Je n'ai pas compris à cet instant là, mais après quand tu m'as dévoilé ton secret, lorsque tu m'as fait assez confiance pour monter dans ma voiture en me demandant de l'aide, tu as changé ma vie, et tout ce que pensais du monde. Aussi tu as fait de moi la femme que je suis à présent, plus forte, plus courageuse et aussi plus réaliste sur la vie. Après que Walter ait été trouvé, j'aurais pu partir comme je l'avais dit, mais j'étais déjà accroc à l'adrénaline, à la justice et au bien que l'on faisait John, toi et moi.

Après ton retour de Lian Yu, je t'ai regardé autrement. J'ai continué notre croisade mais avec un plus dans mon cœur...pour toi. Je ne devrais pas te dire que je ressens pour toi des sentiments très fort, qui je sais ne seront jamais réciproques, j'en ai conscience, mais il faut que je te le dise, au point où j'en suis à quoi bon les cachés. Bien sûr je n'aurais jamais réussi à te l'avouer en te regardant dans les yeux, tes magnifiques yeux qui m'ont troublée dès que nos regards se sont croisés, je n'aurais pas pu y voir ton refus et détruire ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je sais tu me verras toujours comme une partenaire et une amie, et je le respecte car notre amitié est très précieuse. J'ai souffert de te voir avec Isabel ou Sarah, mais je préfère être à tes côtés en tant qu'ami, que de ne pas être à tes côtés du tout. Nous sommes tellement différents que je ne pensais même pas que nous puissions arriver un jour à ce stade. Alors je suis déjà heureuse d'être dans ta vie.

Je sens un lien invisible qui nous lie. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais des fois j'ai l'impression d'être connectée à toi. Je devine que de ton côté, tu n'as jamais ressenti ce lien, et je ne t'en veux pas, ton cœur n'a pas les mêmes réactions envers moi. Je sais que tu crois qu'avec la vie que tu mènes tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur, mais c'est faux Oliver, tu as assez souffert comme cela dans ta vie. Tu dois laisser ton cœur s'ouvrir comme tu l'as fait avec moi et laisser une femme y pénétrer. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire un nouvel essai avec Laurel, maintenant qu'elle connaît ton secret il n'y a plus de barrière entre vous et vous avez changé tous les deux. Tu n'es plus un playboy et elle te laisserait le temps d'aller à ton rythme. Je veux que tu sois heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi, tu es un homme extraordinaire Oliver et la femme qui sera avec toi aura une chance unique de recevoir ton amour. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis tout cela, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches, j'ai besoin de te le dire.

Oliver, je... »

Felicity se tourna au son d'un bruit et arrêta l'enregistrement. La vidéo se termina comme cela sur ses mots. Elle ne l'avait pas terminée. Elle devait penser pouvoir la finir plus tard, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie s'arrête si brutalement. Oliver resta planté devant l'écran d'ordinateur, attendant que quelque chose se produise, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il pouvait presque la sentir près de lui en ce moment. Etait-ce à cause du lien qu'elle ressentait entre eux ? Il ne savait pas.

Diggle s'approcha de lui, touchant son épaule "Ça va Oliver ?"

"Elle veut que je retourne avec Laurel alors que je ne veux que son retour à elle. Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans elle maintenant, en sachant qu'elle ressentait ces sentiments pour moi. Pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué avant ?"

"Je me pose la même question" dit-il en souriant " mais je me demande surtout pourquoi elle nous a laissé ce message".

"Savait-elle qu'elle allait mourir d'après toi ?" demanda Roy.

Le justicier se tourna vers les deux hommes. "Tu penses que quelqu'un l'a menacée John ? Que c'était cela son problème ?" dit-il avec colère  
"Ce qui est sûr c'est que quelqu'un devait la traquer, ou la faire chanter, et elle savait que cela pourrait mal finir...sa vidéo est un adieu Oliver...elle nous a dit au revoir. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourir, elle ne savait pas quand"

"Mais pourquoi bon sang elle nous en a pas parlé, on aurait pu l'aider, trouver l'ordure qui lui voulait du mal" hurla l'archer.

"Pour nous protéger" murmura Roy "elle a fait cela pour protéger nos identités, nos secrets, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de dire en te demandant de ne pas chercher le coupable en tant qu'Arrow Oliver"

"C'est pas vrai" il balança la chaise à travers la salle "je t'avais dit que c'était à cause de moi John"

"Pas seulement à cause de toi Oliver, à cause de nous trois, sinon le message aurait seulement été destiné à ton attention, mais elle nous en adressé un aussi à Roy et moi. Elle voulait nous protéger, on a dû la faire chanter"

Un silence se fit entendre dans la pièce, les trois hommes se regardèrent réalisant que leur geek s'était sacrifiée pour eux, pour leur liberté. Mais au plus profond de lui Oliver sentait qu'il y avait autre chose et il comptait bien comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pas en ce moment, il voulait être seul pour regarder de nouveau la vidéo de Felicity, se sentir de nouveau proche d'elle. Il demanda à ses amis de bien vouloir rentrer chez eux, qu'ils commenceraient leur recherche demain. Diggle et Roy le saluèrent et quittèrent le bunker, laissant l'archer seul.

Dans un autre secteur de la ville, à l'hôpital exactement, Lyla rentra dans une salle où se trouvaient quatre hommes. Elle leur donna à chacun une enveloppe leur expliquant que leur nouvelle identité se trouvait à l'intérieur et qu'elle avait effacé leur dossier dans le mainframe de l'argus, qu'ils ne risquaient plus de représailles de la part de Waller. Elle les remercia pour leur travail dans la soirée d'hier, et d'avoir accepté les contraintes liées au secret. Elle leur dit au revoir et sortit de la salle, toujours le cœur lourd d'avoir du mentir à ses amis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Donc voici le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic et pour tout vos commentaires très gentil.**

 **Je voudrais remercier de nouveau ma Beta, shinobu24 qui fait un travail extraordinaire sur les corrections pour moi**

Dans le repère Oliver regardait, encore et encore la vidéo, essayait de décortiquer chaque phrase que Felicity ait pu dire, mais elle n'avait laissé aucun indice. Elle savait qu'elle était en danger et pourtant ne leur avait rien dit, elle les avait protégé d'un criminel inconnu. Il l'écouta de nouveau lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment pour lui, mais lui demandant de continuer à vivre et d'aimer une autre femme. Sa gorge devint sèche en l'écoutant lui dire de recommencer une relation avec Laurel, il pouvait sentir un nœud se former à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il sentit son cœur se vider, se briser encore plus à chaque respiration. Les larmes chaudes et salées inondèrent ses joues. L'écran s'était figé sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur pause et Oliver le caressa à travers l'écran.

D'avoir perdu Felicity lui fit comprendre que les sentiments, qu'il ressentait pour elle, étaient vraiment très fort, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait. Mais maintenant il était trop tard, jamais il ne saura quelle vie il aurait pu avoir avec elle. La femme de sa vie. Son grand amour. Il partit s'allonger sur son lit d'épuisement, espérant ne pas faire de cauchemars. Il sortit le rouge à lèvre de sa poche et le serra très fort dans la main, il voulait pouvoir la sentir près de lui avec cet objet qu'elle utilisait souvent.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des bruits de talons. Il se leva d'un coup et courut aux escaliers, le bruit des pas lui étant familiers

"Felicity ?"

La jeune femme apparût devant lui toujours aussi belle "Je suis désolée Oliver d'avoir fait croire à ma mort, mais je le devais. Pardonne-moi"

L'archer la pris dans ses bras, posant son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur vanille, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé "Oh mon dieu tu es vivante, l'hôpital s'est trompé, je le savais"

"Je suis désolée Oliver, vraiment désolée" dit-elle pleurant dans son cou.

Le justicier pu sentir les larmes qui coulait de la jeune femme. Il l'a resserra plus fort contre lui "Pourquoi m'a tu fais croire à ta mort Felicity ? Etre sans toi c'est impensable."

Il sentit la jeune informaticienne s'éloigner de lui de nouveau, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le fixa "Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire, je devais simuler ma mort pour que rien ne t'arrives. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi qu'on ne te blesse pas"

"Celui qui t'a fait du mal on va l'attraper ensemble et je vais lui mettre une flèche dans le cœur pour t'avoir éloigné de moi. Nous sommes une équipe, avec John, Roy, toi et moi on va lui faire payer de s'être attaqué à nous"

"Ne fais rien de stupide Oliver, ne recherche pas le tueur. Ne risque pas ta vie pour moi"

"Je ferais tout pour toi Felicity, tu comprends, tout"

Elle commença à se retirer de ses bras, mais l'archer l'attrapa par la taille, la colla à son corps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oliver embrassa Felicity lentement et profondément, sa langue glissant sur la sienne, il profita pour la première fois de la saveur de ses lèvres. Après un instant, la jeune femme repoussa doucement le justicier, les larmes inondant ses joues de nouveau.

"Je suis désolée Oliver, je dois partir" elle lâcha ses mains et se dirigea de nouveau vers les escaliers.

"Non Felicity, tu es là, on va régler cette affaire ensemble, tu ne dois pas partir" dit-il en lui courant après

" Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir. Je ne savais pas que..."

"Je t'en prie Felicity" la supplia l'archer "Ne me quitte pas encore, je t'aime, tu m'entends je t'aime" il la plaqua contre son torse "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris avant"

"Oliver, je ne peux pas rester, je t'aime aussi et je veux que tu saches que c'était la seul façon que j'avais pour te protéger. Maintenant tu dois avancer sans moi et continuer de sauver ta ville. Tu es mon héros et le seras toujours"

Il sentit son corps disparaitre de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente que l'air du repère autour de lui "Je t'en prie reviens." hurla-t-il dans le vide.

Le justicier se réveilla en sursaut, sur les tapis d'entraînement cherchant partout Felicity sentant sa présence encore dans le bunker. Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'écran ou le visage de la jeune femme était encore affiché.

"J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était réel, que tu étais là avec moi" il mit la main sur son cœur "c'est fou je sais, mais tu étais dans cette pièce avec moi, j'en suis sur"

Il pouvait encore sentir son corps magnifique tremblant dans ses bras et ses larmes coulant dans son cou. Il toucha ses lèvres, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore le goût d'elle sur lui.

"Pourquoi tu devais simuler ta mort ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a aidé ? Je vais trouver les réponses à mes questions. Je ne lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que je sache où tu te trouver. Je savais au plus profond de mon cœur que tu n'étais pas morte"

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Star Labs. Felicity lui avait parlé d'un homme aussi intelligent qu'elle qui y travaillait et qui surveillait Barry, toujours dans le coma. Il avait besoin de cette personne pour fouiller dans l'ordinateur de Felicity, il était sûr qu'elle avait caché des informations dans des dossiers, mais qu'ils étaient trop difficiles à trouver pour quelqu'un comme lui sans très grande connaissance informatique. Mais surement pas pour Cisco Ramon.

Sur le parking de l'hôpital, dans sa voiture, Lyla mis en place le téléphone satellite, et composa un numéro attendant une réponse. Au bout de quelques instants un homme répondit.

"Bonjour Lyla"

"Bonjour Billy. Tout se passe bien là-bas"

"Plutôt difficilement, mais je fais tout pour apaiser la situation. Comment va ton conjoint et ses amis ?"

"Ils ne vont pas bien du tout, ils sont affligés par la nouvelle. Surtout Oliver, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait sa mort aussi mal. Je m'en veux de leur faire subir cette peine, mais je me dis que je ne pouvais pas procéder autrement et je sais que les conséquences de mes actions vont être dur pour mon couple"

"On va tout faire pour que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps, et ton compagnon va comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix Lyla"

"Merci de me dire cela, mais John ne supporte pas les mensonges, il va se sentir trahit"

"Surement au début mais il te pardonnera"

"Je l'espère Billy, vraiment. Je te laisse et t'appellerai plus tard. Fais attention"

"Pas de problème, je veille sur ton amie et toi trouve le bâtard qui l'a mis dans cette situation"

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, l'homme regarda la petite maison où il se trouvait. Il y avait une chambre à coucher, un salon, une kitchenette et une salle de bains. La maison était aussi équipée d'une télévision et d'un lecteur de DVD, une collection de films. Les étagères étaient remplies de livres et de magazines, aussi bien que de jeux de cartes, de mots croisés et des puzzles. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et scruta le dehors. Il n'y avait rien à perte de vue. Personne ne saurait qu'ils étaient ici. Il n'y avait aucune technologie, aucun réseau wifi. Tout était fait pour que les occupants soient en sécurité. Il se retourna aux bruits de la porte de la chambre. Il regarda la personne qui en sortait. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Ses traits étaient cernés et étirés par la fatigue.

« Le téléphone t'a réveillé ? »

« Non, j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a parût si réelle que je ne sais plus quoi en penser»

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce que tu dois subir et je sais que tu souffres énormément. »

« Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce moment. Il repasse sans cesse dans ma tête et je suis à chaque fois encore plus triste »

« Tout va s'arranger tu verras. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce que Lyla me proposait»

Il s'approcha doucement, pris la main de sa colocataire, la fixa avec un léger sourire et répondit « je te promets que l'on va tout faire pour que tu puisses partir d'ici et reprendre ta vie»

Après avoir laissé Oliver tout seul dans le bunker, Diggle rentra chez lui. En arrivant il partit prendre une douche et se poser sur son lit un moment. Il repensait à ce que Felicity lui avait dit sur la vidéo. Elle le remerciait de l'avoir aidé à remonter la pente après le tremblement, la sécurisé qu'elle ne risquait pas d'avoir un mur ou un plafond lui tomber dessus. Puis après le retour de l'archer, il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert des sentiments non réciproques qu'elle éprouvait pour son ami le justicier. Un soir, après la campagne de Moira Queen, il était venu la voir sachant qu'elle n'était pas bien, il l'avait trouvé pleurant tout son saoul. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle venait de voir il y a une heure Oliver et Sarah dans le bunker ayant des rapports sexuels. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, se demandant encore pourquoi Oliver ne voulait pas d'elle.

Au moment où l'archer avait commencé de nouveau une relation avec Sarah Lance il l'avait bien vu l'informaticienne de plus en plus triste essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur devenant même amie avec Canary et la sauver d'une balle tiré par Tockman. Mais toujours avec la même force et le même courage, le lendemain elle revenait sans ne laisser rien paraître. Il la trouvait tellement plus forte qu'eux émotionnellement. Elle le montrait encore cette fois-ci en s'occupant toute seule d'un harceleur, ne les mêlant pas à ses problèmes. Pourtant elle ne se trouvait toujours pas digne d'avoir une place dans l'équipe, au moment de l'affaire Tockman, elle pensait même partir et laisser sa place à Sarah, qui pour elle savait se battre, utiliser des ordinateurs et analyser un échantillon de sang. Des fois elle avait tellement l'impression de ne plus avoir sa place dans l'équipe. Elle lui avait déjà dit, elle ne savait pas se battre comme eux alors elle servait à quoi. Il lui avait répondu tout simplement, 'tu es le cœur de l'équipe tu nous maintien ensemble, sans toi nous sommes rien'. Et elle lui avait souri et avait repris son travail, toujours avec le même courage et la même détermination à attraper les méchants.

Demain avec Roy et Oliver il devait faire des recherches sur son ordinateur, elle avait dû laisser des dossiers, des fichiers, surement bien cachés vu son niveau en informatique, mais il devait tout faire pour trouver n'importe quel indice pour attraper celui qui l'avait tué. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit des clefs dans la serrure. Il se leva et rejoignit sa compagne, Lyla dans le salon.

"Tu vas bien Johnny" lui demanda-t-elle en voyant sa mine grave. Elle s'avança pour lui donner un baiser.

"Pas vraiment non. Oliver a trouvé une clé usb dans l'appartement de Felicity avec une vidéo dessus"

"Pourquoi a-t-il été à son appartement ?". Felicity lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, même si elle avait vu des gestes et des regards qui ne trompaient pas de la part de l'archer.

"Pour être plus proche d'elle. Je pense qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps déjà, et il s'en veut de l'avoir toujours repoussé"

"Je ne savais pas qu'il l'aimait autant que cela, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Elle était au courant de ses sentiments ?".

"Non, elle a toujours pensé qu'il ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme une partenaire. Mais en fait Oliver l'a toujours aimé, je l'ai compris quand il a tué le comte Vertigo, mais il avait peur qu'avec la vie que l'on mène elle soit en danger si quelqu'un connaissait ses sentiments à son égard, alors il l'a repoussée"

"Qu'y avait-il sur la clé usb" demanda Lyla nonchalamment ayant peur que Felicity ait dit toute la vérité à ses partenaires pour qu'il trouve le coupable eux même.

"Une vidéo nous expliquant ce que l'on représentait pour elle. Je suis sûr que d'une certaine façon elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Les mots qu'elle nous a dit...Elle nous disait au revoir Lyla, c'était tellement fort." il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé "Il faut que l'on trouve qui l'a tuée. Oliver doit reprendre pied d'abord et après on essayera d'attraper celui qui l'a emportée loin de nous"

"Vous ne devriez pas vous mêlez de cette affaire Johnny. C'est trop dangereux pour le secret d'Oliver"

"Tu crois que l'on va rester là sans rien faire Lyla. Elle était notre amie, elle était tellement plus. Elle était comme ma petite sœur. Elle était l'amour d'Oliver. Elle nous a tous changé, grâce à elle nous sommes tous devenus meilleurs, même Roy. On ne peut pas laisser son meurtrier s'en sortir"

"Je comprends que vous souffriez tous de sa mort, mais laissez la police résoudre son meurtre, c'est mieux pour ne pas risquer de dévoilé votre travail de nuit. Vous devez protéger vos secrets"

"C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Felicity à Oliver dans la vidéo. Qu'il ne devait pas se mêler de l'enquête" dit Diggle en regardant sa compagne "Tu sais quelque chose Lyla ? L'Argus est courant de ce qui est arrivé à Felicity ? En fait elle travaillait sous couverture pour Waller et elle est morte à cause d'elle ?"

"Bien sûr que non Johnny. Pourquoi Waller voudrait que Felicity travaille pour elle, en plus sous couverture, cela n'a aucun sens. Sa mort n'a aucun rapport avec l'Argus" dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Elle devait le faire changer de sujet et surtout faire le nécessaire pour qu'Oliver reste loin de cette affaire. "Je dis juste qu'Oliver a toujours tout fait pour cacher sa double identité depuis plusieurs années. Il ne doit pas se jeter tête baisser dans une vendetta et risquer d'être démasqué"

"Tu dois comprendre qu'il aurait tout fait pour Felicity avant cette histoire Lyla. Et maintenant encore plus, depuis qu'il a réalisé ses sentiments. Il a l'impression, et moi aussi, qu'il y a derrière tout ça plus que ce qu'il n'y parait. On pense que Felicity s'est sacrifiée pour nous trois, que son meurtrier avait dû lui faire du chantage et on fera tout pour le trouver et la venger, au péril de nos secrets. Car c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle a décidé de ne rien nous dire et à tout fait toute seule...Et maintenant elle est morte" il se leva et pris la direction de sa chambre et claqua la porte.

" On doit régler cette affaire au plus vite avant que tout ça n'est servi à rien et que leur secrets soient démasqués par ce fou" dit-elle doucement à elle-même.

Dans les glades, en face du Verdant, un homme se trouvait dans une voiture regardant l'allée longeant la boîte de nuit. Il savait que le justicier se trouvait dans cet endroit, avait essayé d'y pénétrer mais un boîtier avec un code l'en avait empêché.

Il avait connu Felicity il y a plusieurs années à Las Vegas quand elle avait seize ans. Il était dans la même classe qu'elle et était tombé amoureux de sa beauté, de son intelligence au premier regard. Elle avait été son premier amour, son seul amour. Il avait réussi à l'approcher avec finesse à la bibliothèque, lui demandant de bien vouloir l'aider avec un devoir. Il savait qu'il devait être patient avec elle, et y aller doucement. Petit à petit ils avaient sympathisé puis avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Il avait vraiment cru que ce qu'ils avaient été réel pour tous les deux.

Mais un soir, durant une de leurs révisions, elle lui expliqua qu'elle partait pour le MIT plutôt car elle avait eu sa bourse six mois en avance. Qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, une attirance c'est sûr, mais pas de l'amour. Elle s'était excusée de lui avoir fait peut-être croire à une relation sérieuse, mais rien n'était plus important que ses études. Elle était partie en le laissant là avec son cœur brisé

Quand le lendemain il était arrivé en courant devant chez elle, pour la convaincre de rester avec lui, une des voisines de sa mère lui avait appris qu'elle était partie très tôt ce matin. Il lui avait demandé si elle savait dans quelle ville, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle et il s'était promis de la retrouver et de lui faire payer de s'être amuser avec lui. Il avait fini ses études dans la finance, et avait visité plusieurs villes durant ses vacances pour la retrouver sans aucun succès.

Il y a un an il était arrivé à Starling City et avait été embauché à Queen Consolited dans le service financier. Un soir en rentrant chez lui plus tard que prévu, il l'avait aperçue dans le parking de la société très proche d'un homme, souriante et magnifique. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en blond et il l'avait trouvée encore plus belle qu'avant. Il avait voulu s'approcher pour se faire connaître lorsqu'il avait vu l'autre homme qu'il reconnut comme Oliver Queen lui prendre la main et la faire monter sur sa moto avant de partir ensemble. A ce moment il avait été pris d'une jalousie intense envers son patron qui lui prenait la femme de sa vie qu'il venait enfin de retrouver après tant d'années.

Durant plusieurs semaines il avait pris son patron en filature, pour montrer à sa belle Felicity qu'il n'était pas un homme pour elle, qu'il était un playboy qui multipliait les conquêtes féminines. Mais au lieu de le voir avec diverses femmes différentes, il se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait tous les soirs vers une boîte de nuit appelé Verdant. Une nuit il décida de le suivre de loin et le vit rentrer dans une porte latérale, il continua sa surveillance quelques heures, et au moment de laissé tomber quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sortir par la même porte, le justicier de Starling City. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Felicity mais compris immédiatement que son patron Oliver Queen était Arrow. Au fil des jours il prit plusieurs photos où il se rendit compte que Felicity était au courant du secret de son petit ami, et il aperçut aussi d'autres visage, comme le garde du corps d'Oliver Queen et un jeune homme habillé avec un hoodie rouge, rentrer et sortir par cette porte tous les soirs.

Il était prêt à le dénoncer à la police, pour qu'il reste loin de la femme qu'il aimait, lorsque des fous avec des masques orange et noir terrorisèrent la ville. Il avait dû attendre quelques mois après cette attaque, ayant été blessé et que le calme soit rétabli dans la ville pour recommencer à suivre Felicity, lui en voulant toujours de s'être moqué de lui.

Il lui fit parvenir une lettre anonyme à son bureau avec des photos impliquant le secret de son patron et de ses acolytes, menaçant de tout révéler au grand public et à la police. Il l'avait menacée de ne rien dire à Queen sous risque de représailles. Il ne s'était pas identifié, lui faisant croire qu'un malade voulait sa mort.

Il n'avait qu'une envie depuis qu'il l'avait revue, la récupérer, la garder pour lui et faire sa vie avec elle. Elle était si craquante, si sexy encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Mais il savait que cela serait difficile avec son ancien patron qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, il devait être patient et intelligent pour l'emmener loin d'Oliver Queen.

Mais malheureusement Felicity était morte avant qu'il ne puisse avoir sa vengeance. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, les journaux ne parlant pas de l'affaire. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était tuer l'homme qui avait été un obstacle à son bonheur avec elle, qui avait pris sa place dans son cœur. Et quel était la meilleure façon ? En se rapprochant de son ennemi par le biais de l'enquête.

Felicity se trouvait toujours dans la maison perdu dans la forêt, sans technologie pour prendre des nouvelles d'Oliver, John et Roy, pour se connecter aux ordinateurs et aux caméras du repère. Cet endroit avait servi à une époque à l'Argus, personne ne le connaissait à part Lyla, Elle lui avait assuré que Waller pensait que cette planque avait été détruite. L'agence ne viendrait pas la chercher ici, ni celui qui l'avait menacé.

La compagne de Diggle lui avait présenté son ami Billy Malone, Détective de la police de Coast City, qui était le fils d'un de ses compagnons d'armes de l'armée qui était malheureusement décédé il y a quelques années en Afghanistan. Il était là pour la garder en sécurité pendant que Lyla cherchait son harceleur. Depuis ce rêve si réel qu'elle avait eu d'Oliver où il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait et leur baiser échangé, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter de leur avoir caché ses problèmes. Elle voulait quitter cette prison et aller les rejoindre et se jeter dans les bras du justicier. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit

« Felicity veux tu te joindre à moi pour le dîner»

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim »

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois manger »

« J'en ai marre d'être enfermée ici, j'aurais peut-être dû dire à Oliver et John ce qui m'arrivait, leur parler de cette foutue lettre de menace» dit-elle en colère.

« Et tu serais surement vraiment morte et eux aussi »

« Mais Oliver, John et Roy sont en danger. Je sais qu'ils peuvent se défendre mais s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose...je m'en voudrai toute ma vie »

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour eux Felicity, mais c'est mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien, qu'ils restent dans le flou pour l'instant»

« C'est facile de dire cela pour toi ils ne sont pas important à tes yeux. Ceux sont mes amis»

« Je le sais crois-moi, mais en ne sachant pas ce qui t'ai vraiment arrivée, en croyant que tu es morte, ils sont en sécurité. Ton harceleur ne leur fera aucun mal»

« Ce n'est pas sûr, il peut vouloir les tuer pour se venger de ma mort, on ne sait pas»

« Je comprends que c'est difficile de leur avoir menti, tu as l'impression de les avoir trahi mais tout s'arrangera lorsque Lyla aura enfermé ce malade. Ce qui est important pour moi c'est que rien ne t'arrive»

"Et ce qui est important pour moi c'est que je ne les perde pas, je n'y survivrai pas" dit-elle en pleurant "Si Oliver meurt à cause de moi je..." elle ne finit pas sa phrase se jetant dans ses bras pour pleurer.

Il l'a consola du mieux qu'il put en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots pour la calmer, lui assurant que rien n'arriverait à ses amis. Cet Oliver savait il la chance d'être aimé par une femme comme Felicity ? Lui se doutait de comment cela serait. Cette femme dans ses bras étaient si belle, courageuse, intelligente, tout ce qu'il cherchait chez une compagne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le chapitre 5 de cette histoire, merci de nouveau à shinobu24 qui est la meilleur et à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des commentaires**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cisco Ramon était un génie en ingénierie mécanique et membre de l'équipe de scientifique au Star Labs de Central City. Avec son amie le docteur Caitlin Snow et le grand Harrisson Wells, il surveillait Barry suite à son accident avec la foudre dans son laboratoire, qui était venu aider l'équipe d'Arrow sur le vol de la centrifugeuse industrielle. Cisco avait rencontré vaguement Oliver Queen après leur rencontre avec Slade Wilson lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans les locaux de Star Labs à Starling City, il fut donc très étonné de son appel il y a deux jours pour lui demander de venir pour une affaire urgente sans lui donner plus d'explications.

Lorsque le taxi l'arrêta devant une boîte de nuit appelé Verdant il se demanda si le PDG de Queen Consolited n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Il fut à peine descendu de la voiture qu'Oliver arriva vers lui.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Ramon, je vous remercie de bien avoir voulu venir nous aider. Comment va Barry ? "

"Il est toujours dans le coma." Dit-il regardant autour de lui "excusez-moi de vous demander cela monsieur Queen mais pourquoi nous sommes là"?

"Le matériel que j'ai besoin que vous analysiez est ici."

"Pourquoi ce n'est pas Felicity qui l'analyse ? Elle travaille pour vous et elle est surement aussi doué que moi en informatique"

"Car mon problème concerne Felicity. Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Ramon"

"Je vous suis et appelé moi Cisco je ne suis pas si vieux que cela"

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte de métal latéral et l'archer tapa le code. La porte s'ouvrit et il fit passer le jeune génie devant lui. Lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers il put entendre les mots de contemplation de l'homme devant lui.

"Vous êtes le justicier de Starling City" dit Cisco "C'est tellement logique maintenant, vous revenez des morts après cinq ans et peu de temps après Arrow débarque. C'est trop génial, quand je vais dire cela à Caitlin"

"Vous devez garder le secret Cisco, vous amis ne doivent pas le savoir."

"Je ne dirais rien je vous le promets, et Felicity travaille pour vous"

"Avec moi, elle est le pilier technique, sans elle nous sommes rien" Oliver s'approcha des deux hommes dans la pièce qui regardaient l'émerveillement du génie "Voici John Diggle et Roy Harper qui m'aident à sauver la ville"

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Où est Felicity ?"

"C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir, elle est manquante"

"Elle n'est pas manquante Oliver et tu le sais." dit Diggle ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi le jeune homme essayait toujours de se voiler la face "Elle nous a quitté ! Elle est morte !"

"Quoi !" hurla Cisco

"Elle n'est pas morte John" dit Oliver en colère "Je l'ai vu, elle était avec moi"

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer " demanda le génie "Et comment savez-vous que Felicity est morte de toute façon " il se tourna vers l'ancien militaire

"Elle a reçu deux balles dans le corps devant nous, et nous étions à l'hôpital lorsque le médecin nous a annoncé son décès. Oliver a même vu son corps sur la table d'opération" expliqua Roy

"Mais Oliver a rêvé d'elle il y a deux jours, maintenant il est persuadé qu'elle est vivante" répliqua Diggle

"Felicity ne peut pas être morte, ce n'est pas possible" dit Cisco passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda les trois hommes devant lui. " Et par rapport à une sensation de réalité dans un rêve c'est tout à fait possible. Dans certaines légendes grecques, deux âmes sœurs peuvent être connectées ensemble par les rêves grâce au lien qu'ils partagent l'un pour l'autre. Et je pense qu'Oliver est amoureux de Felicity et elle de lui"

"Elle est tout pour moi. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve et ce que son harceleur lui a fait mais je n'arrêterais pas de la chercher. J'ai besoin que tu regardes son ordinateur Cisco, que tu creuses dans des endroits où elle aurait pu cacher des informations, des fichiers ou n'importe quoi qui pourraient nous mettre sur une piste"

"D'accord je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à trouver ce qui a pu lui arriver" dit le jeune homme "Je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que vous mais elle a été très gentille avec Caitlin et moi quand elle est venue rendre visite à Barry, j'espère vraiment qu'elle n'est pas morte"

"Merci, je vais te montrer ses ordinateurs" dit Oliver en s'éloignant avec Cisco vers les bébés de la jeune informaticienne.

"J'espère sincèrement qu'il va trouver quelque chose qui va nous dire qu'elle est vivante car je ne pense pas qu'Oliver va survivre s'il lui confirme qu'elle est morte" dit John à Roy.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Billy Malone regardait la jeune femme blonde dormir dans l'unique chambre de la maison. Elle bougea de nouveau dans son sommeil, elle faisait énormément de cauchemars. Il commença à avancer sa main vers ses cheveux pour l'apaiser mais se ravisa. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, il était juste là pour la protéger, elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme et il en était très triste. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se remémora la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec Lyla Michaels.

Cette dernière avec été dans la même unité que son père, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais son père lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa bravoure au combat et de sa détermination dans son travail. A chaque appel vidéo, il parlait avec sa mère de ses compagnons d'armes qu'il avait en grande estime, surtout Lyla et John Diggle. Quand son père était mort, elle avait pris de ses nouvelles par téléphone, l'avait écouté et lui avait raconté des histoires de l'armée avec son commandant, cela lui avait fait du bien. Depuis ils s'appelaient de temps en temps, comme si elle avait promis de toujours veiller sur lui. Il avait été étonné qu'elle lui demande de l'aide sur une de ses affaires alors qu'elle travaillait pour le gouvernement. Il lui avait même fait la remarque, mais elle lui expliqua que c'était une mission personnelle et qu'il ne devait prévenir personne. Très intrigué, il s'était rendu à Starling City ou elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit café. Il ne s'attendait pas qu'elle ait de la compagnie et son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque la jeune femme assise à côté de Lyla leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il faisait la connaissance avec un ange, elle était tout simplement magnifique, de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval, des yeux d'un bleu océan encadrés de lunettes aux montures noires. Elle lui coupa le souffle tout simplement.

« Billy je te présente Felicity Smoak, c'est une affaire qui la concerne et dont je m'occupe personnellement »

« Bonjour mademoiselle Smoak. Je suis le détective Billy Malone de Coast City» dit-il sans la lâcher du regard.

« Bonjour détective » lui sourit-elle.

Même son sourire était parfait, il ne voyait pas le reste de son corps qui était caché par la table du café où ils se trouvaient mais il était sûr que tout son corps était sublime. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et prit place en face des deux femmes.

"Ce que je vais te montrer Billy tu ne dois le dire à personne. Je te fais confiance comme je le faisais avec ton père, ne me déçoit pas. Felicity ne voulait pas que je t'implique ne voulant aucune personne mêler dans cette affaire mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, surtout que je le fais pour elle sans que mes supérieurs soient au courant. Felicity est très importante pour mon ex-mari avec qui elle travaille, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber."

"Je comprends très bien Lyla et tu peux me faire confiance ainsi que vous mademoiselle Smoak"

"Felicity, appelez-moi Felicity s'il vous plait et je suis désolée de vous mêler à mes problèmes"

"Cela ne me dérange pas de vous aider, et appelez-moi Billy" dit-il avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Il sentit des papillons dans son estomac, il ne comprenait pas comment une femme qu'il venait de rencontrer i peine cinq minutes pouvait lui faire cet effet juste avec son regard et son sourire.

Il se recentra de nouveau et prit la lettre que lui tendit Lyla et commença à la lire. Il passa par plusieurs sentiments en parcourant celle-ci. De la haine pour la personne qui pouvait la menacer de cette façon mais aussi de la jalousie pour l'homme dont il parlait dans la lettre.

« Qui sont les hommes dont parle votre harceleur ? »

Felicity regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés n'osant pas trop parler, il n'y avait aucun nom dans la lettre juste des descriptions et le fait qu'il parlait du justicier de Starling.

« Je me doute que le justicier dont il parle à un nom" dit-il en chuchotant "Et ce n'est pas mes affaires de ce qu'il fait dans sa ville. Lyla m'a appelé pour vous aider Felicity et c'est uniquement ce que je ferais, mais je dois quand même savoir de qui il parle"

« Ce n'est pas mon secret, je suis désolée Billy mais je ne vous donnerai pas de nom» dit-elle d'un ton déterminé, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de charme à ses yeux.

"Je vais te dire juste leur prénom" dit Lyla "C'est tout ce que tu sauras. Oliver, John et Roy"

« Savez-vous pourquoi cette personne vous en veux à vous ou à vos amis ? »

« Non je ne sais pas pourquoi il me veut du mal. J'ai toujours fait attention aux gens qui m'entourent, même les personnes que j'ai connu dans mon passé ne m'ont jamais voulu du mal»

"Si j'ai fait appelle à toi Billy c'est pour que tu protèges Felicity après le plan que j'ai prévu, je dois juste le finaliser encore un jour. Cela va être compliqué et insupportable pour plusieurs personnes, je dois m'assurer que tout ira bien après le chaos que l'on va créer." Elle regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés qui avait baissé les yeux "Je t'ai uniquement montré la lettre pour que tu connaisses l'ampleur de la situation, mais ta mission sera de partir loin avec Felicity et de tout faire pour que rien ne lui arrive jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce malade"

"D'accord, pas de souci je vais chercher un hôtel en ville, tu me préviens quand je dois emmener Felicity"

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et Billy serra leur main à chacune. Il reçut une décharge au moment où la main de la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer dans sa vie rencontra la sienne. Il savait que c'était complètement fou de penser ça, mais il se rendait compte qu'il venait de rencontrer la femme parfaite qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie.

Billy regardait toujours la jeune femme dormir, il voulait tellement la toucher, la choyer, il la trouvait tellement belle. Il ne savait pas comme cela était possible, il n'avait jamais cru à l'amour au premier regard, mais il était tombé amoureux dans ce petit café de la jeune femme dans son lit. Il se jura de tout faire pour la protéger même au péril de sa vie.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cisco put se rendre compte que fouiller dans l'ordinateur de Felicity était assez facile car elle était très ordonnée dans son travail de nuit. Plusieurs dossiers étaient classés par mois avec les noms des criminels qu'ils avaient envoyés à Iron Heights depuis le début de leur mission à assainir leur ville, et avec quelques notes expliquant les méfaits qu'ils avaient commis. Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de caché à l'intérieur, il mit cela de côté car c'était lié à la Team Arrow, il aimait bien l'appeler comme cela dans sa tête.

Ensuite un autre dossier comportait toutes les blessures répertoriés qu'avait subi Oliver et John depuis le début avec un inventaire de tout le matériel médicale utilisés et commandés, ainsi que les mannequins d'entrainement qui avaient souvent été changés remarqua-t-il.

Il fut attiré par un dossier qui était bloqué par un code, qu'il résolut facilement. À l'intérieur se trouvait l'identification exacte d'un homme nommé Cooper Seldon. En lisant les commentaires qu'elle avait laissés de côté, il apprit qu'elle l'avait fréquenté au MIT, et qu'il avait été arrêté par le FBI pour être rentré par effraction sur le site du ministère de l'Éducation pour se débarrasser des prêts étudiants. Il avait avoué avoir créé le virus qui avait servi à le faire, mais avant le procès il s'était suicidé. Il cliqua sur la photo et trouva des informations derrière, très astucieux se dit-il, elle avait réussi à apprendre qu'en fait il n'était pas mort, qu'il avait fait un voyage de cela un mois pour Starling louant un petit appartement. Elle avait marqué "cela pourrait-il être lui ?" à côté d'une adresse. Il imprima la photo, écrivit l'adresse derrière, l'apporta à Oliver et ses partenaires en leur expliquant que ce Cooper Seldon était peut-être le harceleur de Felicity. En quelques minutes le justicier revêtit son costume d'Arrow attrapa son arc et ses flèches et partit en direction de l'adresse que lui avait fournie Cisco près à en découdre avec l'homme qui détenait sa fille.

Oliver débarqua dans le repaire une heure après, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Il expliqua aux autres que quand il était arrivé là-bas l'endroit était rempli de flics, il s'était caché du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas être remarqué et pendant un moment de relâche de la surveillance faite par la police, il avait réussi à rentrer dans l'immeuble. Se faufilant discrètement, il accéda à l'appartement et put constater avec rage que l'homme qu'il recherchait était allongé à terre dans une mare de sang, on l'avait battu à mort et tiré une balle dans le corps et une dans la tête. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré et se cacha dans l'obscurité que lui procuraient les autres immeubles.

Il appela le capitaine Lance qui se trouvait sur les lieux et apprit que Seldon travaillait en fait pour la NSA, mais étant très gourmand, il s'était impliqué avec les mauvaises personnes pour pouvoir récupérer les billets du trésor américain. Son plan lui avait explosé en pleine tête quand il ne réussit pas à faire changer le trajet du camion vers ses partenaires de crime. Il n'eut pas le temps de fuir ils le tuèrent avant.

Quand l'archer lui demanda à quel moment il définirait sa mort, le capitaine lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas être responsable de la mort de Felicity comme le pensait le justicier car l'homme n'était arrivé à Starling City qu'hier matin, et la jeune femme était déjà morte depuis trois jours, Il lui précisa qu'il s'occupait de l'enquête personnellement. Le justicier lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas encore convoqué Oliver Queen pour l'affaire de son informaticienne, le capitaine lui répliqua qu'il avait assez de témoins qui se trouvaient dans la rue et qui avaient assisté à son meurtre, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la déclaration d'Oliver Queen. L'archer le remercia, enfourcha sa moto qui se trouvait derrière un immeuble et se dirigea de nouveau vers le repaire avec autant de questions qu'avant.

Après le retour du justicier dans le repaire, Cisco continua de fouiller dans les tréfonds de l'ordinateur de Felicity mais ne trouva rien de nouveau. Il avait réussi à décoder plusieurs dossiers, mais rien ne pouvait les relier à celui qui l'avait. Oliver était frustré, en colère que la piste de Seldon ne mène à rien et il voyait bien que John le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il s'attendait surement à ce qu'il craque complètement en se doutant qu'il était à deux doigts de tout casser dans le repaire.

"Tu devrais aller faire un tour Oliver, tu vas nous rendre tous fous à tourner comme un lion en cage derrière Cisco"

"Je ne veux pas partir s'il trouve quelque chose d'autre je dois être prêt à intervenir pour aller la chercher et la sauver"

"Rien ne sortira de bon si tu exploses avant. Et si le lien d'âmes sœur, dont ce jeune génie nous a parlé, existe réellement " dit-il en montrant l'homme devant les ordinateurs "Tu dois aller te reposer et peut-être rêver de notre fille. Tu pourrais avoir un indice" lui répondit Diggle, il ferait tout pour le faire partir, même en essayant de croire à cette histoire de rêve commun.

L'archer, à contre cœur, accepta. Il prépara un petit sac de vêtements, il ne pouvait pas dormir ici, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Il récupéra alors son blouson et son casque et sortit de la fonderie. Il retourna à l'appartement de la jeune femme voulant se trouver plus près d'elle de nouveau. Il déposa son sac dans sa chambre, huma encore son oreiller pour essayer de sentir sa présence. Le justicier prit de quoi se changer et partit dans la salle de bain de la jeune femme. Il se tenait à présent sous la douche. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il laissait l'eau chaude marteler son corps. Ses pensées et ses émotions étaient en ébullition à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentait comme un trou énorme là où son cœur devait être placé, il posa une main sur sa poitrine, où son cœur se trouvait, et sentit de faibles battements qui se répercutaient sur son torse. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps et son environnement ralentissait depuis que Félicity avait disparu, comme si le monde s'était arrêter de tourner depuis sa mort. C'était surement stupide de penser cela mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Il ne s'était jamais senti si perdu à la suite de la mort de son père, de sa mère ou de Shado.

Felicity avait fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant, un héros et plus un meurtrier. Elle lui avait appris à contrôler sa colère devant les criminels et surtout trouver un autre moyen pour honorer sa promesse à son meilleur ami Tommy de ne plus tuer. Elle avait été sa lumière dans les ténèbres où il vivait depuis tant d'années et il ne savait pas comment continuer à garder cette lumière et ne pas se laisser engloutir par les ombres qui l'appelait depuis la disparition de la jeune femme.

Il était tellement pressé de la retrouver et lui expliquer qu'elle avait eu complètement tord dans sa vidéo. Elle lui avait expliqué, qu'elle savait que rien de romantique ne se passerait entre eux, et qu'elle respectait son choix. Mais il voulait lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la repousser, qu'il avait toujours eu des sentiments envers elle. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il s'en voulait énormément et qu'il passerait sa vie à lui prouver qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, son âme-sœur.

Il plaça son visage sous le jet, effaçant les larmes qui s'étaient échappées en pensant à sa belle informaticienne. Il n'était pas homme à pleurer, mais avec Felicity tout était différent, la douleur qu'il ressentait en lui était beaucoup plus importante et forte que la douleur physique. Quand il recevait un coup de couteau ou une balle il savait qu'il pouvait guérir, là il se demandait si c'était possible. Il sentit un sanglot envahir sa gorge et essaya désespérément de l'avaler. Il ferma les yeux et vit le visage de la jeune femme apparaître devant lui. Il avança ses mains vers elle et caressa sa joue. Elle lui sourit, toujours aussi belle, mais le regard tellement triste. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle disparut de nouveau. Il pensa très fort à elle pour la faire revenir mais rien n'y fit, il ouvrit les yeux rapidement se rendant compte qu'il venait de la voir alors qu'il ne rêvait pas. Avait-elle senti sa détresse et lui était-elle apparue pour le réconforter pendant qu'elle dormait ? Lorsque l'eau devint froide il se résigna à sortir de la douche et s'habilla de son bas de pantalon et d'un t-shirt.

Il partit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de vin qu'il trouva dans le placard où il l'avait vu ranger la bouteille la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé une soirée ensemble. Il aperçut son portable clignoter, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message et il l'écouta.

"Un message reçu le 21 aout à 21h00 et un message sauvegardé..." il écouta le premier message "Salut c'est John, je voulais juste te prévenir que l'on est sorti avec Cisco et Roy au Big belly burger si tu veux venir nous rejoindre, on te garde une place. Fais attention à toi mon frère. A plus tard."

Il effaça le message ne voulant pas sortir les rejoindre, restant dans l'antre de sa fille, il écouta le message sauvegardé.

"...Salut Oliver c'est moi...Felicity...Je suis bête tu sais que c'est moi tu as dû reconnaître ma voix, quoique tu ne reconnais pas spécialement les voix au téléphone car elle change et...me voilà qui babille de nouveau, j'arrête dans 3..2..1. Je voulais te prévenir que demain la réunion avec le conseil est à huit heures et Isabel risque de faire encore une crise si tu n'es pas à l'heure, et c'est ton adjointe préférée qui va subir les conséquences donc n'oublie pas. Bon je te laisse à ta soirée avec...Sarah. Au revoir"

« Felicity.. » chuchota-t-il

Oliver avait saisi le rebord du canapé pendant qu'il l'écoutait, voulant qu'elle lui revienne. Il mit le message, une fois, deux fois et au bout de la troisième fois, il serra ses mains, encore plus fort. Son souffle devint haletant et son cœur martela comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Un hurlement commença à s'infiltrer dans sa tête, de façon constante et inévitable, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit descendu dans sa gorge et qu'il s'échappe par sa bouche, retentissant étranger à ses oreilles. Aveuglé par les larmes, il trouva son chemin vers sa chambre, rampa sous les draps, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller dans une tentative d'étouffer les sanglots incontrôlables qui déchiraient son cœur et son corps.

Merci pour les Reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, plusieurs révélations dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à shinobu24 qui me corrige toujours aussi bien**

 **Bonne lecture**

Felicity dormait dans la petite chambre épuisée par les larmes qu'elle avait versé dans les bras de Billy tout à l'heure, elle avait tellement peur pour Oliver, John et Roy. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la petite maison mais dans son appartement, dans sa propre chambre. Elle se retourna vers le lit aux bruits les plus déchirants qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus. La couverture fut déplacée et elle put apercevoir le visage de l'archer, les joues humides de larmes. Elle s'avança doucement vers le lit et s'agenouilla, caressant son visage.

"Oliver" elle l'appela doucement

Le justicier sentit une présence et ouvrit les yeux lentement. La plus belle des vues se trouvait devant lui. Il attrapa la jeune femme par le cou et l'embrassa avec passion.

"Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte Felicity, je l'ai dit à John" dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour prendre sa respiration et la contempler.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe Oliver. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Comment je peux te sentir me toucher, m'embrasser" dit-elle en rougissant.

"Tu rêves et tu as senti ma détresse, alors le lien que nous partageons nous a réunis"

"Notre lien...tu veux dire celui que je te parlais dans ma vidéo...celui ou j'ai l'impression de te sentir parfois près de moi alors que tu n'es pas là"

"Oui exactement. Felicity j'aimerais te parler de tellement de choses, mais je sais que tu risques de disparaître d'un moment à l'autre, si tu te réveilles" dit-il en l'embrassant lentement de nouveau "Tu me manques tellement, tu dois me dire ou tu es. Cisco cherche dans tes ordinateurs pour trouver n'importe quel indice"

"Cisco Ramon...Tu as fait appel à Cisco...mais c'est trop dangereux Oliver, il doit repartir rapidement à Central City. Dis-lui de partir le plus vite possible" dit-elle en se levant et s'éloignant.

"Pas tant qu'il n'aura rien trouvé Felicity. Je dois savoir ou te trouver pour te sauver" il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en mêler, tu risques de mourir et il en est hors de questions tu comprends, je ne peux pas te perdre"

"Bien sûr que je vais résoudre cette affaire pour te retrouver. Je t'aime tu comprends" il l'a pris dans ses bras, la serra contre lui "Rien ne me feras reculer, je n'ai pas peur de celui qui t'a fait des menaces et qui a fait croire à ta mort."

"Non Oliver" elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, "Je t'en prie arrête tes recherches et l'on se retrouvera je te le promets. Si tu es mort, tout ce que j'ai fait, toute la douleur que nous avons subi n'auras servi à rien" elle se repoussa un peu de lui et posa son front contre le sien.

Ils respirèrent en tandem et approchèrent leurs lèvres en même temps. Le baiser fut doux au début, puis Oliver toucha la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme avec sa langue lui demandant la permission d'entrer dans sa bouche, ce qu'elle lui accorda bien évidemment. Le baiser devint plus fort, leur langues se battant en duel l'une contre l'autre, ils gémirent tous les deux la passion les emportant, le manque de souffle les obligèrent à se séparer.

"Je t'en prie Oliver ne tente rien, bientôt je pourrais tout t'expliquer mais tu dois rester en vie pour moi"

"Tu es vraiment vivante n'est-ce pas, tout n'étais que stratagème. Dis-moi qui t'a aidé"

La jeune femme ne put répondre car comme la dernière fois, il ne resta qu'un vide près du jeune homme lorsque l'informaticienne disparut de nouveau.

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, mais cette fois-ci il ne chercha pas partout son amour sachant qu'ils venaient juste de partager un rêve lié aux âmes sœurs. Il s'habilla aussitôt et sortit rapidement de l'appartement, il devait dire à Cisco de changer la direction dans ses recherche, il ne devait plus chercher le coupable mais la personne qui aidait Felicity à simuler sa mort.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut aussi et regarda autour de la pièce, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la petite maison. Elle s'était retrouvée avec Oliver dans sa chambre, ces baisers, ces caresses semblaient tellement réels, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait une explication. Il lui avait parlé du lien qui unit deux âmes sœurs, elle connaissait l'histoire sur les rêves connectés mais il fallait que les cœurs des deux personnes soient en harmonies, reliés par l'amour entre eux. Et l'archer ne ressentait pas des sentiments aussi fort pour elle, il n'a jamais rien fait pour lui montrer le moindre intérêt amoureux. A moins que...il lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait dans les rêves. Pouvait-elle y croire ? Et si c'était vrai, alors Oliver savait qu'elle n'était pas morte, elle réalisa qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait simulé sa mort.

Elle décida qu'il fallait mieux être honnête avec Lyla et lui parler de ce qui était arrivé, la jeune femme avait quand même mis son couple en danger pour elle. Felicity sortit de la chambre, et demanda à Billy de bien vouloir appeler Lyla, elle devait lui dire quelques choses d'important. Au bout de quelques minutes il lui donna le téléphone et la jeune femme expliqua à l'agent du gouvernement les rêves qu'elle avait eu avec Oliver et qu'elle pensait qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'était en fait pas morte et que l'équipe allait commencer à la chercher, surtout qu'ils avaient fait appel à un ami de Central City très doué en informatique.

Au début septique à la théorie de la jeune femme, Lyla lui demanda de ne pas paniquer et que les garçons ne soupçonnaient rien. Mais quand elle appela Diggle pour lui demander si Oliver continuait à chercher le coupable de la mort de Felicity qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il lui apprit qu'Oliver pensait que la jeune femme n'était pas morte car il l'avait vu dans des rêves. Elle devait se dépêcher de trouver la personne qui avait menacé la jeune informaticienne, sinon il y aurait beaucoup plus de dégâts dans cette affaire, et peut-être de vrai mort cette fois-ci comme son compagnon et père de son enfant à naître.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Lorsque Oliver arriva dans le repaire, John et Roy s'entrainaient sur les tapis, et le jeune génie était toujours en train de faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur. Il s'avança d'abord vers Cisco et lui expliqua les nouvelles recherches qu'il devait effectuer, puis il s'approcha de ses amis et les regarda combattre un instant avant d'enlever son t-shirt et se joindre à eux. Au bout d'une demi-heure il entama la conversation sur ce qui venait de lui arriver tout à l'heure quand il dormait.

"J'ai vu de nouveau Felicity" dit-il en regardant John.

L'ancien militaire s'arrêta subitement fixant le justicier ce qui permit à Roy de lui donner un coup dans les côtes, heureux d'avoir pu enfin une fois toucher son partenaire.

"Tu as de nouveau rêvé d'elle alors"

"En fait cette fois ci c'est elle qui est apparu dans le mien, c'est grâce au lien dont nous parlait Cisco"

"Donc tu continues à croire qu'elle n'est pas morte"

"Elle n'est pas morte John, je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, je l'ai embrassé et j'ai ressenti ses frissons et son amour pour moi. Nous devons juste la retrouver. Tu sais qu'elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait dû simuler sa mort"

"Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve Oliver. Tu espères tellement de ne pas l'avoir perdu que ton subconscient te l'a fait apparaître devant toi car elle te manque trop. Tu t'en veux de ne pas lui avoir avoué tes sentiments, que tu vous mets dans des situations ou vous êtes intimes, mais tout cela n'est pas réel ce n'est que dans ta tête"

"NON...Tu as tord John...C'est réelle" dit le justicier en colère quittant les tapis "Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras et j'ai senti son cœur battre contre moi. Si elle était morte je n'aurais pas senti son cœur...Je sais qu'elle est vivante, tout à l'intérieur de moi me dit que j'ai une chance d'être avec elle. Pourquoi ne veut tu pas croire qu'elle est vivante"

"Car tu m'as dit toi même que c'était bien elle sur cette table, que tu l'as touché. Si tu n'avais jamais vu son corps je serais septique comme toi, mais tu as eu la preuve qu'elle était morte"

"Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu être sur cette table mais elle est vivante, elle est comme ta petite sœur tu devrais croire autant que moi que nous ne l'avons pas perdu pour toujours"

"J'aimerais tellement le croire, je te jure que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit ici avec nous, mais je suis lucide. Je suis tellement désolée mais tu dois accepter qu'elle soit partie, qu'elle nous a quitté"

"NON" hurla le justicier "Notre lien nous as réunis pour que je sache la vérité et je te le prouverais. Elle est quelque part car une personne l'a aidé, je vais la trouver avec ou sans toi"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi Oliver" cria John "Qui aurais pu l'aider à part nous, elle n'aurait jamais été à la police. Comment elle aurait simulé sa mort, nous étions présent quand elle a été touchée"

"Je ne sais pas comment elle a procédé, qui l'a aidé mais je sais une chose John, elle est vivante, je n'ai pas perdu l'amour de ma vie, bientôt tu verras que j'avais raison"

Son ancien garde du corps allait répliquer quand Cisco arriva vers eux "J'ai peut-être la réponse à une de vos questions"

"Quelle question ?" demanda le justicier

"J'ai trouvé une vidéo que Felicity avait codé pour que l'on ne puisse pas la visionner, mais j'ai réussi, avec un peu de mal car elle est vraiment douée, mais c'est fait. On la voit parler avec une femme"

"Tu as pu situer où la vidéo a été filmé" demanda Diggle "Voit-on le visage de la femme"

"Tu penses à qui John ?"

"Waller ! Je ne vois qu'elle qui aurait pu aider Felicity. J'ai demandé à Lyla si Amanda était au courant de quelque chose sur la mort de notre fille, elle m'a répondu que non mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose"

"Tu as raison Dig, Amanda pourrait très bien simuler la mort de Felicity pour après se servir de ses compétences pour faire son sale boulot" dit l'archer en colère.

"Elle a dû lui faire du chantage pour qu'elle accepte. Lui certifier que nous serions à l'abri de son harceleur, contre du travail pour elle. Felicity aurait tout fait pour nous protéger"

"Il faut aller voir Waller et l'obliger à nous rendre Felicity. Je vais même lui proposer de travailler pour elle sur certaine mission, je ne vais pas laisser la femme que j'aime dans les griffes de cette espèce de..." il enfila son t-shirt prêt à aller voir la directrice de l'argus quand Cisco l'arrêta dans sa lancée avec une question.

"Cette femme connaît elle votre repaire, car la vidéo a été tourné ici"

"On a des caméras ici" dit Roy étonné "Il faut que je fasse attention à ce que je fais alors"

"Je dirais qu'Oliver devrait plus se cacher pour certaines de ces activités" dit le génie.

Le justicier le regarda ne comprenant pas très bien de quoi il lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir d'un moment seul avec lui-même lui revint en tête. C'était il y a trois mois, il revenait d'une patrouille, il était entré dans le bunker et l'avait trouvé vide, il pensait que tout le monde était parti quand il avait entendu un bruit. Prêt à en découdre avec celui qui avait pénétré dans son repaire il avait attrapé son arc et s'était mis en position de tir. Tout avait été très vite ensuite, il avait failli tirer quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était Felicity qui sortait de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue d'une serviette qui s'était retrouée à terre lorsque la jeune femme avait hurlé de peur et avait levé les mains ce qui avait fait tomber la dite serviette. Il avait eu une vue très spécifique de son corps magnifique pendant quelque secondes mais cela lui avait suffi pour qu'après son départ et des excuses pour avoir utilisé la douche, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se soulager tout seul en pensant à la jeune femme criant son nom au moment ultime. Il n'avait même pas pensé que ce moment seul avait pu être enregistré et encore moins stocker dans l'ordinateur de la jeune femme. Ce sont les paroles de John qui le sortit de ses pensées.

"Waller n'est jamais venu dans le bunker mais Felicity aurait pu lui donner rendez-vous ici"

Cisco mit en route la vidéo et ils aperçurent Felicity assise dans sa chaise devant son bureau tenant une sorte de papier dans les mains. Elle leva la tête en entendant des pas dans les escaliers et pu voir la personne à qui elle avait demandé de venir.

"LYLA" cria John "Elle m'a menti" il était très en colère mais continua à regarder la vidéo.

"Alors Felicity, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te retrouver ici, sans en parler à Johnny? Es ce que Waller t'a contacté pour un sale boulot et tu veux que je t'aide à lui refuser"

« Non, cela n'a rien avoir avec l'Argus. Je...j'ai reçu ceci lorsque j'étais chez Alfredo et je suis assez paniquée. Je sais que j'aurais pu en parler à la police, mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi »

Lyla commença à lire tout en gardant un œil sur Felicity qui tremblait devant elle.

« Pourquoi m'en parler à moi et pas à l'équipe ?

« Tu as lu la lettre, il veut les faire souffrir et les tuer un par un»

« Tu sais qu'Oliver ou même John vont se douter que quelque chose ne va pas, vu ton état. Tu es tremblante, on voit bien que tu as pleuré »

"C'est pour cela que je me suis esquivée hier pour ne pas venir ici pendant leur patrouille, j'ai fait une crise de panique, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme cela. J'aurais pensé que ce matin ça irais mieux mais j'ai encore craqué après t'avoir appelé, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour m'aider à trouver ce fou et l'empêcher de révéler le secret d'Oliver"

"Ou tu pourrais leur dire Felicity. Ils vont savoir se défendre, ils font cela tous les soirs"

"Non...Je ne peux pas risquer qu'il leur arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, ils vont se mettre en danger pour trouver le coupable et leur secrets seront dévoilés. Je ne peux pas risquer que cela se passe, je dois tout faire pour les protéger"

« Je comprends Felicity mais je ne suis pas sûre que eux vont apprécier les secrets.»

"Je sais Lyla...mais je n'ai aucun autre choix de leur cacher qu'un fou me veut pour lui et qu'il est prêt à les tuer pour y arriver. J'ai une semaine avant..."

Elle s'arrêta de parler aux bruits de pas dans l'escalier, Lyla se tourna et aperçut Oliver qui se stoppa dans son élan en les voyant toutes les deux près du bureau de sa geek. Quand son regard se dirigea vers Felicity il vit ses yeux rouges et quelques restes de son maquillage sur sa pommette, il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas.

« Felicity ? » dit le jeune homme doucement la voix soucieuse. « Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?»

Elle ne lui répondit pas, ne l'avait même pas regardé, ses doigts se contractaient sur ses genoux. Elle avait peur de craquer et de tout lui dire. Lyla avait caché la lettre dans son manteau et s'approcha du couple.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, il n'y a rien de mal, on parlait juste d'une chose privée entre femme»

« Et cette chose privée la fait pleurer " il se tourna vers la jeune femme et se mit à genoux "Dis-moi pourquoi tu as pleuré Felicity ? Qui t'a fait du mal ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, rien de grave est arrivé" lui dit Lyla

"C'est pas à toi que je le demande" dit-il en la regardant avec un air dur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Felicity "As-tu été attaqué ? Tu as mal quelque part ?"

"Non rien ne m'est arrivé Oliver...Personne ne s'est attaqué à moi...Je prenais juste un café avec Lyla c'est tout"

"Mais tes mains tremblent, tes joues sont encore imprégnés des larmes que tu as versés, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive Felicity tu sais que je ferais tout pour t'aider"

"Je te l'ai dit il n'y a rien, c'est juste que j'ai..." elle le fixa près à tout lui dire mais la peur de le perdre à cause de ce fou pris le dessus et elle préféra lui mentir pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble leur mission "J'ai...J'ai repensé à mon père quand on parlait de John qui allait être un merveilleux papa...C'est tout je te le promets" elle se força à lui sourire mais son cœur se brisait de devoir lui mentir.

Lyla observait comment Oliver scrutait les yeux de sa it girl, suppliant de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Felicity n'avait pas cédé et Oliver s'était levé en la regardant encore une fois. Très déçue par sa réaction, de ne pas lui faire assez confiance, il laissa les deux femmes dans le repaire, mais il savait que sa fille lui avait menti, elle était aussi incapable que lui pour raconter des mensonges et il saurait le fin mot l'histoire. Quand elles entendirent la porte se fermer Lyla se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait cru, tu vas devoir faire le nécessaire pour ne plus montrer ta peur devant eux Felicity. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui a pu t'envoyer cette lettre de menace ? »

« Non je ne comprends pas, et cela n'a pas l'air lié à Arrow sinon on m'aurait enlevé au lieu de m'écrire une lettre"

"Et dans ton passé, personne avec qui tu as eu des problèmes et qui voudrait te le faire payer ?"

"Non j'étais au MIT, j'étais surtout axée sur les études. Comment a-t-il découvert le secret d'Oliver ?»

« La jalousie de te voir avec un autre homme a dû le rendre dingue, alors il a suivi Oliver en pensant l'attraper te tromper et il a trouvé son secret par hasard"

« Il a fait tout cela pour rien car il n'y a rien entre Oliver et moi, il ne me voit pas du tout comme cela, nous sommes partenaires et amis c'est tout"

Lyla savait bien que l'informaticienne avait des sentiments envers le justicier, John lui en avait parlé, et à l'inquiétude de l'archer pour la jeune femme tout à l'heure elle se demandait si en fait ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle expliqua à l'informaticienne qu'elles devaient se voir discrètement, Waller ne devait en aucun cas avoir connaissance des menaces qui pesaient sur Felicity, sinon elle lui ferait du chantage pour qu'elle travaille pour elle, et cela ne devait jamais se produire, John lui en voudrait beaucoup trop d'avoir donné son amie au loup.

"Je vais essayer de trouver qui aurait pu te suivre, je ne laisse pas non plus de côté que cela pourrait avoir affaire avec Arrow on ne néglige rien. De plus je vais contacter le fils d'un ancien ami de l'armée qui va te surveiller pour que rien ne t'arrive"

"Merci de m'aider Lyla" dit Felicity en la prenant dans les bras "Je voulais impliquer personne dans cette affaire mais j'ai trop peur que cet homme s'en prenne à Diggle, Roy et Oliver. J'espère juste qu'ils nous en voudront pas de ne rien leur dire"

"Johnny seras surement très fâché contre moi, mais je préfère lui cacher la vérité et le garder en vie près de moi et notre enfant. Mais il sera reconnaissant que je t'ai protégé aussi"

Diggle fulminait derrière Oliver, il avait demandé il y a quelques jours, à sa compagne si elle ne savait rien et elle lui avait certifié qu'elle connaissait à peine Felicity, donc elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui arrivait. Elle l'avait même appelé il n'y a pas une heure pour savoir si Oliver continuait ses recherches, elle lui avait encore menti.

"Maintenant on sait que Waller n'a pas fait de chantage à Felicity et qui est la personne qui l'a aidé" dit Oliver.

"Non mais la femme que j'aime, avec qui je vais avoir un enfant me ment depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'a rien dit quand elle m'a vu tellement triste d'avoir perdu celle que je considère comme ma petite sœur, la vie de couple se fait sur la confiance et elle l'a bafouée" dit-il les dents serrées tellement la colère l'envahissait totalement.

"Lyla a dû simuler la mort de Felicity" dit le justicier "On doit lui parler pour savoir où elle la cache" l'espoir grandissant encore en lui.

"Felicity n'aurait jamais accepté de faire croire à sa mort Oliver, elle n'aurait jamais voulu nous voir souffrir à cause d'elle. Arrête d'espérer qu'elle soit encore vivante, tu vas te détruire, tu as seulement rêvé d'elle et cela va continuer jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes sa mort"

"ELLE EST VIVANTE" dit le justicier en se lançant sur son ami pour le frapper au visage mais Diggle l'évita "Arrête de dire qu'elle est morte"

"BORDEL OLIVER ON ETAIT LA, ON L'A VU MOURIR" hurla l'ancien militaire.

"ELLE NE PEUT PAS ETRE MORTE JOHN"

"POURQUOI OLIVER DIS MOI POURQUOI"

"CAR JE SERAIS MORT AUSSI" l'archer tomba à genoux "Je l'aime tellement que mon cœur se serait arrêté dans l'instant si elle était morte. Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves, je garde espoir qu'elle est vivante et qu'elle va me revenir, c'est tout ce qui me fait tenir John"

"Je suis désolé Oliver de m'être énervé contre toi, je veux espérer avec toi qu'elle soit en vie mais simuler sa mort, comment aurait-elle fait ?"

"Ta femme travaille pour l'Argus, je suis sûr qu'ils ont pleins de façons de faire croire au meurtre de quelqu'un" dit Roy en les regardant

"Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle aidait notre amie ?"

"Pour la même raison que ma Felicity nous as menti, pour nous protéger, elles ne veulent pas que ce salaud nous tues"

John composa le numéro de la jeune femme mais tomba directement sur le répondeur. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir l'attendre à l'appartement qu'ils devaient discuter d'une chose très importante. Il salua les hommes dans le bunker et partit prêt à faire face aux explications de sa compagne et qu'elle lui apprenne si oui ou non elle avait simulé la mort de Felicity.

"J'ai trouvé une autre vidéo codé" dit Cisco "Cela nous donneras peut-être des indices"

L'archer fit un signe de tête au génie qui partait déjà devant les ordinateurs pour travailler et partit s'allonger sur le lit que la jeune femme lui avait acheté récemment lui disant qu'elle ne supportait plus de le voir dormir par terre. Il ferma les yeux espérant pouvoir dormir pour la retrouver dans son rêve de nouveau.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit la femme de sa vie sur un petit lit dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas le regarder intensément. Il l'approcha rapidement en deux enjambées, la souleva du lit et l'engloutit dans ses bras.

"Je t'en prie mon amour, dis-moi que tu es vivante que j'ai raison d'y croire, que notre lien existe vraiment"

"Oliver...je"

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que ses lèvres la dévoraient déjà, il avait besoin de se rassurer que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve comme le suggérait John. A bout de souffle il se recula plantant son regard dans le sien, elle put y voir la peur de l'avoir vraiment perdu.

"Je suis vivante Oliver mais je ne peux pas te dire ou je suis car je ne le sais pas moi-même"

"Dieu merci" dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau et la serrant contre lui encore plus.

"Cisco a trouvé une vidéo ou tu parles avec Lyla de la lettre que tu as reçu"

"Quand tu m'as trouvé tremblante et ayant pleuré dans le repaire"

"Oui je ne m'en souvenais pas, j'avais oublié ce moment, la première fois où j'ai compris que tu avais des soucis, ou tu m'a menti"

"Je suis désolée Oliver" dit-elle en lui caressant la joue "J'avais tellement peur pour toi, John et Roy. Je suis toujours paniquée qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne survivrais pas si tu meurs"

"Lyla a-t-elle simulé ta mort ?"

Il n'eut aucune réponse car la pièce disparut ainsi que la jeune femme, en ouvrant les yeux il se trouvait de nouveau sur son lit dans le repaire. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir rester avec elle, il avait besoin de la retrouver au plus vite. Elle était vivante, elle lui avait confirmé, John avait tort et il lui prouverait bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vous poste le chapitre 7, merci à ma Beta shinobu24 qui est toujours aussi merveilleuse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Le poste de police était en plein effervescence depuis quelques jours, le fait que l'archer n'avait pas été vu dans les rues pendant un moment, les petits criminels avait décidé de profiter de cette aubaine pour faire leurs affaires. Donc cela faisait beaucoup plus de travail pour la police en plus des deux meurtres à quelques jours d'intervalles de Cooper Seldon et Felicity Smoak.

Parmi tous ses individus, un homme brun, assez grand se dirigea directement vers l'accueil et demanda à parler au capitaine Lance. Il voulait parler de l'affaire du meurtre de Felicity Smoak. Un instant après Quentin vint le saluer et ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau.

"Asseyez-vous" dit Quentin "Mon agent à l'accueil m'a prévenu que vous vouliez discuter de Felicity Smoak. Avez-vous des indices ? Vous avez été témoin ?"

"Non pas du tout" dit l'homme "Je suis journaliste au Chronicle de Starling City et je m'intéresse énormément au décès de cette jeune femme"

"Si vous êtes journaliste vous n'aurez aucun renseignements sur l'affaire de notre part, vous devez le savoir l'enquête est confidentielle" dit Lance en colère "Sortez de mon bureau" cria-t-il.

"Je comprends et je ne veux en aucun cas interférer dans l'enquête, mais j'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec monsieur Queen, à ce que j'ai entendu il était avec mademoiselle Smoak durant les tirs"

"Il est un témoin mais vous n'avez aucun droit de connaître les détails de cette affaire. Je ne comprends même pas comment vous pouvez vouloir écrire sur le meurtre de cette jeune femme qui était exceptionnelle" dit le capitaine en se levant et tapant les poings sur la table.

" Je ne veux pas écrire sur son meurtre capitaine, en aucun cas je ne me permettrais de faire un article sur son meurtre" dit-il serrant les poings de colère il devait se rabaisser devant ce capitaine de police.

"Alors que faites-vous ici monsieur... ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom"

"Ryan...Ryan Jones. En fait j'ai suivi la carrière de mademoiselle Smoak depuis qu'elle avait été promue en tant qu'adjoint exécutif de monsieur Queen dans son entreprise. J'aime parler des personnes qui montent dans la hiérarchie d'entreprise grâce à leur talent. Il y a un an je devais l'interviewer mais il y a eu cette attaque et j'ai plutôt pensé à sauver ma vie à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant je souhaiterais faire un article sur cette jeune femme post-mortem et qui mieux pourrait me renseigner que son ami."

"Monsieur Queen est en deuil, il ne vous parlera pas de Felicity Smoak. Vous les journalistes n'avaient aucun respect pour la perte des personnes qui étaient importantes dans notre vie. Je vous le dis encore une fois assez gentiment avant de vous faire enfermer dans une cellule. SORTEZ ! "

L'homme sortit du bureau du capitaine bouillant de l'intérieur, tellement énervé de n'avoir pu pouvoir se rapprocher de son ennemi. Il était persuadé de pouvoir passer par ce capitaine pour l'approcher, mais avec sa veine, Lance l'appréciait et le protégeait des journalistes. Il pourrait aller voir l'ex-copine de Queen, Laurel Lance, une avocate mais mis l'idée de côté immédiatement se doutant que son père risquait de la prévenir de sa venue. Se trouvant dans sa voiture, il tapa sur le volant de toutes ses forces, comment allait il l'approcher pour lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Il réalisa après un moment qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'attraper par surprise, son idée de pouvoir le mettre en confiance avant de le tuer étant avorter. A cause de lui la seule femme qu'il avait aimée était morte, il le ferait payer pour cela.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cela faisait cinq jours que Felicity se trouvait dans cette maison, abandonnée de tout, attendant que Lyla l'appelle lui annonçant que c'était enfin fini, qu'elle pouvait retourner avec Oliver. Billy était très doux et gentil aussi, il essayait de la faire sourire le plus possible, et des fois elle se laissait aller à rire de ses histoires les plus folles sur les enquêtes qu'il effectuait avec ses collègues. Mais quand elle se retrouvait seul dans cette chambre, elle n'avait qu'une envie s'endormir pour rêver de son justicier, pour le sentir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Elle se demandait ce que cela serait de ressentir vraiment ses lèvres sur les siennes, de pouvoir enfin lui caresser son torse, lui faisant l'amour. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait sortir ses pensées de sa tête, il n'y aurait peut-être même pas de baiser dès qu'il apprendrait qu'elle lui avait menti, il ne voudrait plus la voir surement. Dans ses rêves il était fou d'amour pour elle, mais la réalité serait peut-être complètement différente, son justicier était très têtu aussi et n'acceptait pas le mensonge. Elle devait attendre pour voir ce qui se passerait quand tout seras fini, le plus vite possible elle espérait.

Elle savait que sans cette fichue lettre anonyme, elle n'aurait jamais été séparée de lui, elle sentit une colère traverser ses veines en pensant à cette personne anonyme qui lui avait fait du tort, qui lui avait fait peur au moment où elle avait lu ce bout de papier. Elle n'était pas une personne colérique, et voyait toujours du bon chez les gens, mais cet homme l'a rendait en colère continuellement. Il l'avait rendue faible, alors qu'elle était forte en générale, il l'avait obligée à mentir et elle avait dû trahir la confiance que ses amis avaient en elle. Elle le détestait au plus profond de son être.

Elle se souvenait très bien de cette matinée où son monde était tombé à l'envers. Elle se trouvait dans son café préféré où elle venait tous les matins prendre son breuvage obligatoire pour passer une bonne journée. Depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus à Queen Consolidated mais dans ce foutu magasin d'informatique elle avait beaucoup plus de temps pour savourer les bon café d'Alfredo. Regardant sa montre elle s'était aperçut qu'elle avait la possibilité de prendre une deuxième tasse, elle était donc partit au comptoir en commander une autre. C'est lorsqu'elle était revenue vers sa table qu'elle avait pu voir une enveloppe posé dessus, elle avait tourné la tête de gauche à droite pour apercevoir la personne qui avait pu lui déposer.  
Elle avait posé sa tasse et s'était assise sur la banquette, pour prendre délicatement l'enveloppe et l'avait ouverte prudemment avec sa cuillère, peur que quelque chose puisse couler de l'intérieur. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans l'enveloppe, elle s'était détendu et avait sorti un papier jauni comme les anciens papiers d'antan, avec une écriture tapé avec les anciennes machine à écrire de la même époque que le papier, elle avait déplié la lettre s'attendant au pire.

" _A ma tendre Felicity,_

 _Tu es tellement belle que je te regarderais des heures travailler dans ce magasin, ou assis sur ton canapé avec cette couverture rose entouré autour de toi. J'aimerais t'avoir pour moi tout seul et te câliner, te prouver que tu es la femme la plus désirable sur terre. Te chérir et t'adorer tous les soirs, toutes les nuits te tenant dans mes bras, te faisant l'amour encore et encore. Mais un obstacle se trouve sur mon chemin, l'homme brun avec la barbe._

 _Que dois-je faire pour te montrer que tu n'as pas le choix de venir me rejoindre bientôt ? Peut-être te dire ce que je ferais à tes amis si tu ne viens pas à moi. Oui...voilà...Pour commencer je vais torturer lentement tes amis le grand homme noir avec des bras épais et le petit homme avec son hoodie rouge, pour finir de les tuer après mettre amuser avec eux assez longtemps. Puis j'irais à Las Vegas et ferait une visite à ta chère maman. Et bien sûr je finirais avec ton petit ami bien musclé, lui arrachant les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse plus te regarder, lui coupant les mains pour qu'il ne puisse plus te toucher. Lui coupant sa virilité pour qu'il ne puisse plus te faire l'amour. Et prendre un malin plaisir à le tuer._

 _Bien évidemment je te déconseille de parler de cette lettre à ton petit ami car je dois te dire que je connais son identité secrète, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aimait jouer au justicier avec un arc et des flèches. Je suis prêt à donner toutes mes preuves à la police, au journaliste, ou même à tous les criminels de la ville, je pense qu'ils seraient tous très content d'apprendre qui est Arrow. Tu ne crois pas mon amour ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit mis en prison ou même tué._

 _Je vais te laisser une semaine pour t'occuper de régler tes affaires avec ton justicier, n'oublie pas que je te regarde, que je saurais si tu lui as parlé. Si tu veux qu'ils restent tous en vie, fait selon mes règles._

 _Ensuite on se retrouvera tous les deux pour toujours. Ensemble pour l'éternité._

 _En attendant de te revoir, je vais penser à toutes les belles choses que je ferais à ton corps sublime quand tu seras dans mes bras._  
 _A bientôt ma déesse, avec mon amour éternelle._

Après sa lecture, une grosse boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, la bile avait commencé à remonter dans son œsophage lui causant une brulure intensive. Elle était parti jusqu'au toilettes du café, s'enfermant à l'intérieur et laissant les larmes coulés. Elle avait serré la lettre très fortement dans sa main, sa respiration était devenue plus difficile, elle faisait une crise de panique. Elle s'était glissée le long de la porte, avait plié ses genoux près de son corps et s'était balancée d'avant en arrière essayant de se calmer. Qui était ce fou qui lui avait déposé cette lettre ? Qui voulait blesser sa famille, ses amis ? Qui voulait du mal à Oliver ? Son justicier, son amour.

Elle avait commencé doucement à se reprendre en main et réfléchir. Elle pourrait se débrouiller toute seul et faire des recherches sur le papier pour voir ou on pouvait s'en procurer. Parler à Oliver ou John n'étais pas une solution elle ne voulait pas risquer leur secret ni leur vie. Elle sortit des toilettes, puis du café oubliant son gobelet sur la table, regarda derrière elle pendant qu'elle marchait dans la rue, soupçonnant tous les hommes qu'elle pouvait croiser.

Quand elle était arrivée au bunker, Felicity s'était assurée que personne n'était là puis avait commencé ses analyses. Après deux heures de recherche infructueuses, elle avait décidé de se confier à quelqu'un, et la seule personne à qui elle avait pensé était Lyla Mickaels. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe mais avait déjà rencontrée Felicity à deux reprises pour les aider, puis l'informaticienne pensa qu'elle l'avait sauvé elle aussi en venant en Russie pour la sortir de prison. Ça comptait cela.

C'était comme cela que Lyla était rentrée dans cette affaire folle et qu'elle avait aidé la jeune femme à trouver un moyen de s'en sortir et bâtit ce plan. Soufflant, Felicity avait espéré que ce cauchemar serait bientôt fini. Si le lien entre elle et Oliver était réelle, et que ses rêves étaient les mêmes, ses amis devaient savoir que sa mort avait été une ruse, vu que la vidéo n'avait jamais été reçu pour qu'il comprenne avant. De plus l'archer lui avait dit qu'il avait demandé à Cisco de venir de Central City, et s'il fouillait vraiment son ordinateur il trouverait les vidéos codés, et les déchiffrerais.

Elle devait juste espérer que l'agent du gouvernement trouve très rapidement des indices sur ce fou et l'attrape avant que lui ne se rapproche de l'archer et lui fasse du mal. Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita que rien n'arrive à l'homme qu'elle aimait ni à John ou Roy.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Diggle attendit sa compagne durant bien une heure, bouillonnant de l'intérieur, lui en voulant d'avoir menti. Il lui téléphona plusieurs fois mais sans aucune réponse de sa part. Au bout d'un moment comprenant qu'elle ne viendrait pas le rejoindre, il retourna vers Verdant où l'archer devait l'attendre pour avoir les réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous.

C'est avec colère qu'il arriva au bunker expliquant au justicier que Lyla n'était pas rentrée à la maison, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la contacter. Il demanda à Oliver de bien vouloir sparring avec lui car il avait besoin de se défouler. Pendant leur entraînement, Oliver expliqua à Diggle qu'il avait de nouveau vu Felicity dans un rêve.

"Je sais que tu es persuadé que je la vois dans mes rêves pour ne pas penser à sa mort, mais cela n'a rien à voir Dig. Je connais la souffrance de perdre un être cher, Tommy mon meilleur ami, puis ma mère tuée par Slade et sur l'île Shado. Je ne voulais qu'aucun ne meurt, j'ai mis du temps à accepter leur mort. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais rêvé d'eux comme cela arrive avec Felicity"

"J'essaie de croire au fait qu'elle est vivante Oliver, que votre amour a créé ce lien qui vous réunis durant ces moments de rêve, mais on a tous vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment la fille que nous connaissons depuis deux ans, qui n'aime pas le mensonge, la trahison aurait pu simuler sa mort ?"

"Je ne sais pas John mais elle m'a fait comprendre que ce n'étais pas réelle, elle est vivante"

"Je ne la vois pas te faire souffrir après les pertes que tu as subi, elle t'aimait depuis trop longtemps mon pote. Pour moi c'est inconcevable qu'elle te fasse du mal juste pour échapper à un fou"

"J'ai toujours eu confiance dans tout ce que tu me disais John" dit le justicier s'asseyant sur les tapis d'entraînement "J'ai toujours écouté tes conseils, tes remarques mais cette fois je persiste sur mes convictions, elle est vivante et a simulé sa mort. Je vais retrouver le malade qui lui a fait peur et la ramener vers nous"

Diggle compris sa réaction, son ami voulait à tout prix que la femme qu'il aimait lui soit retourné. Il espérait que l'archer avait raison de croire à ces rêves car si tous les moments qu'il passait avec leur geek n'était qu'illusion, Starling City n'aurait plus de vigilante, car Oliver repartirait sur son île pour toujours, le cœur détruit. Diggle se prépara pour s'entraîner avec le justicier mais il eut à peine le temps de poser sa veste que Cisco arriva vers eux pour lui dire qu'il avait enfin fini de décoder la deuxième vidéo.

Ils virent sur l'écran Lyla téléphonant à Felicity lui demandant de bien vouloir la rejoindre au bunker le plus rapidement possible. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à envoyer les hommes sur une mission qui leur prendrait bien deux bonnes heures. Au bout de quinze minutes des bruits de talons se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Felicity apparut sur l'écran aussi.

"Bonjour Lyla, j'ai fait aussi rapidement que possible, mais je suis toujours en train de regarder par-dessus mon épaule et tout autour de moi pour voir si personne ne me suit, c'est très stressant"

"Tu fais bien Felicity, tu dois être prudente"

"Alors dis-moi ce dont tu voulais me parler. As-tu trouvé celui qui m'a écrit cette lettre anonyme ?"

"Non pas encore je suis désolée. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour cela"

"Ah d'accord...je pensais que…ce n'est pas grave je t'écoute"

"J'ai cherché comme toi d'où pouvait venir le papier, rechercher des empreintes possible sur la lettre ou l'enveloppe, mais il a dût utiliser des gants. J'ai trouvé le vendeur pour ce vieux types de papier, malheureusement il ne se fait payer qu'en espèce donc pas de nom ni d'adresse de l'acheteur."

"Et pour les photos que j'ai reçu devant ma porte avant-hier ?"

"Je suis tombée sur une impasse comme toi. J'ai vraiment cherché ce malade partout Felicity et..."

"Tu laisses tomber" dit l'informaticienne "Je comprends Lyla ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais ranger mes affaires et partir avec lui, c'est la seule solution qui me reste pour pouvoir protéger mon équipe...je ne t'en veux pas, loin de là tu as tout fait pour m'aider mais..."

"J'allais plutôt dire que j'ai un plan" dit la jeune femme "Et je pense qu'il risque de ne pas te plaire mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il nous reste"

"Que veux-tu dire par je ne vais pas aimer ton plan ? Si cela peut m'aider à sauver tout le monde je peux le faire"

"Même si c'est faire croire à ton harceleur que tu es morte ? Ainsi qu'à l'équipe" dit-elle "S'il pense que tu es morte il peut arrêter sa vengeance contre toutes les personnes cités sur la lettre"

"Qu'essayes-tu de dire ? » dit la jeune femme en se levant et se plantant devant elle « Signifie tu que... "

"Oui Felicity, nous allons mettre en scène ta mort"

"Mettre en scène ma mort...mais ce n'est pas possible, personne ne croiras que je suis morte"

"Il croira à ta mort Felicity s'il y a des témoins...les journaux vont en parler"

"Quoi ? Il va croire à ma mort mais l'équipe aussi... Ils sont mes amis...»

« Nous sommes obligés » coupa Lyla "Et crois moi je ne suis pas fière de faire passer Johnny ou Oliver par cela, ni personne d'autres mais il y a aucun autre choix"

« NON ! Je ne peux pas faire cela sans qu'ils soient tous au courant que c'est une ruse"

« Felicity ! Ce fou t'a suivi pendant des semaines, a pris des photos de vous ensemble. Il croit même que tu as une relation avec ton ancien patron. Il risque d'observer très soigneusement tous les gestes, les réactions d'Oliver après la nouvelle de ta mort. Il verra tout de suite que ce n'est pas vrai car on n'agit pas de la même façon du moment où l'on est au courant de ce qui est vraiment arrivé"

"Je ne peux pas Lyla"

"Oliver est beaucoup trop protecteur avec toi pour laisser ce plan exister, il fera tout pour t'en dissuader ou nous empêcher de le réaliser. Et John sera exactement pareil, crois-moi" Lyla s'approcha de la jeune informaticienne "Si j'avais trouvé un autre moyen où nous avions plus de temps, je mettrais un autre plan en route mais nous n'avons pas cette chance. Il ne te reste que deux jours avant de le laisser gagner"

"Comment penses-tu faire croire à Oliver que je suis morte ? Il va vouloir une preuve tu sais"

"Je sais et cette preuve devra être irréfutable à ses yeux" dit Lyla doucement.

"Que veux-tu dire ? " elle commençait à comprendre ce que son amie demandait et cela n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il croira à ta mort seulement s'il est présent le moment où ça arrivera "

« Non.. » Felicity commença à secouer sa tête négativement. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger cette douleur supplémentaire. « Je ne peux pas lui faire subir cela après qu'il ait vu Ivo tuer Shado, Slade tuer sa mère devant lui, cela serait trop cruelle de ma part. Je dois lui parler de ce plan »

« Tu dis toi même qu'il voudra voir ton corps. S'il est présent, il ne cherchera rien. Il aura la preuve sous les yeux »

« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demande. Ce que tu me demandes de faire subir à Oliver et John. Tu pourrais regarder l'homme que tu aimes mourir devant tes yeux. Moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Je le ferais seulement s'ils sont au courant "

"Bien sûr que non je ne pourrais pas faire subir cela à Johnny. Mais si c'était la seule solution pour lui sauver la vie je le ferais sans réfléchir"

"Je vais le perdre complètement Lyla, il ne voudra plus me voir, ne voudra plus de moi dans l'équipe. John t'aime et te pardonnerait si c'était toi. Oliver ne me considère que comme sa partenaire, il ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir trahi" elle commença à pleurer "Je l'aime plus que tout, et je ne veux pas que ce fou s'attaque à lui mais lui faire cela c'est impossible"

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir et que ce que je te propose est immoral, mais tu dois accepter car sinon c'est lui qui va mourir, et John aussi. On va tout faire pour attraper ce malade et tu pourras revenir vers lui rapidement"

"Je ne peux pas...je préfère mourir par les mains de ce malade que de lui faire subir cette souffrance"

"Crois-tu qu'il ne souffriras pas si cet homme te tue... ? Cela sera pareil Felicity, sauf qu'avec le plan que je propose, il ne t'auras pas vraiment perdu, tu lui reviendras"

"D'accord tu as raison, j'accepte mais j'espère juste ce je ne vais pas perdre tout ce qui est ma vie à Starling en faisant cela."

"J'espère aussi Felicity…et que je ne vais pas perdre John alors que je l'ai enfin retrouvé et que nous attendons un enfant. Je mets mon couple en danger avec ce plan et je pense que je tirerai une balle dans la tête de ce salaud quand on le trouvera"

"Tu feras la queue derrière moi" dit la jeune femme en souriant "Merci de risquer aussi ta famille en m'aidant, même si je pense que tu seras celle qui auras toujours l'homme qu'elle aime avec elle quand tout cela sera fini" dit-elle tristement.

"Allez viens on va sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne reviennent de leur mission, Oliver ne croiras pas à une autre discussion entre filles en voyant tes larmes"

Cisco arrêta la vidéo et se mit de côté pour ne pas déranger les hommes de l'équipe Arrow. Personne ne parlait trop accablé par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Oliver avait la confirmation que la femme qu'il aimait n'était pas morte, ce n'était qu'un plan pour le faire croire à celui qui les avait menacés. Il avait bien vu sur la vidéo qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, qu'elle avait refusé plusieurs fois le plan, qu'elle voulait qu'il soit mis au courant. Bien sûr qu'il était énervé d'avoir été mis de côté, d'avoir dû subir ce trou à l'intérieur de lui suite au décès de la jeune femme, mais aussi d'une certaine façon il était reconnaissant car cela lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments. Il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Elle avait fait tout cela pour que rien ne lui arrive, pour que la personne qui la menaçait ne le tue pas lui ou ses partenaires. Elle avait tellement peur pour lui, qu'elle avait accepté ce plan en sachant qu'elle risquait de le perdre en pensant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il l'aimait encore plus après avoir vu cette vidéo.

Diggle s'était éloigné sa colère l'envahissant complètement, il tapait comme un fou sur le mannequin d'entraînement. Comment la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il avait épousé une fois avait pu lui mentir si ouvertement, le voir si malheureux de la perte de sa petite sœur et ne rien lui dire. Il savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour sauver son amie, mais à quel prix. La destruction de son couple, une trahison qui ne guérirait peut-être jamais. Elle l'avait fait en connaissance de cause, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait de perdre, elle pourrait avoir de gros problèmes avec l'agence pour avoir utilisé des ressources sans le consentement de Waller et pourtant elle avait continué avec son plan. Après la Russie, Diggle lui avait expliqué qu'il avait gagné une nouvelle famille avec son équipe et qu'il ferait tout pour eux comme ils venaient de tout faire pour la sauver, sans penser aux conséquences, que le plus important était que la famille soit en sécurité, toujours. Il arrêta de frapper réalisant qu'en fait elle avait aidé un membre de la famille de l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était pour lui qu'elle avait été jusqu'à l'extrême. Elle aurait pu faire autrement mais le temps était compté, sa compagne ne voulait pas qu'il perde encore un membre de sa famille, comme son frère. Sa colère s'évanoui doucement de son corps et l'amour enveloppa son cœur pour sa femme, la mère de son enfant. Mais elle devrait tout de même lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne lui as rien dit, il aurait gardé le secret.

Roy les sortit de leur pensée en descendant les escaliers assez rapidement. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait reçu du courrier il y a plus d'une semaine mais vu qu'il ne dormait plus chez lui depuis un moment il ne s'était aperçut de l'enveloppe que ce matin.

"Et cela nous concerne car..." demanda l'archer.

"C'est une lettre de Felicity avec un numéro de coffre à la banque de Starling" répondit Roy "Je m'y suis rendu ce matin, le coffre était à mon nom et j'ai trouvé cela à l'intérieur" leur dit-il en montrant une enveloppe assez large.

Oliver ouvrit l'enveloppe immédiatement, quand des photos polaroid tombèrent de celle-ci. Quand il les retourna et constata que c'était plusieurs moments d'eux sortant du bureau, de son appartement ou bien de l'allée derrière le Verdant. Il réalisa que quelqu'un les avait surveillés, depuis très longtemps vu que certaines avaient été prise avant l'attaque de Slade. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait les photos avec Diggle et Roy sont cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Il y en avait même de lui en costume d'Arrow, de John et Roy habillés pour la patrouille. Des dizaines de photos se trouvaient dans ses mains tremblantes de rage.

"Ce malade sait qui nous sommes" grogna l'archer "Il nous espionne depuis un moment"

"Il y a autre chose dans l'enveloppe Oliver" dit Roy

Le justicier sortit une lettre et commença à la lire à haute voix à ses partenaires, c'était la fameuse lettre de menace que leur fille avait reçu. Les trois hommes sentir une haine s'emparer d'eux pour l'homme qui faisait de la vie de Felicity et la leur un enfer.

"Elle m'a écrit une note dans le coffre me demandant de te donner cette enveloppe Oliver, pour que tu trouves son harceleur."

"Je ne comprends pas" dit Diggle "On a vu des vidéos d'elle avec Lyla, elle ne voulait pas que l'on apprenne ce qu'il lui arrive"

Arsenal sortit une note de sa poche et commença à la lire "Roy, j'ai besoin que tu donnes cette enveloppe à Oliver c'est très important. J'aurais pu la déposer chez toi mais nous sommes surveiller et je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose. Lyla m'a demandé de ne rien dire, mais je ne peux pas accepter de faire croire à ma mort sans que vous soyez préparé, si Oliver souffre par ma faute je ne pourrais pas le supporter, tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui. Je t'en prie faites bien attention à vous"

"Elle t'a envoyé ce numéro de coffre avant qu'elle ne se fasse tirer dessus" dit l'archer "POURQUOI TU NE L'A PAS RECUPERE AVANT"

"Je suis désolé Oliver mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne dors pas chez moi depuis un moment, depuis que Théa est partie en fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle m'enverrait une lettre, je ne suis pas aussi proche d'elle que vous deux"

"Je savais qu'elle n'aurait rien fait sans te prévenir Oliver" dit John "Te faire souffrir est impossible pour elle"

"Mais j'ai souffert, nous avons souffert de sa mort. Si ne n'avais pas eu ses rêves la voyant je serais encore en train de croire que je l'avais perdu pour toujours"

"Tu as raison, et je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi Oliver sur le lien qui vous unis. Mais Roy n'y est pour rien de ne pas avoir connu l'existence de cette enveloppe avant, il ne vit plus chez lui c'est sa vie, son choix comme dirait notre Felicity"

Le justicier sourit à son ami, il avait raison, maintenant ils ne leur restaient qu'une seule chose à faire, c'était trouvé ce malade et ramener leur fille à la maison. Elle était partie depuis assez longtemps.

 **Merci d'avance pour vos reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vous poste le chapitre huit en espérant que vous aimez toujours autant.**

 **Merci de nouveau à Shinobu24 qui est une merveilleuse Beta, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.**

 **Bonne lecture et ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît**

C'était le matin du sixième jour, Billy et Felicity était toujours dans la maison, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé, de ne pas pouvoir sortir, elle qui aimait les films commençait à les détester à force de ne regarder que cela. Lyla les avait appelés ce matin pour leur dire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de piste mais qu'elle continuait à chercher. Elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un ce matin qui pourrait l'aider avec les photos et trouver avec quel polaroïd elles avaient été faîtes, elle aurait une piste pour trouver le vendeur et l'acheteur du fameux appareil, vu que c'était une antiquité.

Cette nouvelle avait un peu réconforté Felicity mais elle était toujours aussi morose à rester ici. Elle passait sa journée à revivre ces derniers moments terribles dans les bras d'Oliver. Elle continuait à entendre ses mots à plusieurs reprises, lui demandant de tenir le coup, d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux. La peine dans sa voix était difficile à supporter, elle pouvait sentir sa main dans la sienne serrant très fort, la pression de son autre main sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il essayait de lui sauver la vie. Elle avait dû prendre tout son courage pour maintenir ses yeux fermés, restant immobile dans ses bras et respirer très lentement et très doucement. Juste une injection avait été déclenchée, le dispositif avait été placé directement sur son corps, perçant sa peau au moment de l'impact, pour ralentir son impulsion et pour rendre sa respiration difficile.

Penser aux mesures qui avaient été prises pour s'assurer du réalisme fit de nouveau pleurer la jeune femme. Elle portait sous ses vêtements des paquets de sang, et quand les projectiles atteignirent leur cible, ils éclatèrent et les impacts firent apparaître du sang sur sa chemise. Lyla et Billy lui avait installée quand elle s'était rendu au toilettes du Big Belly Burger. L'impact claquant dans son corps avait été terriblement douloureux, elle en avait encore un bleu, elle savait ce que faisait une balle ayant été touché à l'épaule par Tockman, mais cette fois-ci, même si ce n'était pas vraiment des balles tirées, la douleur avait été réelle. Elle avait senti réellement le sang s'écouler pendant qu'elle écoutait Oliver lui chuchoter des mots doux, le son de sa voix torturée pendant qu'il répétait son nom à plusieurs reprises encore et encore. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas le laisser, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas pu répondre à sa demande, ayant trop de vie en jeu dans cette histoire.

Même si elle s'était déjà excusé durant leur rencontre en rêves, elle essayait de s'imaginer leur discussion quand tout cela serait terminer. Il se sentirait trahi qu'elle n'ait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui demander de l'aide elle en était certaine, mais serait-il plus compatissant grâce à leur lien ? Et Cisco avait-il réussi à décoder les vidéos pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le faire souffrir ? Roy avait-il enfin récupéré la lettre qu'elle avait déposée dans un coffre à la banque de Starling ? Elle avait désobéi à Lyla en déposant les photos et la lettre dans un coffre au nom de Roy Harper, mais elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que ses amis souffrent de l'avoir perdu. Mais Oliver n'avait jamais mentionné les photos, il était vraiment persuadé qu'elle était morte, c'était seulement quand il avait compris le lien qui les unissait que sa douleur avait été moins forte, . Elle avait donc compris qu'il n'avait jamais reçu l'enveloppe et elle était tellement triste qu'ils aient dû passer par cette épreuve de deuil. Elle était torturée entre vouloir le revoir et qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras, et la peur qu'il la repousse de nouveau car elle le connaissait bien son justicier. Au début il serait heureux de la retrouver mais resterait-il calme ? Accepterait-il qu'elle ait préféré faire appelle à une autre personne que lui pour la sauver ? Leur lien était très fort, mais était-ils vraiment des âmes sœurs qui pouvaient tout conquérir ? Elle ne savait pas et devait attendre de le retrouver pour avoir toutes ces réponses mais la peur de l'avoir perdu avant même de l'avoir trouvé lui compressait le cœur.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Billy rentra. La jeune femme pu s'apercevoir qu'il était beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude, qu'il semblait même plutôt nerveux. Le détective s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

"Bonjour Felicity. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?"

"Je voudrais avoir la chance de m'assurer que mes amis vont bien et que rien ne leur soit arrivé"

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, Felicity se laissa faire et resserra l'étreinte. Elle aimait bien Billy, il était tellement gentil avec elle, et il avait aussi un regard doux. Le détective se recula et fixa la jeune femme, il lui caressa doucement la joue, il l'a trouvait si belle et sexy, avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et ses jambes allongés. Même en ce moment avec ses yeux cernés elle était encore la plus belle femme qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Il toussota pour se donner du courage, car c'est sûr que lui dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait à son égard étaient beaucoup plus difficile que de faire parler un suspect.

"Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse mademoiselle Smoak"

"Je ne me trouve pas courageuse, plutôt faible et malhonnête"

"Et pourtant tu l'es, à mes yeux, tu es la femme parfaite"

"Billy, je pense que tu devrais... »

"Chut"

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres un instant puis se pencha pour le remplacer par ses propres lèvres. Il commença à embrasser la jeune femme avec plus de pression, caressant avec sa langue sa lèvre inférieure. Pris dans l'instant, il enserra la taille de l'informaticienne mais sentit ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser doucement.

" Que fais-tu Billy ?"

« Je suis désolé, j'avais pensé que tu appréciais vu tu ne me repoussais pas »

« Si je ne l'ai pas fait immédiatement c'est que j'ai plutôt été choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de ta part. Je ne pense pas avoir fait ou dit une chose qui pourrait te faire croire que tu m'attirais» dit-elle en se levant et s'éloignant de lui les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

« Je m'excuse Felicity d'avoir outrepassé mes droits. Tu m'attires énormément et j'avais espéré que d'être ici avec moi toute la journée tu aurais pu comme moi ressentir quelque chose »

« Je suis désolée Billy, mais je ressens une amitié pour toi et de la reconnaissance pour m'aider avec ce fou, et après cette affaire on pourra rester amis si tu le veux bien, mais c'est tout ce qui se passera. Je suis amoureuse d'Oliver et même si lui ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime, il ne se passera rien entre nous, j'ai d'autres choses en tête que de batifoler»

"Que feras tu quand celui qui te harcèle sera enfermé ? Vas-tu avouer à Oliver tes sentiments ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'y pense pas pour l'instant. Mais peut-être que oui je le ferais"

"Si il ne veut rester qu'amis avec toi que feras-tu ?"

"J'accepterai sa décision, le plus important c'est qu'il soit dans ma vie"

"Cet homme ne te mérite pas, tu es tellement merveilleuse et bienveillante. J'aurais aimé avoir la chance qu'une femme comme toi ait des sentiments aussi fort pour moi comme ce que tu ressent pour lui"

"Je suis sincèrement désolée Billy, si tu veux appeler Lyla pour qu'elle te remplace je..."

"C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, une femme merveilleuse" Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue "Je vais continuer à veiller sur toi comme promis et après je serais très heureux que nous restions amis" il sortit de la pièce.

La jeune informaticienne resta debout pensant encore aux mots que lui avait dits le détective. Mais pour elle, dans son cœur, il n'y aurait toujours que l'archer, depuis son retour de l'île son amour pour lui n'avait jamais faibli, même en le voyant avec Isabel ou Sarah, elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir qu'il ressentirait les mêmes sentiments pour elle. Et si les rêves étaient vraiment réels, il était aussi amoureux d'elle. Elle remercia Billy intérieurement de ne pas prendre mal son rejet, elle se rappelait d'un élève de sa classe quand elle avait seize ans qui n'avait pas supporté qu'elle le repousse, ils n'étaient que des enfants, les études étaient plus importantes, elle ne se rappelait pas de son nom, ce n'était pas grave il avait dû l'oublier lui aussi.

Elle s'allongea de nouveau pour essayer de trouver de nouveau le sommeil, elle avait besoin de se retrouver dans un de ses rêves avec l'archer pour qu'elle puisse le sentir la serrer dans ses bras, il lui manquait tellement, mais elle n'y parvint pas car elle avait la sensation au plus profond d'elle que son Oliver était en danger.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Dans l'après-midi du sixième jour, Oliver se trouvait toujours dans le bunker quand il reçut l'appel du capitaine Lance qui lui expliqua qu'un journaliste du chronicle de Starling City, Ryan Jones était venu le voir au poste pour lui demander de bien vouloir le mettre en relation avec lui pour un article post mortem sur son adjointe exécutif. Il le rassura en lui expliquant qu'il l'avait viré de son bureau mais qu'il devrait faire attention car l'homme avait l'air d'être assez déterminé.

L'archer le remercia de l'avoir prévenu et qu'il ferait attention. Il lui dit que si ce journaliste venait le voir de nouveau, il lui demanda qu'il l'appelle, il enverrait ses avocats, et le ferait enfermer. Personne n'écrirait un article sur son informaticienne, aucun scribouillard n'avait le droit de parler ou déformer ce qu'elle était, ce qui lui était arrivé. Oliver raccrocha en colère, qui était ce type qui osait se faire valoir devant son patron en écrivant un article sur la femme de sa vie.

Ryan était en colère, tellement furieux que l'archer ne daigne sortir dans les rues pour sauver des innocents. Le justicier ne s'était pas montré une seule fois depuis que Felicity était morte, en faisant cela il l'empêchait de réaliser son plan. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout, Comme le justicier était beaucoup plus fort que lui, il devait l'affaiblir et il avait réussi à trouver un produit pour le paralyser un moment, et là il pourrait le tuer dans une ruelle. Mais rien ne se passait comme prévue car son ennemi ne se montrait plus dans les rues. Il était devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, il savait que le justicier habitait ici depuis la mort de Felicity, il l'attendait. La rage qu'il éprouvait contre Oliver Queen éclatait au plus profond de lui, il voulait le tuer aujourd'hui, maintenant, ce soir. Il prendrait par surprise ce robin des bois qui lui avait volé le seul bien de valeur qu'il avait dans la vie... Felicity Smoak. Il avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'appartement sans difficulté et laissé un cadeau au justicier...Après cette nuit Starling City devra compter sans Arrow.

Après s'être déchaîné sur le mannequin d'entraînement, Oliver retourna dans l'appartement de Felicity, pour dormir et rêver d'elle. Après une bonne douche, il partit s'allonger sur le lit de la femme de sa vie. Dans la rue, caché dans les ombres un monstre veillait, attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Après plusieurs heures à se retourner dans son lit, évitant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir des images de l'homme qu'elle aimait baignant dans son propre sang, un couteau dans le cœur, Felicity se laissa envahir par la fatigue. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de son appartement, regardant son justicier allongé dans son lit.

Oliver sentit des caresses sur ses cheveux, il n'osa ouvrir les yeux profitant de ce sentiment de bien-être qui lui procurait du plaisir. Puis la sensation de lèvres sur ses joues lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il plongea dans ceux de sa magnifique geek.

"Dieu tu es tellement belle" chuchota-t-il

" Tu me manques, je n'en peux plus d'être loin de toi"

"Tu me manques aussi, mais si tu me dis où tu es cachée je pourrais venir te chercher."

"Je ne peux pas"

L'archer s'assit ce qui fit relever la jeune femme, il prit ses mains dans les siennes "Je t'en prie aide moi à te trouver, je sais grâce aux vidéos que tu as laissé qu'avec Lyla vous avez simulé ta mort, plus rien ne te retient de revenir vers moi"

"J'aimerais te le dire Oliver. Maintenant que tu es au courant, que tu sais que je suis vivante je veux aussi être avec toi autrement que dans ces rêves, mais je ne peux pas car je ne sais pas où je suis, juste que c'est une ancienne planque d'Argus"

"Lyla a vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait pour te protéger, t'enfermer dans un repaire Argus que Waller ne connaît pas, simuler ta mort pour faire croire au malade qui nous veux du mal qu'il a perdu. Mais j'ai besoin de te tenir dans mes bras pour constater que tu es vraiment vivante, que tu es en sécurité"

"Tu peux le faire maintenant, même si nous rêvons et que nous sommes dans deux endroits différents. Je sens tes mains sur moi, tes baisers comme-ci nous étions ensemble. Je veux juste que tu me tiennes dans tes bras"

L'archer fit un signe positif de la tête et s'allongea de nouveau dans le lit entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Il lui caressa le visage, puis doucement posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Comme à chaque fois, le baiser simple s'intensifia dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il dévia sa bouche dans son cou, pour parsemer de baisers, cet endroit de son corps qu'il avait aimé contempler de loin, il voulait tellement lui faire l'amour, mais il attendrait qu'ils ne se soient pas dans un rêve. Elle se positionna sous les couvertures, posa sa main sur son torse et sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le justicier ferma les yeux se sentant heureux d'avoir la femme de sa vie à ses côtés.

Quelques heures après s'être allongé avec Felicity à ses côtés, il leva la tête de l'oreiller, ses yeux s'ajustant à la lumière de la pièce qui était éclairé par le clair de lune. Il espérait tant que tout cela se termine rapidement, il voulait la retrouver pour la prendre vraiment dans ses bras, mais d'un autre côté il sentait la colère grignoter une partie de sa tête. Avec Lyla elles leur avaient menti, à Diggle et lui, même s'il avait vu sur la vidéo que sa jeune informaticienne n'avait pas voulu suivre ce plan au début, elle avait quand même accepté en toute connaissance de cause. Elle ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait, il en était conscient, mais ils étaient partenaires, elle savait qu'il allait souffrir de sa perte. Certes elle ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même, mais devait se douter qu'il s'en voudrait de sa mort, et de la culpabilité qui le rongerait. Elle avait toujours dit que la confiance était primordiale dans leur activité, mais elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour lui confier ses ennuis. Son cœur voulait que la jeune femme soit de retour le plus rapidement possible à ses côtés mais sa tête lui jouait des tours et remuait beaucoup de colère.

Il se leva essayant d'oublier ce qui le torturait de l'intérieur pour le moment, fit quelques pas quand soudain il s'arrêta à côté du lit, fronçant les sourcils. Il sentit cette sensation étrange qu'il avait souvent connu sur l'île, comme-ci il y avait une présence qui l'observait. Il savait que ses instincts ne le trompaient jamais, il regarda dans chaque pièce si personne avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'appartement, puis revint à côté du lit. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus, il scruta l'horizon à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il le sentait, une personne le regardait, l'espionnait. Se doutant que le voyeur, qui devait être celui qui avait écrit la lettre à Felicity ne ferait aucun mouvement s'il était encore réveillé, il décida de l'avoir à son propre jeu, il pensait le connaître car il l'avait surveillé, mais cinq ans en enfer l'avait bien formé.

Il partit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine pour boire un coup. Il trouva une bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir, se versa deux verres avant de retourner vers le lit en s'arrêtant un instant vers le canapé pour récupérer son téléphone. Il attrapa un pull à Felicity qui trainait et s'allongea le serrant dans ses mains en le respirant. Il ferma les yeux écoutant le moindre bruit, attendant l'attaque, mais il sentit son corps se détendre très fortement, il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts quand il entendit un bruit dans le salon. Il posa la paume de sa main sur le lit pour se soulever mais ses jambes ne lui répondait pas, il tourna la tête et vit une ombre passer pas très loin de la porte. Il tenta de toute ses forces de combattre la drogue qu'on lui avait donné, mais s'écroula de nouveau la tête dans l'oreiller.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Diggle était rentré chez lui et se trouvait maintenant dans son salon prenant une tasse de café, pensant à Oliver et Felicity. Il avait vu les changements du justicier envers la jeune femme depuis que le comte était réapparut, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce qu'il ressentait était aussi fort, au point qu'ils soient des âmes sœurs. Quand il avait commencé à travailler avec l'archer, il trouvait ses méthodes assez radicales, mais il avait vu un petit changement lorsque Felicity était rentrée dans l'équipe, il s'était légèrement assagi, laissant un peu moins de corps après son passage. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient déjà trouver à l'époque, mais le justicier était encore épris de son ex-petite amie, Laurel Lance.

Mais au retour de l'île, quand ils étaient partis le récupérer, il avait remarqué le changement de comportement du jeune homme envers l'informaticienne. Il avait noté comment ses yeux s'illuminaient et un sourire apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce. Il faisait attention à chacun de ses mouvements, et écoutait à chaque fois qu'elle donnait une idée pour une mission. Mais la jeune femme semblait complètement inconsciente de toutes ses attentions.

L'archer étant brisé à cause de ses cinq ans en enfer, n'avait fait aucun mouvement envers elle, par peur qu'elle soit blessé à cause de lui. Alors il avait commencé une relation avec la deuxième sœur Lance au détriment de la jeune femme, il lui avait fallu la voir morte pour réaliser qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Maintenant grâce aux vidéos qu'ils avaient visionné, l'ancien militaire savait que ce n'était qu'une ruse et voyait bien que l'archer était heureux, mais il se demandait comment il réagirait au moment où il verrait leur geek en face de lui. Lui tomberait-il dans les bras ou bien son caractère prendrait-il le contrôle et il risquerait de lui en vouloir ? Il repenserait à cela plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait trouver l'auteur de la lettre de menace, et réussir à parler avec sa femme, il savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour sauver Felicity, il s'était calmé depuis son retour du bunker mais il était quand même encore énervé contre elle.

L'arrivée de Lyla dans la pièce le sortit de ses pensées. Sa compagne s'arrêta net en le voyant, elle ne pensait pas le trouver à la maison. "Johnny ! Que fais-tu là, je pensais que tu serais au bunker avec les autres"

"Cela t'aurait arrangé Lyla. Tu n'aurais pas eu à m'expliquer comment tu as pu me faire croire à la mort d'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie" dit-il sa voix devenant plus forte

"Je suis tellement désolée John, je ne voulais pas te trahir, mais quand elle est venue me voir en me montrant cette lettre, je devais l'aider, je savais que tu la considère comme ta petite sœur"

"Alors au lieu de venir me voir, pour m'en parler, tu as créé ce plan stupide où elle se faisait tirer dessus devant nous"

"Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, quand j'ai vu qu'il parlait de toi dans la lettre j'ai eu peur, et tu sais que je n'ai pas peur facilement, mais je ne voulais pas que mon bébé vive sans son père. J'ai dû trouver un plan rapidement et c'est le premier qui m'est venu en tête"

"Et simuler sa mort, nous faire souffrir est le seul plan que tu as trouvé" dit-il tapant du poing sur la table.

"Elle ne voulait pas que vous soyez au courant" cria-t-elle "Et elle n'était pas d'accord avec le plan non plus, j'ai dû l'obliger à le faire en sachant très bien que tu m'en voudrais et que je risquais notre couple..."

"Où est-elle Lyla ! Où est Felicity ?"

"Elle est dans une ancienne planque de l'Argus caché avec le fils de Greg Malone"

"Tu as fait appelle à Billy, un simple détective pour la surveiller au lieu de nous qui sommes mieux former" il hurla "Mais tu es inconsciente. Tu penses qu'il va faire le poids devant un cinglé comme celui qui as écrit la lettre"

"Ils sont en sécurité John, personne ne connaît cette endroit, même Waller croît qu'il a été détruit." cria-t-elle

"Tu as trahi la confiance que j'avais en toi Lyla, un couple ne résiste pas sans confiance. Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ?"

"Mais le temps était limité, je ne trouvais rien sur ce cinglé, même après avoir réussi à voir les caméras de surveillance près de chez Felicity et au Verdant. Quand je lui ai dit, elle voulait se livrer à ce fou, le laisser lui faire toute ce qu'il voulait pour vous sauver. Je n'avais pas le choix Johnny"

"Tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais simuler sa mort bon sang ! On travaille avec le justicier on aurait su quoi faire, cacher ses émotions est l'un des traits le plus fort chez Oliver"

"Mais il n'aurait pas agi normalement John s'il l'avait su"

"AGI COMMENT LYLA !"

"Il aurait semblé moins malheureux, moins comme..."

"COMME QUOI ! COMME UN HOMME QUI AS PERDU LA FEMME DE SA VIE"

"MAIS JE NE SAVAIS PAS QU'IL L'AIMAIT" elle souffla "Je ne croyais pas qu'il aurait été aussi dévasté, pour moi ils n'étaient que des amis"

"Ils ne sont pas que des amis, ils n'ont jamais été seulement des amis, depuis le début il y a quelque chose entre eux, mais on vient de comprendre qu'ils sont des âmes-sœurs Lyla"

"Je sais Felicity m'a parlé des rêves et du lien. Pardonne moi de t'avoir menti, mais je t'aime tellement et je sais qu'elle, Oliver et Roy ton donné de nouveau une famille depuis la mort de ton frère, je ne pouvais pas la laisser être blesser. Si je n'avais rien fait Johny, elle se serait donné à lui pour vous protéger et elle serait vraiment morte si nous n'avions pas simulé sa mort"

"Je sais qu'elle ferait tout pour Oliver et l'équipe, même mourir"

"C'est ce que nous ferions toutes les deux pour les hommes qu'on aime. Je ne voulais pas que tu perds un autre membre de ta famille, tu as trop souffert quand Andy est mort"

"Tu as fait tout cela pour sauver ma petite sœur" dit-il en se levant et l'approchant.

"Bien sûr je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux, je ne veux pas perdre le père de mon enfant, ni l'homme de ma vie mais si..."

Il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant, la serrant dans ses bras "Je t'aime aussi. Mais je suis quand même toujours en colère contre toi de ne m'avoir rien dit. Tu dois me promettre de ne plus rien me cacher si cela concerne quelqu'un de ma famille, la confiance doit être la base de notre couple"

"Je te promets de te mettre au courant si je dois aider derrière ton dos un membre de ta famille, et tu dois me faire la même promesse"

"Je te le promets aussi Lyla. As-tu trouvé quelque chose sur le malade qui as voulu l'enlever pour lui"

"J'espère que j'ai une vrai piste, je dois demander une information à Felicity."

"Nous le ferons ensemble. Prend ton téléphone, on va au bunker, cela sera plus facile de faire des recherche grâce à Cisco"

Diggle n'était jamais arrivé aussi vite au Verdant, il descendit les escaliers rapidement et s'approcha de Cisco et Roy qui se trouvaient près de la station informatique. Lyla, qui composait le numéro sur le téléphone satellite pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez eux s'inquiétait de plus en plus que malgré toute les précautions qu'elle avait prise, l'homme qui en voulait à son mari et l'équipe avait quand même réussi à mettre la main sur son amie. Quand cela ne répondit pas, elle décida de recommencer encore une dernière fois avant de partir voir par elle-même.

"Salut Lyla"

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais j'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois » dit-elle en colère.

« Désolé j'étais dehors. Que se passe-t-il tu m'as l'air bien énervé »

"Felicity est-elle près de toi? »

« Non elle est dans sa chambre pour le moment, elle dormait encore quand je suis sorti»

« Apporte lui le téléphone s'il te plaît je dois lui parler d'urgence »

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à ses amis »

"Non ! Billy dépêche-toi »

Après un petit moment d'attente elle entendit la jeune femme au téléphone « Lyla ? »

" Je dois te poser une question importante sur ton passé Felicity »

"Sur mon passé, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel qui a pu m'arriver, je te l'ai dit je ne pensais qu'a pouvoir intégrer le MIT»

« As-tu connu dans ton passé un homme qui s'appelle Ryan Jones ? »

« Non, le seul petit ami que j'ai eu était Cooper Seldon»

« Et il est mort. Tu n'as eu aucun autre petit ami, même avant d'aller au MIT. Tu n'as jamais repoussé un garçon»

"En général ce sont les hommes qui me repoussent, comme Oliver" elle allait s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir aider quand le visage d'un jeune garçon de seize ans lui apparut devant les yeux "Il y a bien eu un garçon quand j'avais seize ans, je ne l'ai pas repoussé car je l'ai fréquenté un peu, mais j'ai dû le quitter car je partais pour le MIT, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui que j'étais désolé de partir mais que les études passaient avant tout le reste même lui"

"Comment l'a-t-il prit ? " commenta Lyla

"Il n'était pas du tout heureux que je le quitte, pour lui c'était sérieux ce qui se passait entre nous. Je me rappelle vaguement de son visage mais pas vraiment de son nom, à cette époque je ne pensais qu'à mes études, je l'ai connu car je l'ai aidé avec un devoir, on se voyait à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi parles-tu de ce garçon ? Qu'as-tu trouvé Lyla"

"Tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé que je connaissais quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider avec l'appareil photo" elle n'attendit pas de réponse "On a trouvé qu'un homme avait acheté ce genre d'appareil il y a un peu plus d'un an, c'était Ryan Jones, il était dans le service financier de Queen Consolated ."

"C'est lui qui nous surveillait, qui as pris les photos et écris la lettre !" dit Felicity "S'il m'a espionnée depuis si longtemps il va s'en prendre à Oliver" cria-t-elle

Lyla entendit le téléphone faire un bruit fort, comme si il était tombé, puis des bruits de pas de courses, les voix de Billy et Felicity se crier dessus, puis le hurlement de la jeune femme. Elle cria le prénom du détective dans le combiné, pensant de nouveau que Jones les avaient trouvés.

"Billy...Billy répond bon sang"

"Lyla je suis là, désolé mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cette femme savait donner des coups" il souffla fort " Elle a essayé de s'échapper, surement pour vous rejoindre, elle est paniquée pour votre ami Oliver. Je l'ai attachée à une chaise avec mes menottes, elle n'est pas contente"

"Il faut la comprendre, ses amis et l'homme dont elle est amoureuse sont peut-être en danger"

Billy sentit son cœur se fissurer de nouveau aux mots de l'ami de son père, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais cela faisait encore mal d'entendre quelqu'un dire que la femme dont il était amoureux aimait un autre homme. Lyla lui demanda de bien surveiller l'informaticienne, et qu'ils allaient de leur côté tout faire pour trouver ce Ryan Jones.

"Le vendeur t'avait-il donné une adresse" demanda Diggle

"Oui j'y suis allée et je peux te dire que cet homme est obsédé par Felicity, il y avait des photos d'elle sur ton un pan de mur. Des photos quand elle était toute seul chez elle, quand elle sortait de sa douche en serviette, quand elle dinait avec Oliver et pleins d'autres"

"Et je suis sûre que tu n'as trouvé aucune empreinte. Mais comment as-tu su qu'il avait travaillé dans l'entreprise d'Oliver"

"Il y avait un badge de la société d'Oliver avec service financier dessus et son nom, mais la photo avait été détruite"

Cisco chercha tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ce malade, comme l'avait dit Felicity il venait de Vegas, était parti pour l'université du Nevada et avait été embauché dans le service financier de Queen Consolidated. Aucune infraction depuis son arrivée à Starling il y a trois ans, ils purent enfin voir le visage du harceleur de la jeune informaticienne.

Diggle proposa d'appeler l'archer pour le faire venir au repaire, maintenant qu'ils avaient son identité. Au moment où la ligne fut décrochée, il eut à peine le temps de parler qu'il entendit des bruits de bagarre puis une voix hurler.

"Je vais te tuer Arrow..."

"OLIVER...OLIVER..." cria Diggle "Lyla appel le capitaine Lance et dit lui de nous rejoindre chez Felicity, Roy suit moi on doit aller aider Oliver"

Les deux hommes partirent en courant vers les escaliers, pendant que l'agent du gouvernement passait l'appel, ils espéraient tous que rien de grave n'était arrivé à l'archer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voici le chapitre 9 qui j'espère vous plaira toujours**

 **Après celui-ci il reste logiquement encore trois chapitres**

 **Merci à ma talentueuse Beta shinobu24**

 **Merci à olicity1990 -shinobu24- Evy 47- Delicity-Unicorn- allylicity- LulzimeVelioska -Haruka Undo -NaDaVico- et les guest qui suivent cette histoire et qui laisse un commentaire cela me fait du bien**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve après les reviews**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Jones se trouvait devant l'appartement de Felicity, il avait attendu l'archer pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne rentre. Au début il avait failli sortir de la voiture pour se jeter sur lui, au moment où il l'avait vu descendre de sa moto, mais s'était ravisé. Il attendrait le bon moment, il devait être sûr que son ennemi avait pris le cadeau qu'il avait déposé. Donc il était resté là, voyant les heures passer sur son tableau de bord, le jour se transformer en nuit. Il se demandait quand il déciderait d'aller dormir les lumières de l'appartement étant toujours allumées, il s'énervait de plus en plus à devoir attendre son heure. Plus tard dans la nuit, il aperçut l'ombre du justicier à la fenêtre, scrutant l'horizon, puis les lumières furent éteintes, il attendit encore un petit moment avant de sortir du véhicule.

En sortant de la voiture il regarda les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans la rue, que personne ne pourrait l'identifier plus tard quand la police trouverait le corps. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et crocheta la serrure, en quelques instants il était entré sans faire de bruit sortant une petite lampe de son blouson pour se diriger dans l'appartement.

Au début il regarda les photos de la femme qu'il aimait sur la bibliothèque, lui caressant le visage au-dessus du cadre en pensant que cette nuit il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance. Il continua d'avancer vers la cuisine et trouva un couteau de cuisine dont il fit miroiter la lame dans la lumière de la lune. Il inspecta la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laissée sur le comptoir et put s'apercevoir que l'archer avait bu plusieurs verres. Il était content, il serait diminué, son corps serait en partie paralysé, il pourrait l'attaquer et le poignarder plusieurs fois. Il revint sur ses pas et traversa de nouveau le salon en évitant de se cogner dans les meubles, puis se dirigea vers les portes qui longeaient le mur.

Se déplaçant vers la dernière porte avec précaution, il la vit entrebâillée et la poussa doucement avec la lame du couteau. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et put apercevoir un corps reposer sur le lit. Il fixa pendant un moment l'homme qui lui avait enlevé Felicity, le justicier qui avait emmené dans sa croisade cette merveilleuse jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il avait seize ans, la faisant rentrer dans un danger permanent ou elle en avait payé le prix récemment.

La rage le brûlait de l'intérieur, il s'approcha du lit brandissant le couteau prêt à donner un coup mortel à Oliver Queen, son ennemi.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Felicity était toujours menottée à une chaise, en face de Billy qui n'osait pas la regarder. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir attachée mais il était hors de question pour lui qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup pour sauver son ami. Lyla l'avait appelé de Coast City pour la surveiller et la protéger et il le ferait même si elle était en colère contre lui. Il osa lever les yeux et tomba sur les iris bleu de la jeune femme remplis de colère.

"Tu es content de m'avoir attachée" cracha-t-elle

"Non mais je n'avais pas le choix, tu allais partir pour..."

"Pour sauver Oliver...oui" le coupa-t-elle "et je te préviens que je t'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il lui arrive quelque chose"

"Tu sais que ma priorité est de te protéger" dit-il en se levant "Je sais que tu aimes cet homme mais..."

"Tu as fait cela car tu es jaloux" hurla la jeune femme.

"Bien sûr que non...je l'ai fait car je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Felicity. J'ai beau avoir des sentiments à ton égard, je sais très bien quand il n'y a aucune chance pour moi. Mais si je t'avais laissé partir et que ce fou t'avait fait du mal Lyla m'en aurait voulu...ton Oliver m'en aurait voulu et je m'en serais voulu aussi"

"J'ai tellement peur pour lui, laisse-moi aller l'aider"

"Non Felicity tu restes en sécurité jusqu'à que ce soit fini. Je vais tout de même te détacher, j'ai fermé premièrement, et n'essaye pas de me donner des coups comme tout à l'heure, sinon je te menotte de nouveau. Tu as compris" dit-il d'un ton sec.

"Oui...et sache que je te déteste" dit la jeune femme les dents serrés.

Et moi je t'aime pensa le détective mais ne dit rien. Il détacha les menottes sans la regarder et s'éloigna de la jeune informaticienne, le cœur lourd de ses mots. Elle partit dans la chambre en claquant la porte, et l'entendit hurler de frustration. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir par la fenêtre à cause des barreaux et espérait que toute cette affaire se finisse vite pour pouvoir repartir dans sa ville. Car être avec elle sans avoir la chance de l' être vraiment était une vrai torture, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier son ange blond qui avait transpercé son cœur pour toujours.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Ryan se trouvait sur le côté gauche du lit, leva les bras pour asséner un coup à l'archer lorsqu'il fut déstabilisé par un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoya quelques en arrière. Quand il leva les yeux il put s'apercevoir que le justicier s'était levé et était prêt à se battre.

"Tu aurais dû être paralysé, tu as bu l'eau de la bouteille" hurla-t-il.

"Mon organisme rejette plus rapidement les drogues qui me sont administrées"

"C'est impossible"

"Quand tu as été torturé sur une île autant que je l'ai été c'est possible"

Le téléphone d'Oliver sonna, il le décrocha rapidement, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre quand l'homme devant lui hurla de toutes ses forces qu'il voulait le tuer et se jeta sur lui. Le justicier lâcha son téléphone, puis attrapa le bras de son adversaire pour le faire voler dans la pièce. Il courut sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le visage, l'homme s'écroula à terre. Pensant qu'il était bien assommé il se retourna pour récupérer le portable à terre et parler à Diggle dont il avait vu l'identifiant. Sa tête tournait encore à cause de la drogue encore présente dans son corps, au moment de se baisser il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'autre homme s'approcher de lui de nouveau, il se retourna pour le contrer mais reçu un coup de couteau dans le bras. Il se redressa lentement regardant son adversaire d'un regard remplis de haine.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela" dit-il dans sa voix transformée Arrow.

"Je vais te tuer, tu le mérites après me l'avoir enlevé" hurla l'homme en se jetant de nouveau sur l'archer le bras armé du couteau, levé en l'air.

Mais il n'eut pas la chance de toucher de nouveau Oliver, car celui-ci pivota, il l'attrapa derrière par le cou et commença à serrer de toutes ses forces.  
Diggle et Roy arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Felicity avant la police, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte ils la trouvèrent à moitié ouverte et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils entendirent un cri suivi d'un bruit fort, John sortit d'instinct son arme et avança vers l'origine du bruit. Quand il rentra dans la pièce il vit Oliver étouffant un homme.

"Oliver arrête" cria-t-il à l'archer.

"Il a essayé de me tuer je ne sais pas pourquoi"

"Lâche-le" il s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il était blessé au bras "Oliver lâche le bon sang tu es blessé"

Le justicier balança le corps de son agresseur loin de lui, John attrapa une serviette drapé sur une chaise et l'enroula autour du bras de son ami, pendant que Roy tenait en joue l'autre homme à terre.

Jones reprenait sa respiration, grognant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Arrow. Oliver qui l'entendit commença à s'approcher pour lui donner un coup sur le visage mais senti le bras de l'ancien militaire sur le sien pour le retenir.

"Qui es-tu ?" hurla-t-il à l'homme à terre.

"C'est Ryan Jones, le harceleur de Felicity" dit John.

"J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, il s'est fait passer pour un journaliste auprès de Lance pour pouvoir m'approcher"

"Comment at-il fait pour te toucher Oliver" demanda Roy "Tu es plus fort que lui pourtant"

"Il m'a drogué, la bouteille d'eau qui se trouve dans la cuisine sur le comptoir, il l'a déposé pour que j'en boive et que je sois paralysé"

"Tu es un voleur Robin des bois, tu portes bien ton nom" cracha Ryan "Tu voles ce qui ne t'appartiens pas, tu as volé ma Felicity, mon amour. A cause de toi elle est morte. Elle était à moi, seulement à moi, tu n'avais pas le droit de la toucher"

Oliver s'approcha en colère de l'autre homme "C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a dû feindre sa mort." il le frappa au visage "Tu l'as terrorisée, tu l'as menacée" à chaque mot il frappait encore et encore.

"Arrête Oliver" hurla Diggle en l'éloignant "Lance va arriver, ils vont l'embarquer"

"NON...il n'ira nul part, je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Felicity" il partit de nouveau vers Jones pour le frapper mais fut arrêter de nouveau par Diggle.

"Ne fais pas justice toi-même, elle ne voudrait pas cela. Elle ne veut plus que tu tues, n'oublie pas comment elle était bouleversée quand tu as tué le comte pour elle"

Oliver recula et regarda son ami, il lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il le remerciait de l'avoir empêché de faire une bêtise. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour se diriger vers le lit. Jones profita pour récupérer le couteau à ses côtés et le lancer, il se planta dans l'épaule de l'archer qui fut déstabilisé. John se retourna et tira sur l'homme à terre dans l'épaule.

Il hurla de douleur "Vous êtes dangereux pour elle" cria l'homme les dents serrés "Et je ferais tout pour l'éloigner de vous maintenant que je sais que ma déesse n'est pas morte. Elle va revenir vers moi comme elle aurait dû faire toutes ces années. Elle est à moi, seulement à moi Arrow"

Roy s'avança de Jones et le frappa au visage ce qui le mit KO pour de bon cette fois-ci. Diggle aida le justicier à se placer sur le lit et lui retira le couteau dans l'épaule.

"Il va falloir aller au bunker pour te soigner" dit Diggle.

"On ne peut pas le laisser là, si il se réveille il va s'enfuir de nouveau"

Son ancien garde du corps allait répliquer quand plusieurs policiers rentrèrent dans l'appartement hurlant. Lance rentra dans la chambre un instant plus tard, quand il vit que Queen et Jones étaient blessés il demanda une ambulance. Il regarda l'homme à terre et le reconnu comme le journaliste qui était venu dans son bureau hier, il allait accuser l'archer quand John lui expliqua que l'homme avait attaqué son ami lui montrant le bras du justicier, lui expliquant que c'était lui qui avait tiré pour sauver son ancien employeur. Quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent ils embarquèrent le faux journaliste, et demandèrent à l'archer s'il voulait venir à l'hôpital mais celui-ci répondit que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Lance lui fit signe positif de la tête, mais de bien vouloir venir demain pour poser sa déclaration.

Au moment où ils ne restaient que eux trois dans la pièce, John dit à son jeune ami de venir au repaire, qu'ils allaient soigner son bras et son épaule. Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent que Lyla était toujours là, Cisco était rentré à son hôtel, il avait prévenu qu'il ne pouvait plus rester, sa collègue Caitlin Snow avait appelé par rapport à Barry, il devait rentrer immédiatement. L'archer fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer, il l'appellerait plus tard pour le prévenir et surtout pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était assis sur la table médicale attendant que John commence à le recoudre mais son regard ne lâchait pas la femme qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol. Il faisait tout pour garder son calme, mais à l'intérieur de lui il bouillait de colère. Ne pouvant plus rester sans rien dire il commença à parler dans sa voix d'Arrow.

"Tu vas nous dire toute la vérité Lyla. Qui est cet homme ?"

"Felicity m'a dit que c'est un homme qu'elle avait repoussé quand elle avait seize ans, elle l'aidait avec des devoirs"

"Il l'a harcelé car elle l'a repoussé quand elle était jeune" dit l'archer en grognant.

"Il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, il pensait que ce qu'ils avaient étaient sérieux mais pour elle il n'y avait rien. Quand elle est partie pour le MIT il n'a pas pu supporter le rejet"

"Il est complètement malade" dit Oliver

"Je dirais obsédé par elle plutôt, Lyla a trouvé des photos de Felicity dans plusieurs situation au travail, dans la rue et aussi assez intime qui recouvrait tout un mur de son appartement"

Oliver regarda la jeune femme son regard se durcissant, devenant noir de rage, il se leva, puis fit quelques pas vers elle "Alors tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour la protéger que de faire croire que la femme que j'aime depuis des années était morte dans mes bras" il hurla, sa colère explosant.

"Je suis désolée Oliver mais je n'avais pas le choix vu les circonstances"

"TU N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX" il se retourna et lança la table médicale de rage "On a toujours le choix"

"Pas cette fois-ci je devais agir vite, le temps comptait"

"Je veux la voir tout de suite, fait la revenir Lyla"

"Je vais appeler Billy pour qu'il revienne avec elle à Starling"

"Qui est ce Billy..."

"Un ami qui la surveillait, il est détective à Coast City"

"Tu l'as laissé avec un inconnu au lieu de nous le dire pour qu'on la protège. Qui te dis que cet homme est honnête qu'il ne va pas lui faire de mal ?"  
"Il ne lui fera rien je t'assure Oliver, c'est un mec bien" dit Lyla

"Comment en es-tu sûr. On ne connaît pas les gens à 100 %. Nous en sommes la preuve avec Diggle, deux femmes que l'on connaît bien nous ont menti"

"Il l'a protégerait avec sa vie vu que..." elle se retourna pour appeler le détective sans finir sa phrase, elle allait divulguer une chose qui ne plairait pas au justicier, mais l'archer ne la laissa pas faire un pas de plus en lui criant dessus.

"Que nous caches-tu encore Lyla ? Felicity est blessée mais tu ne veux rien nous dire c'est ça ?" il s'avança vers elle, vu qu'elle ne lui répondait pas "Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée de parler ? Bon sang dis-moi ce qui arrive. Tu m'as déjà assez menti" hurla l'archer.

"Il faut mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant Oliver"

"Dis-nous ce qui se passe Lyla" demanda Diggle "Tu m'a fait une promesse tout à l'heure"

Elle souffla un bon coup se résignant à leur apprendre ce que Billy lui avait avoué il y a deux jours quand elle l'avait eu au téléphone. Elle s'inquiétait juste de la réaction du justicier, il avait l'air d'être déjà bien à cran cette nuit avec ce qui était arrivé avec Jones.

"Il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle l'a subjugué m'a-t-il dit, et il pense avoir une chance même si je lui ai dit que c'était impossible"

"J'ai déjà assez d'un fou obsédé par elle pour une vie" dit Oliver les dents serrés "Je n'en ai pas besoin d'un autre"

Elle ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna pour téléphoner au détective Malone, pour lui expliquer la situation, le harceleur de Felicity avait été arrêté, il pouvait la ramener à présent à son appartement. Elle lui dit de ne pas dire à la jeune femme que l'archer avait été blessé mais elle entendit hurler un instant après, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait à côté. Billy raccrocha après avoir certifié qu'il l'a ramenait et qu'il serait là dans deux heures. Lyla se retourna expliquant à Oliver qu'il devait attendre la jeune femme chez elle. L'archer remercia John de l'avoir soigné puis partit se changer, quand il revint un instant plus tard il dit au revoir à ses deux amis mais ne regarda pas l'agent gouvernemental trop en colère contre elle. Il prit les escaliers deux par deux trop pressé de pouvoir retrouver la femme de sa vie.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Après deux heures de route Billy et Felicity arrivèrent devant l'appartement, ils sortirent de la voiture ensemble mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas le jeune homme l'interpela. Il contourna la voiture puis se positionna devant son ange, leva la main et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, pour ensuite poser sa main sur sa joue.

"Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, d'avoir pu t'aider avec ton problème, je regrette seulement que ton cœur soit pris"

"Je suis désolée Billy" elle retira sa main de sa joue et s'éloigna de lui "Un jour tu rencontreras une femme qui t'aimeras car tu le mérites, tu es un homme bon"

"J'espère qu'elle te ressemblera" dit-il en haussant les épaules "Je ne rentre pas tout de suite à Coast City si tu veux me parler je suis à l'hôtel Royal"

Elle lui sourit, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, lui fit un signe et partit vers l'immeuble ou devait l'attendre Oliver. Elle était paniquée de le retrouver, avait peur qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait et qu'il décide de ne plus vouloir la voir. Certes dans leur rêve ils s'étaient embrassés, mais elle avait peur que la réalité soit tout autre.

De son côté, Oliver ruminait depuis une heure dans l'appartement de la jeune femme en l'attendant, pensant à tout ce qu'il allait lui dire, il était tellement dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Mais quelques secondes après il ressentit sa présence près de l'entrée, il se leva du canapé et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il ne disait rien, juste la regardant intensément. Arrivée devant elle, il leva sa main et caressa délicatement sa joue, la jeune femme ferma les yeux à son contact.

"Oliver" chuchota la jeune femme "Je suis tellement désolée"

« Viens » il prit sa main et ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Felicity tout près de lui ne lui lâchant pas la main.

La jeune femme commença en hésitant à lui expliquer comment tout avait commencé. La lettre tout d'abord qui lui avait fait tellement peur au début, son contenu avec les menaces sur l'équipe. L'archer lui expliqua que Roy avait récupérer le contenu du coffre hier seulement, car il ne dormait plus dans son appartement depuis que Théa était partie. Il parla de Cisco qui avait réussi à décoder les deux vidéos qu'elle avait laissées dans son ordinateur.

L'informaticienne sourit, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son justicier fasse appel à son ami de Central City. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait fait appel à Lyla, qui était la seul qui pouvait l'aider d'après elle étant agent du gouvernement. Sa rencontre avec Billy, détective à Coast City, qui avait été très gentil avec elle, qui était resté auprès d'elle pendant cette attente. Le justicier tiqua au son du nom de l'homme qui avait passé une semaine avec son amour, avait-il tenté sa chance ? La peur que Felicity puisse accepter les avances d'un autre homme s'insinua dans sa tête, ce qui n'était pas bon. Et enfin elle lui parla de la décision d'accepter le plan de Lyla. Oliver avait écouté attentivement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage de la jeune femme.

"J'ai vu sur la vidéo ou elle t'a expliqué son plan " dit-il lentement "De simuler ta mort" la voix grave.

« J'ai dû faire croire à ma mort pour vous protéger, pour protéger vos secrets» dit-elle avec regrets.

Elle ne réalisait pas que l'homme devant elle sentait sa colère monter en lui, en repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé pendant cette semaine, toute la douleur infligée par sa perte; le combat de cette nuit, la jalousie envers le détective. Sa tête prenait le dessus sur ce que voulait son cœur. Il s'entoura de cette colère qu'il ressentait.

« Tu pourrais me l'avoir dit » répondit le justicier d'une voix dure, la douleur se reflétant dans ses yeux, détachant sa main de celle de la jeune femme.

« Non je ne pouvais pas »

« Si Felicity ! Tu aurais pu me faire confiance » il devenait de plus en plus agité, ses muscles se contractaient tellement il était énervé.

« Lyla m'a dit... » essaya-t-elle de commencer.

« Arrête ! C'est par rapport à toi et moi. Pas de la femme de John. Je pensais être ton meilleur ami, nous sommes partenaires» cria-t-il d'une voix accusatrice.

« Oliver tu étais en danger, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si je t'avais parlé du plan tu aurais tout fait pour m'empêcher de l'accomplir...tu es tellement protecteur envers moi.. »

« Bien sûr que je suis protecteur, je t'ai entrainé dans cette vie...c'est à cause de moi que tu es en danger»

« C'est Ma vie et mon choix Oliver je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne m'as pas poussé dans cette vie, j'y suis entré de mon plein grès."

Il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle, à un moment il se demanda pourquoi il le faisait, pourquoi il s'éloignait alors qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir apaiser sa colère qui grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Il voyait qu'il la blessait mais cela n'arrivait pas à le calmer, il était passé par l'enfer quand il avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours.

"Oliver, si tu avais su la vérité, ce Ryan..."

"Tu ne savais pas qui c'était jusqu'à ce que ton détective te l'apprenne"

"Quoi ! Que veux-tu dire ! Tu parles de Billy, mais il ..."

"Oui Billy, celui qui a connu le plan alors que moi j'ai cru que tu étais morte"

"Si tu avais su la vérité, Ryan aurait compris que je n'étais pas morte, il se serait venger sur toi, il t'aurait tué et je ne pouvais pas accepter cela...jamais...pas à cause de moi"

"Tout cela n'a servi à rien Felicity, il a quand même essayé de me tuer cette nuit. Toute cette souffrance que tu m'as infligé en ne m'en parlant pas, en ne me faisant pas confiance avec cet homme qui te harcelait n'a servi à rien !"

"Je suis désolée...je ne voulais pas que...je me serais même laisser prendre par lui, qu'il me torture, qu'il me tue plutôt que toi. Je...Je..."

Elle s'était arrêté de parler incapable de dire autre chose pour le moment. Ils se regardèrent fixement l'un et l'autre pendant ce qui semblait une éternité. Oliver ne savait pas s'il voulait l'embrasser ou l'éloigner. C'était trop dur à entendre qu'elle pouvait mourir pour lui.

En conclusion, il regarda de l'autre côté et dit doucement « Nous sommes passées par plusieurs épreuves Felicity. Quand tu as été enlevée par le comte, quand tu t'es mise devant Sarah et que tu as pris la balle, quand tu as été l'appât pour Slade. J'étais là pour te protéger à chaque fois...Mais cette fois-ci je n'étais pas là car tu ne m'a pas fait confiance »

« Je te fais confiance Oliver mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Ce n'était pas à toi de me protéger cette fois-ci, je devais le faire."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de mourir pour moi Felicity...Tu aurais dû me le dire quand Lyla t'a parlé de son plan. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu étais en danger" cria-t-il.

"Lyla m'a bien expliqué que je ne pouvais pas te le dire, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je ne pourrais pas te le cacher, que cela m'étais impossible de te laisser croire à ma mort. Mais elle m'a dit que tu ne pourrais pas feindre ta tristesse si tu n'étais pas présent. J'avais si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose que j'ai accepté, tu dois me comprendre... »

« J'ai pensé que tu étais morte dans mes bras » le justicier dit coupant son explication. « J'aurais pris ta place si j'avais pu. Je te priais de ne pas me laisser Felicity! Quand j'ai vu ton corps sur cette putain de table d'autopsie je me suis senti tellement coupable »

« Je suis désolée » chuchota-t-elle.

"Comment as-tu pus me faire cela, nous faire cela alors que... ?"

"Oui ? "

Elle le regarda attendant qu'il continue de parler mais il se retourna se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

"Rien je me suis trompé c'est tout. J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose mais c'est fini maintenant"

« D'accord je comprends" dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui ne voulait pas arrêter de couler, sentant son cœur se briser "J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste, je ne sais plus quoi te dire pour te convaincre. Tu veux que je quitte l'équipe ?»

Le mal et la culpabilité dans sa voix était évidente, elle lui donnait le choix, comme toujours. La jeune femme le regarda attendant qu'il parle, mais le justicier ne dit rien, elle avait compris qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, elle avait tellement espéré qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas au vu des rêves qu'ils avaient partagé, mais cela n'avait été que des chimères. Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je vais enlever mes affaires du repaire dans l'heure et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi" Elle se tourna une dernière fois « Je..je suis vraiment désolée Oliver. Mais si je devais encore le faire, je ferais la même chose pour te protéger. Mourir me fait peur, mais te sauver la vie est plus important pour moi»

Elle posa la main sur la poignée, ouvrit doucement la porte, se retourna pour le regarder de nouveau, il avait toujours le dos tourné, elle pouvait voir ses poings serrés. Elle espérait jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il changerait d'avis, il ne bougea pas, même au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, elle sut alors qu'elle l'avait complètement perdu. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues elle sortit de l'appartement, chuchota un dernier au revoir puis ferma la porte. Sa vie à Starling City était finie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nous voici avec le chapitre 10 qui vous plaira je pense, avant les deux derniers chapitres qui seront plus difficile.**

 **Merci à Beta Shinobu24, la meilleur**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Diggle et Roy se trouvaient dans le repère lorsque Felicity y fit son apparition, chacun des deux hommes la prirent dans les bras heureux qu'elle se trouve de nouveau dans cet endroit qui était à tous leur maison d'une certaine façon. Quand John lui expliqua que l'archer l'attendait à son appartement elle répondait qu'elle savait, qu'elle lui avait déjà parlé.

Puis ils la virent commencer à réunir ses affaires, quand ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait, le corps de la jeune femme se raidit et dans un souffle déchiré expliqua que le justicier ne voulait plus rien à faire avec elle, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir confiance en lui pour ses problèmes alors que c'était la base de leur équipe.

Oliver de son côté avait entendu la porte se refermer, il se retourna pensant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment parti. Mais quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là il s'en voulu de n'avoir rien dit pour la stopper. Mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère, sa jalousie, elle n'avait même pas nié les sentiments du détective, elle avait passé une semaine avec cette homme, toute seul, s'était-il passé quelque chose ? Que devait-il faire ? La repousser de nouveau pour ne pas être blessé, pour ne pas risquer qu'elle soit blessée, la laisser partir vivre sa vie ailleurs avec un autre homme, comme ce Billy. Ou devait-il accepter la chance qu'on lui avait donné et de changer les choses entre eux, de devenir plus que des partenaires, de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi la blessait-il encore alors que dans ses rêves il avait été si heureux de la retrouver de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas morte en fin de compte. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, il avait besoin de se calmer avant de prendre une décision.

Au Verdant, après avoir calmé la jeune informaticienne, Diggle l'emmena vers le lit dans le repaire. Il lui proposa de se reposer ici, le temps qu'il parte voir Oliver chez elle pour comprendre ce qui arrivait. Elle accepta, ferma les yeux et s'assoupi.

En ouvrant les yeux elle se retrouva dans son salon de nouveau, l'homme de sa vie était allongé sur le canapé, il ne l'avait pas encore senti. Elle s'approcha lentement, s'agenouilla devant lui pour le regarder dormir. Elle savait qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur rêve et elle pensa que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'ils se connecteraient car avant à chaque fois il se réveillait quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Elle souffla doucement et décida de lui faire ses adieux de cette façon.

"Oliver, je voudrais que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas de réagir de cette façon, je le comprends et je vais devoir vivre le reste de ma vie en sachant que je t'ai perdu car j'ai pris une mauvaise décision il y a une semaine. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que je ferai toujours tout mon possible pour que rien ne t'arrive, depuis deux ans je suis la voix dans ton oreille, j'évite que tu sois blessé ainsi que Diggle et Roy, je pensais que je faisais exactement la même chose cette fois, je vous protégeais comme tu l'a toujours fais pour moi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la confiance, seulement avec l'amour que je ressens pour toi" elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues et atterrir sur le sol "je vais quitter la ville ce soir, pas avec Billy comme tu vas surement le croire, toute seule et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrai lire sur internet que tu auras trouvé la femme de ta vie comme tu es l'homme de la mienne. Merci de m'avoir laissé être dans ta vie durant ces deux ans, fait attention en surveillant les rues et soit heureux. J'espère juste que j'aurai toujours une petite place dans ton cœur et que je resterai dans ta mémoire. Moi je ne t'oublierai jamais. Adieu mon amour"

Elle déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue, se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait" dit-il la voix tremblotante.

La jeune femme arrêta ses mouvements mais n'osa pas se retourner, elle était soulagée qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé disparaître sans rien dire.

"Tu es revenue"

"Non Oliver je ne suis pas revenue" dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder.

L'archer se leva du canapé et s'approcha d'elle, il lui prit les mains "Mais tu es là"

"Oui car nous rêvons ensemble. Notre lien fonctionne toujours...Je crois...Je suis pas sûr... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais nous sommes dans un rêve. Je suis actuellement dans le bunker, allongée sur ton lit...C'est peut-être pour cela que nous sommes connectés...Que l'on est ensemble mais pas vraiment ensemble...Pas à cause du lien mais..." elle s'arrêta de parler en le voyant sourire "Pourquoi tu souris ?"

"J'aime t'entendre babiller, cela m'avait manqué...Tu m'as manqué"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as fait ressentir tout à l'heure, tu m'as laissé partir"

"Je ne voulais pas mais...attends !"

"Quoi ! " demanda la jeune femme.

"Je sens que je me réveille, c'est nouveau" dit-il en souriant "Je te retrouve au bunker"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu, elle se réveilla dans le repaire pensant à ce qui venait d'arriver, il avait senti qu'il se réveillait, leur lien changeait, évoluait. Elle décida de se rafraîchir un peu en attendant l'arrivée de son archer.

Oliver se réveilla au bruit de coup à la porte, se leva et trouva Diggle qui le regardait durement, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire bonjour qu'il commença à s'en prendre à l'archer en lui demandant ce qui avait pu bien lui passer par la tête en criant sur leur geek, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il voulait qu'elle quitte l'équipe. John était tellement en colère contre le justicier, qu'il était prêt à le frapper pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien laissant l'ancien militaire lui faire la morale pour son mauvais comportement envers leur amie informaticienne. Quand il avait fini sa tirade, le justicier lui expliqua qu'il avait vu Felicity dans un rêve et qu'il devait la rejoindre au bunker. Diggle lui demanda de ne pas gâcher sa chance, l'archer lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas, il avait fini de la repousser. Il attrapa son casque et ses clefs et parti en direction du Verdant.

Il évita tous les feux rouges, slalomant entre les voitures pour arriver le plus vite possible. Quand il descendit les marches de l'escalier deux par deux et arriva devant la station d'ordinateur mais ne trouva pas celle qu'il désirait, il regarda vers le coin d'entraînement, puis le lit mais elle n'était nul part. Son cœur battit rapidement, il commença à croire que son rêve n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu près de lui dans son appartement, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit les mots qu'il avait entendu. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue et il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il l'avait vraiment perdu. La femme de sa vie qu'il avait repoussé de nouveau qu'il n'avait pas voulu écouter ni comprendre avait quitté la ville. Il toucha doucement le fauteuil où elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir pour le guider dans les missions le cœur se serrant à ce geste, il pianota sur le clavier pour voir si elle lui avait laissé une vidéo d'adieu comme la dernière fois mais ne trouva rien, son cœur se serrant encore plus. Il avait tellement espéré que le lien qui les unissait était toujours là mais il avait dû se briser, comme son cœur en ce moment. Comment avait-il pût la laisser partir alors qu'il voulait être avec elle plus que tout ?

"Je suis désolée Felicity" dit-il dans le vide " Je t'en prie reviens vers moi" dit-il dans un cri d'agonie.

"Oliver" appela la jeune femme sortant de la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme se retourna et pu voir devant lui la femme de ses rêves, il s'avança rapidement, la pris dans ses bras, la serrant de toute ses forces la remerciant d'être resté. Après un instant la jeune femme s'écarta de ses bras se dirigeant vers son bureau où se trouvait le carton avec ses affaires.

"Je m'en veux de t'avoir faire souffrir et de t'avoir menti" dit-elle sans le regarder "Mais tu aurais dût accepter mes excuses, ne pas réagir comme tu l'as fait"

"Felicity...tu dois comprendre que cette semaine fut un cauchemar pour moi" s'approchant d'elle doucement.

"Pour moi aussi Oliver" elle chuchota se tournant vers lui "Et si c'était toi qui avait été à ma place j'aurais accepté ta décision"

"Bien évidemment que tu aurais accepté, tu es plus forte que moi" son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, "Je n'ai jamais été aussi dévasté de toute ma vie" il la fixa, apprenant de nouveau chaque nuance de son visage, elle lui avait tant manqué.

"Quand j'étais d'accord à la fin sur son plan j'ai su que tu serais dérangé, car je te connais depuis maintenant bientôt trois ans et je sais comment tu réagis à chaque mission à laquelle je participe, tu ne veux que rien ne m'arrive car nous sommes partenaires mais..." elle leva son regard vers lui "Je ne savais pas que tu serais tellement blessé d'apprendre que j'étais morte. Que tu allais souffrir autant et que..."

"Felicity je n'ai jamais ressenti une douleur aussi forte qu'au moment où j'ai appris que tu étais morte, tu es très importante pour moi, Que tu ne sois plus dans ma vie...c'est impensable"

"Tu n'as jamais rien fait qui aurait pût me faire penser que nous pourrions être ensemble. J'ai toujours cru que tu ne me voyais que comme le support technique de l'équipe"

"Felicity tu es tellement plus" il lui prit la main "Tu es tout pour moi...Et c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais montré ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi, mais je te l'ai dit dans nos rêves...! Je t'aime"

"Tu le penses vraiment. Tu ne me le dis pas juste car tu as cru que j'étais morte et demain tu vas me repousser de nouveau" demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

"Non cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Je le pensais dans les rêves et le pense encore maintenant. Je t'aime plus que tout, pardonne moi d'avoir mal réagis tout à l'heure"

"Je t'aime tellement Oliver" dit-elle en pleurant "J'ai toujours essayé de me dire que tant que tu étais dans ma vie, je pouvais ranger mes sentiments pour toi dans un coin de mon cœur, et te laisser être heureux avec une autre femme"

"Comme Laurel je suppose" se rappelant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur la vidéo "Il n'existe aucune autre femme pour moi que toi, nos rêves, notre lien le confirme"

"Sais-tu ce qui as déclenché le premier rêve ?"

"Comme m'a expliqué Cisco mon âme s'est fissuré au moment de ta mort car la douleur que j'ai ressentie en t'ayant perdu était si intense, mon cœur s'est déchiré en deux, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je crois que d'une certaine façon je ne voulais plus vivre. Et le lien que nous partageons te l'a fait ressentir, ton âme a senti ma détresse, tu es apparût alors dans mon rêve"

"Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu es tant souffert Oliver, mais je suis ici maintenant. Si tu veux de moi je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je ne te cacherai plus rien, tu seras le premier si je suis en danger" dit-elle entre les sanglots.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues essuyant les larmes qui inondaient son visage "Je t'aime Felicity, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je te veux dans ma vie professionnellement et personnellement pour toujours. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as dût le faire, tu l'as fait pour nous protéger et je ne te remercierai jamais assez, je suis désolé d'avoir été en colère contre toi "

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et sans réfléchir il s'avança vers elle et scella leurs lèvres ensemble. L'archer laissa ses joues et ses mains se posèrent sur son dos pour la rapprocher de lui encore plus. Il prit possession de sa bouche entièrement l'embrassant passionnément, il l'avait déjà fait dans ses rêves mais comme il s'en doutait la réalité était cent fois mieux. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de son cou le tirant plus étroitement encore, ne cassant pas le contact avec ses lèvres, s'émerveillant de la façon dont son corps se moulait parfaitement contre le sien. La jeune femme était enfin heureuse, se sentant bien dans ses bras fort qui l'entouraient contre son corps musclé. Le justicier était heureux aussi elle se trouvait enfin dans ses bras, vivante, c'est tout ce qui importait en fin de compte. Il ne voulait plus se battre avec elle pour lui avoir caché ses problèmes, pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence du plan. Ses mains se promenèrent sur ses bras, dans ses cheveux pour revenir dans son dos voulant se rassurer qu'elle était vraiment là et que ce n'était pas encore un de ses rêves.

Quand ils s'écartèrent, ils se regardèrent fixement l'un l'autre, profitant de cette nouvelle intimité entre eux. La jeune femme fut la première à dévier son regard, son incertitude et ses émotions se mélangeant en elle. L'archer comprenant ses insécurités, commença à parsemer son cou de baiser, aspirant sa peau pour laisser de petites traces, lui prouvant que ce qu'il se passait entre eux en ce moment était réelle.

« Je ne te repousserai plus jamais, croyant que je t'avais perdu m'a fait penser à toutes les choses que j'aurais dû faire différemment, j'ai besoin de toi dans tous les aspects de ma vie. »

« J'ai besoin de toi aussi" elle l'embrassa longuement ne voulant pas le quitter.

Ils furent interrompue par le téléphone de l'informaticienne qui discuta rapidement avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher, elle caressa doucement le visage de l'archer "Je dois aller au poste pour prévenir que je ne suis pas morte, c'était Lyla au téléphone. »

Le corps d'Oliver se raidit et il a secoué sa tête. « Ne t'en vas pas »

« Je ne veux pas mais...Lyla a dit que je devais le faire »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Pas encore" posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Oliver... » gémit-elle alors qu'il assaillait la colonne de sa gorge avec ses baisers. Elle capitula, incapable de résister, inclina la tête pour lui abandonner encore plus son cou.

Après avoir réussi à la convaincre de rester et que la jeune femme ait prévenu la compagne de Diggle de lui donner quelques heures de plus, ils partirent ensemble en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme sur sa moto. Il conduisit plus lentement cette fois-ci, profitant des bras de l'informaticienne autour de lui qui le serrait assez fort, elle n'était jamais monté sur son engin de la mort comme elle l'appelait. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, il lui prit la main et l'emmena en direction de la chambre immédiatement. Felicity se plaça sur le côté droit lui laissant le côté où la porte se trouvait. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille, la collant contre son corps voulant ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Durant une heure ils parlèrent de cette expérience qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur côté, il lui posa beaucoup de questions sur cet homme, Ryan, qui lui avait voulu du mal, sur le détective qui l'avait gardé en sécurité pendant la semaine, essayant de mettre sa jalousie de côté.

Il lui demanda pour l'hôpital, comment ils avaient feint sa mort si réaliste, il lui expliqua que quand il était rentré dans cette pièce voyant son corps inerte sans vie il avait senti son cœur éclater, et qu'il n'existait plus. La jeune femme parla d'un médicament qu'on lui avait injecté qui simulait une mort durant deux heures, avant que le système de son corps ne reprenne ses fonctions et qu'elle se réveille, elle s'excusa de nouveau de lui avoir fait subir ces moments si douloureux.

L'archer lui parla de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant sa mort, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait quelqu'un mais que cette fois-ci il n'arrivait pas à supporter sa perte. Que le manque de sa présence, de son contact lui avait fait réaliser ses sentiments pour elle et qu'il priait le premier soir pour qu'elle lui revienne. C'est à ce moment-là que le rêve avait commencé, qu'il avait repris un petit peu espoir en se demandant toujours si c'était possible, s'il n'avait pas juste rêvé d'elle car elle lui manquait trop mais qu'il avait besoin de réponse. Ce qu'il eut grâce à Cisco qui trouva les vidéos.

Incapable de lui répondre par des mots à cause de la boule dans sa gorge, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Oliver s'accrocha à son cou, la serra contre lui et intensifia le baiser. Ils restèrent quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant avant de devoir se séparer quand Lyla viendra chercher la jeune femme pour l'emmener au poste de police pour leur annoncer qu'elle n'était pas morte.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Plus tard dans la nuit après que Felicity ait prévenu Oliver, qui était retourné au bunker quand elle était partie avec Lyla, que tout c'était bien passé et qu'il se verrait demain, l'archer était partit du repaire dans son costume d'Arrow sur sa moto. Il avait conduit jusqu'à l'appartement de la femme de sa vie avec une mission à l'esprit. Arrivé à destination il escalada l'échelle de secours et rentra dans son appartement par la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il réussit à débloquer facilement, il se dit qu'il devait en parler à John, pour améliorer la sécurité de son appartement.

Il pouvait juger par le bruit de sa respiration douce qu'elle était bien endormie, il ouvrit délicatement le tiroir de la table de nuit et plaça une lettre laissant juste un petit bout de l'enveloppe dépasser du tiroir pour que la jeune femme puisse l'apercevoir et la lire demain. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'agenouilla, puis déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, il voulait pouvoir s'allonger près d'elle de nouveau et la parsemer de baisers, mais il devait être patient, elle avait passé une semaine difficile tout comme lui. Il la regarda encore un moment et quitta la pièce et l'appartement aussi doucement qu'il y était rentré.

Felicity fut réveillée le lendemain par son réveil, qui claironnait une chanson du groupe 'il était une fois, j'ai encore rêvé d'elle', une chanson qui leur correspondait très bien. Elle commença à se lever de son lit mais son attention fut attirée vers la table de nuit où le tiroir n'était pas fermé entièrement.

Saisissant le coin de l'enveloppe qui dépassait, elle commença à paniquer, cela n'était pas possible, Ryan était à l'hôpital sous surveillance, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir encore écrit. Quand elle tira doucement sur l'enveloppe elle reconnut l'écriture de son justicier, son prénom marqué dessus, son cœur se calma et d'une main tremblante en sortit la lettre.

« Ma Felicity,

Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi en informatique, donc faire une vidéo m'aurait surement pris beaucoup plus de temps que t'écrire cette lettre. Je suis venue dans ton antre quelques heures après l'annonce de ta mort, je voulais être près de toi. Je suis rentrée dans ta chambre recherchant une chose ou un vêtement qui ne manquerait à personne et c'est là que j'ai trouvé l'enveloppe à nos noms avec la clé usb à l'intérieur.

Je veux que tu saches que tu es ma meilleur ami aussi, ma partenaire et tellement plus. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une seconde chance dans la vie, et je n'aurais jamais pensé faire partie de ces personnes vu le passé que j'ai vécu depuis le jour où je suis monté sur le Gambit. Mais elle m'a été attribuée et je serai reconnaissant et l'honorerai chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque seconde pour la passer avec toi et te rendre la femme la plus heureuse.

Le jour où tu es entrée dans ma vie ou plutôt je suis rentré dans ton bureau, la lumière est enfin revenu dans mon existence, tu m'as fait sourire pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Tu es la seule personne depuis mon retour que j'ai considéré comme une personne et non pas une cible. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit hier à part Théa, tu représentes tout pour moi et je veux que tu saches que je crois, non je suis certain que tu es mon âme sœurs, et le lien invisible qui nous réunis je ne le renierai jamais car c'est grâce à lui que j'ai su que tu étais vivante. Je te protégerai toujours car je t'aime, je ne pourrai jamais faire autrement. J'accepterai cependant toutes les décisions que tu prendras, même si je pense qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes, car comme tu dis à chaque fois depuis le début de notre collaboration c'est ta vie, ton choix. Ce qui est le plus important c'est que tu es dans la mienne à tout jamais,

Avec amour,  
Oliver Queen

Felicity s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner, ni un café et partie dans sa voiture pour se diriger au Verdant. Elle arriva devant le club rapidement, sortit de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte en métal, tapant le code avec ses mains tremblantes. Quand elle descendit les escaliers elle aperçut ses partenaires.

« Bonjour John, Roy» dit-elle en les embrassant "Oliver est-il là"

« Je vois que tu vas bien Felicity, mieux qu'hier» Diggle lui sourit.

"Oui nous avons pût parler. Je te remercie d'être partie le voir mais..."

"Tu l'avais déjà rencontré dans votre rêve, je sais il me l'a dit mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de lui mettre les idées au claire "

"Je te remercie de veiller toujours sur moi grand frère" elle se laissa encercler de ses gros bras pour un câlin.

"Je serai toujours là pour toi Felicity" dit Diggle l'embrassant sur la joue puis quittant le bunker.

« Oliver est dans la salle de bain» dit Roy "Je vais vous laisser ensemble, je suis vraiment heureux que tout se finisse bien pour vous"

"Roy attends" dit Félicity en lui attrapant le bras "Va chercher Théa à Corto Maltèse, dit lui tout ce que tu ressens et si elle ne veut plus être avec toi tu auras au moins essayé. L'amour vaut le coup de se battre pour ce que l'on veut...crois-moi"

« D'accord, merci pour le billet que tu avais déposé dans le coffre, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir récupéré le courrier avant si je l'avais fait… » dit-il tout penaud.

"Ce n'est pas grave Roy, c'est oublié, tout c'est bien fini c'est le plus important"

Roy quitta le bunker à son tour, et la jeune femme attendit que le justicier sorte de la salle de bain. Après plusieurs minutes interminable à attendre elle le vit sortir torse nue une serviette autour de son cou et un bas de survêtement, quand il leva la tête et l'aperçut il sourit, il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras musclés.

« Je vois que tu as lu la lettre. » lui dit-il en souriant. « Et si tu te demandes si je pense tout ce que j'ai écrit, et bien sache que oui. »

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car la jeune femme commença un baiser très passionné. Ils parleraient après, pour l'instant elle avait une grande envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer de souffle et de se laisser aller à la passion qui la dévorait. Après de longs baisers passionnés, ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais tellement heureux.

« Quand j'ai vu la lettre dans mon tiroir j'ai eu peur au début, j'ai cru que cela recommençait"

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que de déposer la lettre comme cela te ferait peur, j'aurais dû faire une vidéo"

"Tu as voulu bien faire Oliver et je te remercie, je ne t'en veux pas. Au moment où j'ai vu ton écriture j'ai été soulagé immédiatement mais...il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à faire des vidéos» dit-elle en souriant "Penses-tu vraiment que le lien qui nous relies veut dire que..."

«Oui je t'ai dit que j'ai accepté mes sentiments quand je croyais que tu étais morte et je suis sûr à cent pourcent, sûr que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs. En rentrant dans ma vie tu l'as transformé, tu m'as transformé, tu as rendu ma vie plus facile à vivre et m'a fait croire que je n'étais pas un monstre »

« Tu n'as rien d'un monstre tu es mon héros» dit-elle en lui caressant sa barbe naissante du bout des doigts.

« Je sens le lien depuis le premier rêve, il a réunis mon cœur au tien» il la regardait fixement et continua « Je t'aime Felicity Smoak. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et pour l'éternité. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais connue et jamais plus je ne te quitterai. Te perdre m'a fait si mal et m'a fait comprendre que je devais arrêter de me voiler la face. »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver Queen. Mon cœur et mon corps t'appartiennent depuis si longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la chance que tu ressentes les mêmes sentiments que moi et je suis la plus heureuse aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussée, de t'avoir dit qu'avec la vie que nous menions je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. D'avoir eu une relation avec Sarah devant toi, te faisant croire que tu ne représentais rien à mes yeux alors que tu es tout depuis longtemps. Même John me disait d'arrêter de me cacher derrière ma mission pour être avec toi"

« John est la voix de la raison de nous trois». dit-elle avec un sourire « Je voyais que tu me regardais différemment depuis le manoir ou tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour appâter Slade, mais je ne voulais pas espérer trop, mon cœur était assez meurtri»

« Je n'ai pas menti ce jour-là, Je t'aimais déjà comme je n'ai jamais aimé. » Il prit sa main et la déposa sur son cœur « Ce que je ressens pour toi à cet endroit est plus fort que n'importe quoi au monde. Tu es ancré en moi à tout jamais. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le justicier son héros, puisse l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle étudiait son visage et voyait tout cet amour qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ses yeux, elle avait déposé ses mains sur son visage et caressait ses joues avec ses doigts. Son pouce se posa sur ses lèvres et les caressa, Oliver trembla à ce contact et ferma les yeux, la jeune femme approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa passionnément, plus rien ne comptait à par eux dans ce moment-là.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Ryan était très en colère et prêt à se venger coûte que coûte, il pensait déjà à la façon qu'il allait pouvoir s'échapper pendant son transfert vers la sortie. Oliver Queen ne s'en sortirait pas vivant, il allait être plus rusé que l'archer la prochaine fois, il allait leur faire croire qu'ils étaient à l'abri, qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien avant de les frapper sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent. Felicity était à lui, et personne ne se mettrait entre elle et lui. Pas même Arrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde voici le chapitre 11, posez peut-être une boîte de mouchoirs à vos côté.**

 **Merci à ma Beta shinobu24 pour son super travail de correction.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se voit à la fin du chapitre**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Ryan tira sur son bras où les menottes étaient attachées au lit maudissant les sales flic qui les avaient placés là. Quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital il avait été transféré dans une chambre flanqué de deux policiers à l'entrée de sa chambre, et un à l'intérieur pour qu'il n'essaie rien sur le médecin qui le soignait. La balle avait traversé son omoplate mais rien d'important n'avait été touché, la blessure devait juste être nettoyée et refermée. Il savait que menotté et surveillé, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper, à part s'il était un parent de la famille Oudini, mais pendant qu'on le soignait il planifiait déjà son plan d'évasion dans sa tête.

La colère qu'il ressentait envers Oliver Queen était palpable alors qu'elle était absolue il avait raté sa chance de le tuer, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour le bloquer et cette foutue drogue n'avait pas fait son travail. Et puis il avait eu de l'aide, ses partenaires étaient venus lui sauver la vie, ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effet de la rage qu'il éprouvait, il n'avait jamais été un homme méchant, mais de savoir que ce robin des bois de pacotille était avec la femme de sa vie le répugnait. Il repensa à ce que son ennemi lui avait dit, sa déesse n'était pas morte en fin de compte il n'avait pas tout perdu, il allait pouvoir la récupérer bientôt mais il devait être plus rusé. Il tira de nouveau sur les menottes grognant d'être attaché comme un lion en cage.

"Bientôt nous serons réunis ma déesse" dit-il à la pièce vide.

Au bout de quelques heures, attachés à ce lit dans cette chambre ce demandant quand il pourrait s'enfuir, deux policiers qui se trouvaient devant la porte de sa chambre rentrèrent et lui attachèrent les bras dans le dos avec les menottes. Jones savait que c'était dans les cinq prochaines minutes qu'il pourrait s'échapper, sinon s'il laissait sa chance passer après ce laps de temps il se trouverait dans une cellule au poste de police, il devait agir très vite. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur attendant que les portes s'ouvrent il feignit une douleur dans l'épaule à cause de sa blessure, et de la position imposé par le port des menottes. La stupidité ou l'humanité des policiers leur firent lui enlever les menottes au moment où les portes s'ouvraient, ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la cabine mais au moment où les portes se refermèrent Jones s'échappa laissant les policiers à l'intérieur, le temps que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et qu'ils sortent de l'ascenseur il avait disparu dans la nature.

 **GAOAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Felicity était revenue de son exil d'une semaine pour sa protection contre Jones. Deux mois où Oliver restait à ses côtés jours et nuit pour la protéger de ce malade qui avait pu s'enfuir de l'hôpital. Dire que l'archer avait été furieux était un euphémisme, Lyla avait voulu de nouveau mettre en sécurité la jeune informaticienne avec Billy, mais Oliver eu un non catégorique, il était hors de questions qu'il soit de nouveau éloigné d'elle, surtout avec ce détective.

Au départ la première semaine ils restaient dans le repaire, lui dormant sur les tapis d'entraînement ne voulant pas précipiter les choses entre eux, et elle dans le lit. Mais au bout de ces sept jours enfermés la jeune femme devenait folle, alors l'archer avait cherché rapidement un appartement ne voulant pas la laisser seul dans le sien. Au bout de quelques jours il avait trouvé un loft dans le centre-ville avec de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la ville et ses lumières, la nuit, ressemblait au milles et une nuit. La cuisine ouverte donnait sur le salon qui était équipé d'une magnifique cheminée où il pouvait se projeter, allongé sur une couverture avec la femme de sa vie, faisant l'amour toute la nuit. Leur relation avait bien évolué depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments mais n'avaient pas encore passé le stade de l'intimité. Pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas, mais la jeune femme voulait y aller doucement, Oliver avait été compréhensif, et lui avait dit qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête.

Felicity était tombé amoureuse de ce spacieux loft, et ne savait pas si elle accepterait de le quitter après que Jones soit de nouveau attrapé. Elle aimait beaucoup vivre avec Oliver, travailler ensemble dans le bunker à rechercher Jones, manger les bons petits plats qu'il lui préparait, se prélasser sur le canapé regardant les épisodes de Game of Throne, même si Ryan était toujours en fuite elle aimait sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Pendant ces deux mois Jones s'était trouvé une petite cachette dans les Glades, guérissant de ses blessures et prenant son temps pour créer un plan qui détruirait à tout jamais l'archer, et emmener la femme qu'il aimait loin de Starling City de force s'il le fallait. Il avait toujours l'intention d'adorer son corps, mais aussi de corrompre son âme pour qu'elle soit à lui pour toujours. Il avait réussi à créer un billet d'avion montrant son évasion vers New York grâce à ses talents informatiques, la police pensait à ce jour qu'il s'était enfui de Starling, alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans les Glades.  
Oliver avait ouvert la porte du loft lentement, priant que le bruit de l'ouverture n'alerte pas le malade qui les faisait encore souffrir. Il y a une heure il avait reçu un appel de Ryan lui indiquant qu'il serait dans son appartement l'attendant. Il rentra à l'intérieur du loft silencieusement marchant doucement comme un chat dans l'entrée pour ne pas annoncer sa présence, il savait qu'il devait être plus intelligent que lui pour le surprendre. Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce qui était habituellement éclairés par les lumières de l'extérieur, mais pas cette fois-ci car les fenêtres avaient été recouvertes d'une sorte de peinture noire pour empêcher à la lune d'éclairer le salon. Il s'avança dans la pièce tout en se souvenant des évènements qui étaient arrivés il y a quelques heures.

La nuit dernière l'archer avait dût patrouiller seul avec son informaticienne dans l'oreille, Diggle étant absent avec Lyla pour quelques jours et Roy se trouvant toujours à Corto Maltèse avec Théa ayant réussi à lui parler de ses sentiments, qu'elle partageait bien évidemment. Après la patrouille qui avait été difficile et dans laquelle ils avaient évités deux viols, trois braquages et étant tombé sur un échange de drogue qui était partie en folie lorsque que plusieurs coup de feu contre l'archer avait été tirés et qu'il avait dût se mettre à l'abri en hauteur pour s'échapper pour ne pas être blessé, le justicier était rentré au bunker avec un niveau d'adrénaline qui aurait fait éclater un thermomètre.

Il avait décidé de se défouler sur le mannequin d'entraînement avant de rentrer avec sa belle copine. Il l'avait enlacé, embrassé dit des mots d'amour et laisser partir pour rentrer au loft seule, lui rappelant d'être prête à l'heure pour leur petit déjeuner chez Alfredo. Au bout de deux heures d'entraînement intensif il partit s'allonger un instant sur le lit pour détendre ses muscles mais s'endormis emporté par la fatigue.

Il se réveilla vers sept heures énervé contre lui-même d'avoir laissé Felicity seule, se prépara rapidement, sortit du bunker pour aller attendre sa petite amie chez Alfredo. Quand la jeune femme eut une demi-heure de retard, l'archer commença vraiment à s'inquiéter, il avait déjà essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais sans réponses ainsi qu'envoyer un bon nombre de messages non répondu. Comprenant qu'elle ne viendrait pas il se dirigea en premier au loft s'attendant à la trouver sur place mais il n'y avait personne. Enervé il conduisit ensuite en direction du Verdant sur sa moto voulant essayer de la retrouver.

Quand il arriva au bunker, il ne trouva personne et s'en inquiéta encore plus, ce n'était pas du tout l'habitude de Felicity de ne pas le prévenir en cas d'empêchement, s'il y avait le moindre changement elle le prévenait rapidement, surtout depuis l'histoire avec Ryan Jones. Ils s'étaient promis au début de leur relation de ne jamais rien se cacher. Il commença à trianguler son signal dans la ville pour la localiser comme elle lui avait appris, mais le traceur de son téléphone n'apparut pas sur la carte, ce qui le mit en colère encore plus. Il pensa à appeler le capitaine Lance mais il savait qu'il ne se mettrait à la rechercher que dans quarante-huit heures ce qui était trop long car tout pouvait arriver. Il appela aussi les hôpitaux mais elle n'avait pas été acceptée dans l'un des établissements.

Il se décida à appeler une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais il savait qu'il avait été là pour elle la protégeant durant cette semaine dans la planque de l'Argus, Felicity lui avait annoncé il y a deux jours que le détective Billy Malone avait été transféré à Starling, il n'avait pas été très heureux mais avait confiance en sa compagne. Il composa le numéro, au bout de deux sonneries l'homme amoureux de sa belle informaticienne décrocha.

"Détective Billy Malone"

"Bonjour Détective, ici Oliver Queen je vous appelle pour vous demander si vous avez des nouvelles de Felicity"

"Non pas depuis avant-hier, il lui est arrivé quelque chose"

"Elle a disparu, j'ai fait plusieurs recherches un peu partout mais elle est introuvable, je pense que cela pourrait être Jones même si la police croit qu'il a quitté la ville."

"Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté et vous tiens au courant ne vous inquiétez pas on va la retrouver"

"Et je vais continuer de mon côté aussi"

"Je peux prévenir Lyla aussi, je sais qu'elle est partie quelques jours avec votre ami"

"Oui ils sont en vacances, même si nous les contactons ils ne seront pas là avant des jours et je ne resterais pas les bras croisés pendant que la femme que j'aime a disparu"

"Je comprends Monsieur Queen, mais Lyla a des ressources que vous ne soupçonnez pas"

"Je vous laisse faire, merci Détective"

"Aucun souci, elle est importante pour moi aussi vous savez, même si je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de vous"

"Et je l'aime plus que tout" dit l'archer

"Je le sais et je ne lui ferais aucune avance ne vous inquiétez pas...Elle est devenue une très grande amie et je ferais toujours attention à elle."

"J'ai confiance Billy...Et je sais qu'elle vous veut dans sa vie en tant qu'ami"

"Merci Oliver...je vous laisse et vous tient au courant"

"Merci et je ferai de même"

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, l'archer continua ses recherches avec le logiciel de localisation, s'énervant quand aucun endroit n'apparut sur l'écran. Frustré il était parti s'entrainer sur la salmon ladder. Il fut interrompu au bout de quelques minutes par la sonnerie de son téléphone et répondit sans regarder le contact.

"Oliver" il entendit la voix de la femme de sa vie.

"Felicity ou es-tu ?"

"Oliver je...je..." elle pleurait au téléphone.

"Mon amour répond moi...Felicity" cria-t-il

Mais ce n'est pas elle qui répondit au téléphone, l'archer entendit une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

"Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'elle est bien vivante"

"RYAN !" Le muscle de la mâchoire du justicier s'était contracté tellement il essayait de contenir sa colère avant de parler "Si tu la blesses il n'y aura aucun endroit dans ce monde ou tu pourras te cacher car je te traquerai pour te tuer"

"Ce n'est pas elle que je veux blesser, elle est ma déesse. Elle est juste un appât pour te faire venir vers moi pour que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé il y a deux mois"

"D'accord sans problème, dis-moi ou tu te caches et j'arrive immédiatement"

"Tu ne fais pas les règles Arrow, on va jouer à mon jeu selon mes règles et tu as intérêt à les suivre à la lettre car j'ai beau vouloir ma déesse je peux aussi la tuer"

"Dès que je te trouve tu vas regretter de t'être attaqué à moi et la femme de ma vie" dit l'archer les dents serrés.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir Oliver Queen...Le jeu commence maintenant" dit Ryan rigolant comme un fou.

Jones avait fait courir le justicier dans toute la ville durant toute la journée, l'appelant d'une cabine dans le centre-ville, à un téléphone laissé dans une salle de sport, ou tout autre endroit. Il avait tout planifié pour que son ennemi n'ait pas le temps d'appeler ses partenaires à la rescousse, il savait qu'aucun des deux n'était en ville, mais il préférait être sûr d'avoir le justicier tout seul devant lui. Le dernier appel qu'il lui donna lui indiqua l'emplacement de la jeune femme, dans leur loft.

Oliver fit un pas en avant avec précaution, son regard parcourant la pièce principale pour repérer un danger potentiel. Il se demandait où ce malade pouvait se cacher, il parcourra tout le bas du loft et ne trouva personne. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta doucement les marches évitant de faire craquer le bois. Arrivé à l'étage il rentra dans leur chambre et ne trouvant rien se demanda où ce malade avait pût se cacher et où était Felicity.  
Pendant qu'il scrutait la chambre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et il put voir Jones apparaître partiellement dans l'embrasure, sa main droite tenant un pistolet, sa main gauche toujours caché dans la pièce où il se tenait.

"Et voilà le robin des bois des temps moderne" dit Ryan se sentant très confiant et suffisant "Tu en as mis du temps pour venir, tu as fait une petite balade en ville"

"Laisse tomber le flingue et vient m'affronter si tu en est capable, la dernière fois même drogué je t'ai battu"

L'homme fit un pas dans la chambre fléchissant son bras gauche traînant sa captive dans l'ouverture de la porte avec lui. Il la tenait par sa queue de cheval, l'obligeant à rester auprès de lui, tout en regardant l'archer, il déplaça son bras droit et positionna son pistolet sur le côté de Felicity qui frissonna de peur.

"Tu peux toujours venir m'attaquer mais je crois qu'en ce moment tu n'as pas le choix et rester à ta place" dit-il en souriant "car tu vois tant que je la tiens à mes côté tu ne tenteras rien pour ne pas risquer de la blesser"

Oliver serra sa mâchoire, essayant de contrôler sa colère contre ce malade qui tenait Felicity, son premier souci étant de garder en sécurité la femme qu'il aimait même si elle était encore tenu par l'autre homme. Il devait tout simplement rester calme pour pouvoir trouver un plan rapidement et faire sortir sa compagne des mains de ce fou.

L'archer regarda Felicity dans les yeux et put voir qu'elle était terrifiée autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle était très courageuse il n'en doutait pas et avec les manœuvres de défense que lui avait appris Diggle elle pourrait se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait Jones sur elle, dans tout autre situation. L'homme l'avait pressé contre lui et avait toujours son arme pointé sur elle, un seule geste et il pouvait la tuer sur le coup, pour sa part il était encore trop éloigné d'elle et le temps qu'il se déplace Ryan aurait tiré, la tuant sur le coup. Beaucoup trop de variante était en jeu en ce moment, il devait attendre que ce malade fasse une erreur pour l'attaquer.

"Laisse-la partir Jones ! C'est entre toi et moi, tu veux me tuer alors vas-y mais laisse Felicity"

"J'ai mis des années à la trouver je ne vais pas la laisser partir maintenant elle est à moi, c'est ma déesse" dit-il en tirant un peu plus sur ses cheveux pour rapprocher son visage du sien léchant sa joue la faisant de nouveau frissonner.

"Felicity n'est ni à toi ni à moi elle est sa propre personne." dit l'archer tremblant de colère de voir cet homme tenir et toucher son amour.

"Elle est à moi c'est ma déesse, et je vais lui faire oublier ton existence, son corps va m'appartenir"

Oliver avait peur pour Felicity, l'homme devant lui devenait de plus en plus fou, il serrait encore plus les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait et il pouvait voir sur son magnifique visage la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

"Quand elle était avec moi au collège nous nous sommes aimés tu sais, nous avons partagés de tendres baisers, de douces caresses et si elle ne m'avait pas quitté nos nuits auraient été surement fabuleuse, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?" dit-il dans l'oreille de Felicity "j'aurais pût la récupérer il y a un an si tu n'avais pas été dans le cadre" dit il avec colère au justicier.

Oliver pensa qu'il devait vite faire quelque chose pour désamorcer la situation, Jones devenait incontrôlable, il devait se relier à Felicity d'une façon ou d'une autre pour qu'ils soient en synchronisation pour désarmer ce malade. Il vit Ryan enlever sa main des cheveux de la jeune femme pour la poser à sa taille et la coller à lui commençant à se frotter sur sa hanche sensuellement. Le regard de l'informaticienne s'encra à lui et il put voir cette lueur de colère qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'excitait sur sa hanche. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle était prête à tout pour se détacher de son emprise et Oliver savait comment faire craquer ce malade pour qu'il se retourne contre lui et laisse sa compagne s'échapper.

"Si tu savais Jones à quel point tu es passé à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux avec Felicity. Quand nous faisons l'amour tous les soirs, c'est tellement passionné et fabuleux. Elle peut faire monter un homme au septième ciel avec sa bouche et sa langue" dit-il voulant distraire Jones et qu'il lâche la jeune femme.

"Quand elle sera dans mes bras ce sera moi qui lui donnerait beaucoup de plaisir" dit Ryan en colère "ce sera mon nom qu'elle criera et pas le tien" dit-il fixant l'archer d'un regard noir.

Oliver avait réussi à le mettre en colère mais il tenait toujours aussi fort la jeune informaticienne, le justicier compris qu'il devait encore plus l'appâter, l'énerver, le rendre encore plus jaloux pour qu'il la lâche complètement. Il regarda intensément Felicity pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se tenir prête à tout moment, la jeune femme cligna des yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris.

"Tu auras peut-être son corps mais son âme et son cœur m'appartiendront toujours. Toutes les nuits quand tu dormiras elle viendra me rejoindre dans mes rêves grâce au lien que nous partageons, et nous ferons l'amour passionnément et c'est mon nom qu'elle criera. Tu ne seras jamais rien pour elle comme à l'époque où elle t'a laissé pour partir au MIT, mais je serai à tout jamais son véritable amour rien ne changera cela, surtout pas toi qui est si insignifiant"

Pendant son discours l'archer put se rendre compte du changement d'expression sur le visage de Jones, la colère, la jalousie qui s'intensifiait à chaque parole prononcée, sa confiance s'effritait petit à petit. Jones était tellement concentré sur Oliver, sa colère grandissant de plus en plus qu'il avait orienté son pistolet sur l'archer ne prêtant plus du tout attention à la jeune femme, sa main se desserrant même de son emprise sur sa hanche. Quand Felicity sentie que les doigts de Ryan se détendaient sur sa hanche, elle sut que c'était le moment qu'ils avaient attendu avec le justicier pour s'éloigner de son harceleur. La jeune femme asséna un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire de l'homme, suivi d'un coup de talon dans la rotule ce qui le fit totalement lâcher sa prise surpris par les coups qu'il venait de recevoir, se tenant le côté gauche qui le faisait souffrir. La jeune informaticienne courra en direction de l'archer qui la prit dans ses bras un instant avant de la pousser vers la porte.

"Sors maintenant Felicity, quitte le loft"

"Je ne pars pas sans toi Oliver, je ne te laisse pas avec ce fou"

Elle lui prit la main et ils coururent dans les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, l'archer voulait accéder à la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir mettre son amour en sécurité. Arrivés au milieu du salon un coup de feu les fit s'arrêter.

"Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas encore Arrow. Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma déesse, personne ne l'emportera loin de moi" dit Jones tout en s'approchant des deux personnes devant lui.

Quand il arriva presque à leur hauteur Oliver se jeta sur Ryan saisissant son bras droit le frappant contre le pilier à ses côtés à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le pistolet soit tombé de sa main tandis que Felicity partait se cacher derrière le comptoir de la cuisine mais son pied se pris dans un des tabourets ce qui la fit tomber. Pendant ce temps Jones donna des coups de poings dans l'estomac du justicier pour lui faire lâcher prise, il reçut un uppercut de la part d'Oliver qui le fit tomber à terre.

L'archer se tourna pour rechercher la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle avait pût se cacher ou même sortir de l'appartement, pendant que Ryan se relevait derrière lui. Au bruit de mouvement le justicier se retourna vers lui et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut une lampe sur la tête ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Jones récupéra son pistolet à terre et le dirigea vers l'archer qui se trouvait à terre, un peu sonné par le coup. Il vit le bout du canon du pistolet sur lui, Jones le fixant avec un sourire maniaque qui lui prouvait qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à lui tirer dessus. Oliver pensa à sa petite amie, à son amour pour elle, à la force qu'elle lui influait depuis plus de deux ans. Il observa les yeux de son ennemi se noircir, et dans un dernier élan se jeta sur lui pour essayer de le désarmer de nouveau mais Jones tira sur lui. En tombant à terre le justicier entendit le cri de la femme de sa vie, puis la vit apparaître à ses côtés se jetant à genoux auprès de lui en pleurant.

"Je t'en prie Oliver ne me quittes pas" dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur sa blessure à l'abdomen "tient le coup pour moi" elle attrapa la couverture sur le canapé et la pressa sur son corps.

"Je t'aime Felicity" dit l'archer dans un souffle "j'ai eu deux mois..." il respira fort "merveilleux avec toi"

"Non non non...mon amour ne dis pas cela on va avoir des années ensemble" dit-elle en sanglotant "je t'interdis de me quitter Oliver Queen"

"Pousse toi de là ma déesse que je finisse le travail" dit Jones pointant de nouveau le pistolet sur le justicier.

"Tu devras me tuer avant de le tuer" dit Felicity en se penchant sur le corps de l'homme de sa vie pour le protéger "jamais je ne serai à toi"

"Je n'ai pas encore eut ma récompense, je n'ai pas encore adoré ton corps" dit-il en la tirant par le bras pour la soulever du sol "Je verrai plus tard si je dois te tuer, pour l'instant viens là" il tira un peu plus fort la jeune femme s'accrochant au corps de l'archer.

"Ne la touches pas" hurla Oliver essayant de se lever même avec la balle dans le ventre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Queen je vais bien m'en occuper" dit Jones se préparant à tirer de nouveau "Mais tu ne seras pas là pour voir cela"

Felicity ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir cela tout en essayant de se sortir des bras de son ancien copain d'école pour se positionner devant l'archer quand elle entendit un tir puis un autre. Elle hurla quand elle fut entraînée vers le sol et elle entendit son nom crier, elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'elle fut attrapée par deux larges bras, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme ceux de Diggle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle pût apercevoir Jones à terre une balle dans la tête, quand elle se tourna elle pût voir Lyla au côté de Billy tenant sa poitrine, du sang coulant entre ses doigts, l'arme qui avait tué son harceleur dans l'autre main, il lui fit un sourire avant de commencer à s'écrouler à terre.

"Fe-li-ci-ty" dit Oliver dans un souffle.

La jeune femme se précipita à terre vers lui, plaçant de nouveau sa main sur la couverture, sanglotant de plus belle quand elle vit son teint pâle. L'archer leva la main et la déposa sur la joue de son âme sœur.

"Je t'ai-me..plus que...tout mon a-mou-r" dit-il entre plusieurs souffles.

"Je t'aime aussi...plus que tout. Tu dois rester calme, respire lentement avant que les secours arrivent" elle regarda Diggle qui lui confirma d'un signe de la tête qu'ils étaient prévenu.

"Tu es...mon ange... pour" il prit une grande respiration "l'éternité"

Il lui fit un petit sourire, lui baissa doucement le visage pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres délicatement tout en fermant les yeux. Son bras quitta sa joue et tomba au côté de son corps.

"NON ! OLIVER ! NON" cria la jeune femme posant son visage dans le cou de l'homme de sa vie pleurant de plus en plus fort "Je t'en prie ne meurt pas...je t'aime tellement"

Une cacophonie se fit entendre d'un coup dans l'appartement lorsque la police arriva suivit des ambulanciers qui s'occupèrent de Billy et du justicier. Ils commencèrent tout de suite les premiers soins sur l'archer, l'intubèrent et l'installèrent sur un brancard quittant rapidement le loft. Au vue du visage que l'un des ambulanciers fit à Diggle qui se trouvait debout tenant Felicity qui sanglotait dans son torse, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'Oliver Queen s'en sorte vivant cette fois-ci.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la confrontation entre Oliver, Ryan et Felicity s'était produite dans le loft, la jeune femme se trouvait au cimetière de Starling devant la tombe de cet homme merveilleux qui était rentré dans sa vie un jour, les larmes coulant abondamment. Elle regarda derrière elle et pût apercevoir Diggle et Lyla collés l'un à l'autre portant des lunettes noires pour que l'on ne voit pas leur tristesse mais apercevant les larmes coulant sur leur joues. Se concentrant de nouveau sur la tombe elle s'accroupi et déposa doucement le bouquet de fleur à terre.

"Je suis tellement désolée...Tu n'aurais jamais dût rentrer dans ma vie...Tu ne serais pas mort aujourd'hui en me protégeant" elle s'arrêta un instant ayant du mal à respirer "J'espère que tu n'es pas seul là-haut, peut-être que tu es réunis avec tes parents, je l'espère de tout mon cœur" elle essuya ses larmes " et que tu es enfin heureux, tu vas tellement nous manquer...au revoir" dit-elle en caressant la pierre tombale.

Elle se leva doucement essuyant ses yeux, déposa un baiser de sa main sur la tombe, dit un dernier adieu puis partit sans se retourner en direction des Diggle qui avait eux aussi perdu une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour eux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et nous voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Je remercie shinobu24 qui est ma Beta et que je trouve géniale, elle m'a énormément aidé avec les corrections.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire et qui ont suivi cette histoire, merci au guest à qui je n'ai pas pû répondre.**

 **Très bonne lecture pour le chapitre, on se retrouveras sur la nouvelle histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire.**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Felicity regardait la ville par les baies vitrées de sa chambre, son regard perdu au loin, ses pensées revenant à ce qui était arrivé il y a un mois dans ce loft. Elle aurait pût le vendre, aller habiter ailleurs mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage, trop de bons souvenirs avaient été vécus ici.

Après que les ambulanciers soient partis avec Billy et Oliver, l'équipe d'investigation medico-légale avait commencé son travail recueillant des preuves pour analyser et poser un diagnostic sur ce qui avait pût arriver ici. Lyla présenta sa carte d'agent gouvernementale pour l'argus expliquant que c'était le détective Billy Malone qui avait tiré sur Ryan Jones car il pointait son arme sur Oliver Queen au moment où ils étaient rentrés dans le loft.

Quand le capitaine lui demanda comment elle était au courant qu'il y avait un risque que Jones soit ici alors qu'il était supposé être à New-York ou autre part sur le globe, elle expliqua que le détective Malone l'avait prévenu ce matin que mademoiselle Smoak avait peut-être été enlevée. Ce qu'il confirma en fin de journée au moment où l'avion de l'argus avait atterrit à Starling ayant reçu un message de la part d'Oliver Queen qui se dirigeait ici pour venir sauver sa petite amie.

Le temps qu'elle arrive au loft avec le détective et son compagnon John Diggle, Jones avait réussi à tirer sur Oliver et tenait Felicity en otage, il pointait son arme en direction du jeune homme prêt à tirer de nouveau pour le tuer. Billy Malone n'avait pas réfléchi en rentrant et avait tiré une balle dans la tête du harceleur ayant peur pour la sécurité de son amie et son petit ami, il l'avait été touché dans la cage thoracique dans le processus.

Après la déclaration de Felicity sur ce qui s'était passé dans l'appartement avant l'arrivée de la rescousse, Lyla, John et la jeune femme furent autorisés à quitter les lieux du crime pour se diriger vers l'hôpital où Billy et Oliver avaient été transportés. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils durent attendre plusieurs heures dans la salle d'attente, les deux hommes ayant été blessés grièvement, à un moment donné un médecin arriva leur annonça que l'opération de Billy s'était bien passé et qu'il avait été placé dans sa chambre. La jeune femme ne voulait pas quitter la salle d'attente, elle avait peur pour Oliver qui était toujours en chirurgie elle ferma les yeux et espéra que le lien qui les unissait, l'aiderait à être plus fort pour survivre et lui demandant intérieurement de revenir vers elle. John et Lyla partirent un instant la laissant seul pour aller voir le fils de leur compagnon d'armes. Quand ils revinrent vers Felicity ils durent attendre encore une heure avant qu'un autre médecin vienne les voir et c'est toute tremblotante que la jeune femme se leva aider par Diggle et s'approcha de l'homme en blouse blanche.

"La blessure de monsieur Queen était assez importante et son cœur s'est arrêté"

"Non..Non.. Je vous en supplie pas lui" cria la jeune femme sentant ses jambes se dérober, elle serait tombée à terre si John n'avait pas été là pour la tenir fort dans ses bras.

"Est ce que notre ami est mort ?" demanda l'ancien militaire.

" Non, nous avons réussi à le faire revenir, il a l'air d'avoir une grande volonté de vivre"

"Oui il a une très grande envie de vivre" répondit Diggle tout en regardant Felicity.

"Mais les prochaines heures vont être décisive, il est dans le coma pour l'instant" continua le médecin.

"Je peux le voir ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Nous devons l'installer dans sa chambre avant, puis vous pourrez aller le voir. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher quand tout sera prêt" dit le médecin avant de les quitter.

"Je veux être auprès de lui John" pleura la jeune femme dans les bras de son ami "Dis-moi qu'il ne va pas mourir. Dis-moi qu'il va survivre"

"Il est fort Felicity et il t'aime, il va tout faire pour se battre et te revenir" dit-il en essayant de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en regardant sa femme qui était triste pour sa nouvelle amie.

Felicity fut soulagée que le détective soit toujours vivant, elle aurait dû aller le voir elle le savait mais son cœur faisait mal pour l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'était pas sure qu'elle aurait pût supporter d'apprendre qu'il l'avait quitté. Elle se demandait comment Oliver avait pût supporter sa prétendue mort et comprenait maintenant beaucoup mieux pourquoi il lui en avait voulu un moment de ne pas lui avoir parlé du plan. Elle avait ressenti une douleur très forte à l'intérieur de son cœur au moment où elle l'avait vu à terre en sang, la douleur du justicier avait dû être cent fois pire ne sachant pas pourquoi on lui avait tiré dessus. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit dès le début qu'elle était menacée, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait autant souffrir, elle se promit à elle-même de ne plus jamais lui mentir, mais il devait encore se battre pour lui revenir, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé leur vie ensemble.

Au bout de quinze minutes d'attente une infirmière vint la chercher pour l'emmener dans la chambre d'Oliver, et quand elle le vit allonger sur ce lit, des fils sur son corps elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir mis dans cet état. C'était à cause de son passé qu'il avait été blessé. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement pris la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de son lit et s'assit tout en lui prenant la main. Elle resta comme cela, le regardant, lui caressant le dessus de sa main avec son pouce en attendant qu'il se réveille et qu'elle puisse revoir de nouveau ses beaux yeux bleus.

"Je t'en prie Oliver, si tu m'entends bats-toi pour nous. Je ne peux pas te perdre alors que je viens de te trouver" elle sanglota "Je t'aime tellement ne me quittes pas mon amour"

Elle posa son visage sur son bras, pleurant encore et encore espérant que la chance serait enfin de leur côté, elle sursauta au bruit des machines qui bipèrent infernalement, quand elle regarda le moniteur, le tracé était plate. Elle fut évacuée de la chambre par une infirmière tandis que ses collègues faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour sauver son justicier, son amour. Elle se colla au mur du couloir, tremblant et pleurant de peur, ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle s'écroula au sol sentant son cœur se briser. Elle se répéta encore et encore la même phrase "pas lui ne me le prenez pas, pas lui ne me le prenez pas..."

Felicity se trouvait dans ce cimetière, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il y avait quelques jours qu'il était parti, il était mort sur ce lit d'hôpital. Elle en voulait tellement à Ryan Jones d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer, d'avoir pris la vie de cet homme qui l'avait protégé et sauvé. Elle s'agenouilla sur l'herbe et déposa les fleurs sur la tombe "je suis désolée" chuchota-t-elle tout en caressant le nom sur la tombe, elle entendit des pas derrière son dos, se releva doucement et se tourna vers John qui se positionna à ses côtés.

"C'est un héros" dit-elle à son ami.

"Oui tout comme son père l'avait été" répondit Diggle "Nous devons retourner à l'hôpital Felicity, il nous attend"

"J'arrive dans une minute...Va rejoindre Lyla dans la voiture...Je veux être seule pour lui dire au revoir"

"Je comprends, prend le temps qu'il te faut" dit-il en lui serrant doucement l'épaule avant de rejoindre sa femme vers la voiture.

Elle regarda de nouveau la tombe et pensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui. Ses rires, ses cris de colère, sa peine quand elle lui avait dit que rien n'arriverait entre eux, qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme.

Billy Malone avait succombé à sa blessure à cause d'une hémorragie interne au moment où elle se trouvait dans le couloir attendant de savoir si Oliver serait sauvé. Son cœur s'était arrêté et le médecin n'avait pas réussi à le relancer, elle apprit un peu plus tard, que le cœur du jeune homme s'était arrêté au moment où celui de l'archer avait redémarré. Une coïncidence ou un geste de dieu elle ne savait pas, elle était triste que le détective ait succombé à sa blessure mais contente que son justicier soit toujours en vie.

Billy fut enterré avec les honneurs à Starling n'ayant plus aucun membre de sa famille vivant, ses parents ayant disparu l'un après l'autre. Son calvaire était enfin fini, elle avait perdu un ami dans cette bataille, et Felicity aura toujours une pensée pour le détective qui avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour l'aider et la protéger, mais elle pourrait être enfin heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle fit ses adieux à cet homme qui l'avait protégé comme il lui avait promis le jour de leur rencontre, et partit rejoindre ses amis pour aller voir leur archer à l'hôpital.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Oliver était sorti de l'hôpital il y a deux semaines et depuis quelques jours avait doucement repris l'entraînement avec John, il était aussi passé sur la tombe du détective Malone le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie et celle de la femme qu'il aimait au détriment de la sienne. Il savait que la jeune femme s'en voulait d'avoir causé sa mort d'une certaine façon, mais John et lui-même lui expliquèrent que le seul fautif était Ryan Jones.

Quand l'archer s'était réveillé de son coma la plus belle vue l'accueilli, les magnifiques yeux de sa petite amie. Il avait même pensé dans les premiers temps qu'il rêvait, ayant eu la sensation à un moment qu'il était mort, mais elle lui confirma d'un long baiser qu'il était bien dans le monde réelle. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait prié très fort pour qu'il lui revienne, il lui répondit qu'il l'avait senti, leur lien avait unis leurs âmes et leur cœur. Il avait senti qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul, il devait revenir vers elle et s'était battu pour le faire quand il s'était senti attiré par une lueur blanche. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur de le perdre, que lorsque son cœur s'était arrêté, le sien avait fait de même, qu'elle ne savait pas comment il avait pût supporter cette douleur intense quand il avait cru l'avoir perdu. Il ne dit rien, la regarda intensément puis l'embrassa tout simplement.

Ils avaient repris leur vie tout doucement, John prenant la place de l'archer le temps qu'il se remette sur pied, et sa sœur Théa revenant vivre à Starling avec Roy. Quand elle avait appris qu'il avait été blessé elle était revenu très vite de Corto Maltèse et quand elle avait décidé de ne plus repartir l'archer avait pris la décision de ne plus lui mentir, de lui avouer son secret, il avait appris de première main que les mensonges faisaient trop souffrir. Elle avait été étonnée mais était très fière de lui ce qui soulagea le justicier. Tous ceux qui faisait partie de sa vie était présent dans Starling City avec lui, s'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Oliver était allongé sur le canapé du salon essayant de ne pas penser à sa magnifique petite amie qui se trouvait dans sa chambre seule. Il n'avait toujours pas passé le cap de l'intimité, quand il était sorti de l'hôpital car il devait attendre d'être guéri. Maintenant après deux semaines, il attendait que la jeune femme fasse le premier pas, il la désirait énormément mais ne voulait pas l'oppresser. N'entendant aucun bruit venant de la chambre il se décida à monter pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, il savait qu'elle était toujours perturbée par la mort de Billy.

Arrivé devant la porte il l'ouvrit très lentement et regarda dans la direction du lit mais étonnamment il était vide. Pendant une seconde son estomac se tordit de peur jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit debout devant la fenêtre regardant la ville toute illuminée. Sa tête et son épaule gauche étaient en appui contre l'armature de la fenêtre ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle portait une des chemises du justicier ne recouvrant qu'une petite partie de son corps, le vêtement s'arrêtant en effet juste au début de ses cuisses montrant ses merveilleuses jambes. Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'il lui enlèverait bien ce vêtement offensant pour contempler ses trésors cachés.

Essayant d'oublier son envie de la découvrir il toussa doucement pour lui faire connaître sa présence, mais aussi pour savoir s'il pouvait encore sortir un son de sa gorge sèche. Elle sursauta au bruit et se retourna, ses joues s'empourprant en réalisant qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise devant son petit ami. Elle pût se rendre compte que son justicier ne la quittait pas des yeux et fut heureuse du regard qu'il portait sur elle en ce moment, empli de désir.

"Est-ce-que j'ai fait du bruit en me levant ?" demanda-t-elle

"Non mon amour tu n'as fait aucun bruit, je voulais juste vérifier si tu allais bien" dit-il toujours distrait par la vision de la jeune femme dans sa chemise.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis levée pour regarder par la fenêtre, j'aime tellement cette vue, j'aime ce loft"

"Je savais que tu l'aimerais quand j'ai choisi l'appartement, dès que j'ai vu le point de vue que nous avons de la ville d'ici je savais que tu l'apprécierais" dit-il tout en se déplaçant derrière elle pour respirer le parfum du savon qu'elle utilisait sur sa peau et ses cheveux "Ton bonheur a toujours été ma priorité, je veux que tu sois heureuse"

"Oliver" chuchota-t-elle

La jeune femme se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien, elle approcha son corps se collant contre lui. Le justicier inspira troublé par sa soudaine proximité, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble elle avait toujours laissé un écart entre eux. Felicity posa sa tête sur son épaule caressant son dos doucement de haut en bas, donnant des frissons à l'archer qui sentait son désir pour sa petite amie grandir de plus en plus en lui.

"As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant de retourner dormir ?"

"Non je te remercie, je suis bien où je suis pour le moment"

"Pourquoi n'arrives tu pas à dormir bébé ?"

"Je sais que John et toi vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais je me sens toujours coupable pour Billy"

"Je sais et je me sens coupable aussi car c'est moi qui l'ai appelé au départ pour lui dire que tu avais disparu"

"Tu n'y es pour rien Oliver ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est ma..."

"Rien de ce qui a pu arriver est ta faute ou la mienne mon amour. Jones est le seul et unique coupable" dit-il en lui soulevant le menton et la regardant intensément "c'est à cause de lui que nous avons perdu le détective Malone. C'est lui qui a tiré sur nous en premier"

"J'ai eu si peur qu'il te tue, Je t'aime Oliver… je t'aime tellement...je n'aurais pas survécu si je t'avais perdu"

"Je t'aime aussi bébé, je suis tellement fou d'amour pour toi. Tu es mon toujours"

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa délicatement, son baiser était très doux, rempli de tendresse et d'amour pour elle. Quand Oliver s'éloigna de Felicity, la jeune femme attrapa son cou et le tira de nouveau vers elle, l'embrassant passionnément. Il la tira vers lui pour un baiser fort et émouvant, auquel elle répondit avec impatience, il la poussa doucement vers la fenêtre, elle était inconsciente du froid de la vitre contre son corps, perdue dans la passion qu'il lui procurait. Oliver ne pouvait plus contrôler son désir pour elle, il couvrit de baisers son visage, ses lèvres, son cou, elle sentait et avait un goût merveilleux. Lentement il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, plantant des baisers sur sa peau nouvellement exposée. Felicity descendit les mains le long de son torse, passa les mains sous son t-shirt et commença à caresser son abdomen, remonta vers ses pectoraux. Se rendant compte que s'il continuait il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, Oliver s'éloigna d'elle, la jeune femme le regarda et au moment où il allait parler posa son index sur ses lèvres.

« Je le veux. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, et je serais horrible de te faire encore attendre.»

« Je veux te donner tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour être prête. » dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres avant de se retirer.

"Je n'ai plus besoin de temps je sais ce que je veux...Ce que je veux c'est toi maintenant"

Felicity plaça son bras autour de son cou, regardant fixement dans ses yeux, avec un sourire elle se pencha pour goûter ses lèvres de nouveau et elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Oliver avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Il caressa l'intérieur de sa joue avec sa langue se perdant dans ce baiser, un gémissement vint du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il pillait sa bouche de plaisir. La jeune femme rapprocha son corps, sentant son excitation contre son abdomen, l'archer la prit avec précaution et la porta jusqu'au lit, la déposant avec déférence. Il défit rapidement les boutons et repoussa sa chemise de ses épaules. Il embrassa la vallée entre ses seins alors qu'il caressait un mamelon éveillé à travers son soutien-gorge. Felicity se cambra de plaisir, l'encourageant à prendre plus d'elle. La jeune femme utilisa ses deux mains pour enlever le t-shirt de l'archer et caressa la peau de son abdomen. Ils se regardèrent, ils se comprenaient toujours sans se parler juste avec un regard ils savaient ce que l'autre pensaient, avec synchronisation ils finirent de se déshabiller ne se lâchant jamais du regard. L'archer se plaça entre ses jambes, un bras au-dessus de sa tête ne voulant pas l'écraser, et son autre bras entourant sa taille.

"Je t'aime," chuchota Oliver alors qu'il entrait en elle, poussant lentement savourant ce moment entre eux. "Je t'aime", dit-il encore une fois en poussant de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en elle. Tout en la regardant il commença à aller et venir entre les cuisses de la femme de sa vie.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit Felicity en rencontrant chaque poussée avec l'une des siennes.

Ensemble, les deux amoureux se balancèrent, apportant à l'autre un accomplissement que chacun ne pensait pas exister. Très lentement ils firent l'amour se donnant l'un à l'autre pour la première fois, ils atteignirent l'apogée ensemble, criant le nom de l'autre, leurs corps finalement réunis comme leur âme l'avait été pendant leur rêves.

Felicity se prélassait dans les bras d'Oliver, absorbant la chaleur qu'elle ressentait sur son corps ainsi que dans son cœur. L'amour qu'ils venaient de partager avait encore plus remplis tout ce qu'elle avait gagné en connaissant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Avec l'archer, la jeune femme avait découvert une partie d'elle-même dont elle ignorait l'existence, avec lui sa confiance en elle s'était développée, avec lui elle se sentait plus forte, à la fois mentalement et émotionnellement. "C'est ce que signifie le vrai bonheur", pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire.

L'archer était blottit contre son corps, s'adaptant parfaitement à elle, ses doigts caressant doucement sa hanche. Ce qu'il venait de partager avec la femme de sa vie était inconnu pour lui. Avec Felicity, Oliver a finalement su ce que c'était de faire l'amour - une union de deux corps et deux âmes. Avec elle, il avait trouvé une égal, une partenaire dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle. Avec elle, il avait trouvé un foyer qu'il avait toujours cherché et voulu et qu'il ne pensait pas le droit d'avoir. "C'est ce que signifie le vrai bonheur", pensa le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Felicity et Oliver avaient passé des heures à explorer le corps de l'un et de l'autre. L'archer avait embrassé ou caressé chaque centimètre de la peau de sa petite amie, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Son goût et son odeur étaient unique à elle - une combinaison de fleur rosée et de vanille. Jamais son cœur n'avait été aussi plein que lorsqu'il partageait son amour avec la jeune femme. Leur amour était passionné, intense et doux, certains moments ils s'aimaient doucement se découvrant, prenant leur temps, d'autres fois c'était intense, rapide. Les émotions que leur amour suscitait étaient si profondes; qu'aussi bien l'un que l'autre avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Oliver la regarda dormir dans ses bras un moment, heureux d'avoir su attendre qu'elle soit prête. Cette première nuit ensemble était un avant-goût de toutes les nuits qu'il passerait aux côtés de la femme de sa vie. Avec le cœur remplis d'amour pour cette femme extraordinaire qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières possible, il s'endormit en sachant que sa vie n'aurait jamais été la même sans elle à ses côtés, et il remercia intérieurement Walter Steele de l'avoir conduit jusqu'à elle.

Deux mois plus tard Lyla mis au monde un petit garçon qu'elle appela Billy en souvenir du jeune détective qu'elle avait fait venir pour l'aider et qui avait malheureusement perdu la vie.

Plusieurs défi attendirent Oliver et Felicity, John et Lyla durant les prochains mois et années, comme Ra's al ghul, Dark, l'arrivée de William le fils de l'archer qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance, Prometheus et pleins d'autres. Mais à chaque étape de leur vie ils étaient toujours restés connectés grâce à leur lien et unis grâce à leur amour, leur amis, leur famille, de nouveaux alliés toujours à leur côté se battant pour garder leur ville en sécurité.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Oliver se trouvait devant la cheminée de sa maison contemplant les photos qui parsemaient le contour en bois, plusieurs moments de leur vie montré à tous ceux qui rentraient dans leur foyer. Son mariage avec Felicity deux ans après l'épreuve avec Ryan Jones, leurs trois enfants William, Hope et Tommy. Des photos de leurs amis John et Lyla avec leur fils Billy et leur fille Rose, de sa sœur avec Roy et leurs enfants. Toutes les preuves que sa vie était plus belle que ce qu'il avait pût espérer.

Depuis quelques années il avait arrêté d'être l'archer laissant la relève à la nouvelle génération dirigé par le fils de John et Lyla qui était devenus le nouvel Green Arrow. Il préférait profiter de ses petits-enfants, de sa femme et des choses simples de la vie. Il sentit sa présence avant même qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, cela avait toujours été comme cela depuis le premier moment où leur lien s'était créé dans leur premier rêve.

"Que fait tu là tout seul Oliver ? "

"Je pensais à notre vie, nos bons et mauvais moments" dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras qui l'entouraient.

"Oui elle est bien remplis notre vie, et nous avons encore pleins de moment a passé avec nos petits enfants" dit-elle en embrassant son épaule "Je t'ai vu parler avec Tommy tout à l'heure, il y a un problème au travail de nuit au QG "

Oliver sourit à ce que lui avait demandé son plus jeune fils, cette conversation avait fait remonter plusieurs souvenirs.

"Non aucun problème, il voulait un conseil de son vieux père" dit-il en souriant "Il a un peu peur d'avouer ses sentiments à sa petite amie Rachel, avec son travail avec la team et son rôle de maire"

"Tel père tel fils à ce que je vois" dit la jeune femme en souriant dans son dos "Que lui as-tu répondu ? Qu'il doit courir en sens inverse"

"Qu'il était préférable d'aimer maintenant que de ne jamais avoir la chance de le faire" dit-il en se retournant pour regarder intensément sa femme "Qu'il ne doit pas se poser de question avec des 'si' ou des 'peut-être'. S'il aime Rachel il doit lui dire avant de la perdre pour toujours, qu'il ne fasse pas la même erreur que son père a failli faire toute ses années"

"C'est un très bon conseil mon amour" elle posa sa main dans son cou pour baisser ses lèvres vers les siennes "Je t'aime pour toujours"

"Je t'aime plus que tout" dit-il avant de fermer la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Le baiser fut doux dans les premiers temps mais devint passionné comme chaque fois où ils s'embrassaient, même après toutes ses années.  
Tommy pénétra dans le salon pour de nouveau parler avec son père mais il le vit avec sa mère s'embrassant devant la cheminée. Depuis petit, il avait vu leur amour qui irradiait leur corps et il voulait connaître cet amour inconditionnel. Il prit son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, respira un bon coup puis composa le numéro de la femme qui serait peut-être son grand amour, il posa son regard sur ses parents encore une fois puis quitta le salon quand la jeune femme décrocha.

"Bonjour Rachel c'est moi..."

 **FIN**


End file.
